Longe da Perfeição
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: PÓS HBP! Gina agora está em Hogwarts, sozinha. Como será que ela enfrentará isso? sumário horrível, mas leiam, vale a pena...
1. Chapter 1

_**Unbreak my heart**_

_**Don't leave me in all this pain  
**Não me deixe com toda essa dor  
**Don't leave me out in the rain  
**Não me deixe assim sozinha na chuva  
_

Gui e Fleur haviam acabado de sumir pela lareira em direção ao Egito, onde ficariam de lua de mel por duas semanas, quando Rony bateu nas costas de Harry e disse em voz alta:

"É isso aí, cara, está na hora de irmos."

"Vocês têm certeza do que estão fazendo?- a Sra. Weasley parecia apavorada e muito sentimental.

"Desculpe, Sra. Weasley- disse Harry- Eles insistiram muito mesmo para irem comigo e...

"É claro que eles têm de ir com você! Só fico preocupada com vocês três! Sozinhos no mundo...

"Vamos ficar bem, mãe...- disse Rony.

"Um minuto de silêncio. Mione olhou para Rony e disse:

"Certo. Vamos pegar nossas malas e ir também.

"Vamos lá...

Gina via tudo aquilo em câmara lenta. Os três voltando logo depois com suas malas, indo para onde ninguém poderia encontrá-los. Havia algo na forma como os três se moviam que fazia parecer soldados indo para uma Guerra da qual não havia como voltarem vivos. Os olhos de Gina ficaram marejados de lágrimas quando Rony e Mione despediram-se dela. Quando Harry aproximou-se (sim, a última despedida), ela encarou-o com os lábios tremendo.

"Cuide-se, Harry.

"Cuide-se você, minha ruivinha.- pediu ele.

Um olhar. Era como se em dois segundos eles tivessem se encarando durante uma eternidade. Harry ergueu a mão e fez um carinho desajeitado no cabelo dela, logo depois sorrindo:

"Torça por mim, Gina... adeus.

"Adeus, Harry.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou levemente a testa dela, para logo depois seguir Rony e Mione para fora da casa, onde chovia torrencialmente. Viu os três se afastando num carro trouxa estranho, Mione na direção, toda compenetrada. Harry virou-se uma última vez para trás e acenou. Gina ficou ali, na chuva, olhando o carro se afastando pela estrada, e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto. A chuva encharcava-a, mas ela não se importava. Apenas fechou os olhos e murmurou:

"Eu vou estar com você em pensamento, Harry...

_**Come back and bring back my smile  
**Volte e traga de volta o meu sorriso  
**Come and take these tears away  
**Venha e jogue essas lágrimas bem longe_

"Gina!

"Que é mãe?

"O que você tem. Está tão quieta!

"Nada não, mãe.

"Você está assim por causa do Harry, não é?

Mãe e filha se olharam. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo uma lágrima insinuar-se pela pestana, para logo ver a mãe puxando-a para um abraço apertado:

"Minha menininha, minha caçula, não fique assim, não chore...

"Eu estou bem, mãe...- sussurrou ela.- Só estou um pouquinho triste... daqui a pouco isto passa.

"Mas não passou. Era como se, quando Harry tivesse ido embora, tivesse levado seu sorriso, sua felicidade, sua vivacidade, sua força. Mas ela forçava-se a prosseguir, um dia depois do outro, tudo terrivelmente melancólico e silencioso. Era terrível a falta que aqueles três amigos faziam. Até seu pai comentou:

"Eles fazem falta, não fazem?

"Sra. Weasley respondeu com uma crise de choro.

_**I need your arms to hold me now  
**Eu preciso dos seus braços para me abraçar agora  
**The nights are so unkind  
**As noites são tão cruéis  
_

Gina chegou em Hogwarts se sentindo pelo menos mais em paz consigo mesmo. Aquela solidão não passara, mas se sentia mais tranqüila. Sentou na cabine com Luna e Neville. Eram uns dos poucos que ainda restavam. Parecia que a maioria havia seguido o exemplo do "trio maravilha" e abandonado a escola, embora não com o mesmo propósito.

Havia só uma mesa do salão principal, que parecia dolorosamente menor, e não houve seleção. Todas as vestes de Hogwarts tiveram seus brasões retirados e McGonaggal explicou:

"Este é um momento para uni, por isso todos se sentarão na mesma mesa e todos os alunos do mesmo ano assistirão aulas juntos. Quem já estudava aqui terá seus quartos nos antigos dormitórios e os outros serão sorteados pelo chapéu seletor mais tarde, na minha sala. Há novas medidas de segurança que os chefes das casas irão explicar mais tarde! Sejam bem vindos e bom apetite!

Ao lado de Luna, Gina sussurrou:

"O Dumbledore faz muita falta.

"Até demais...

Começaram a jantar em silêncio. Era como se aquela não fosse mais Hogwarts. Gina perguntou-se onde estaria Harry, o que eles estariam fazendo, mas não tinha nenhuma resposta. Só perguntas e mais perguntas.

O jantar acabou e foram para o dormitório. Hagrid, o novo diretor da Grifinória, para surpresa de todos, leu as medidas de seguranças e depois desejou boa noite a todos. Antes de se afastar, porém, virou-se para Gina:

"Você está bem?

"Estou...

"Então sorria, menina...

Mas não dava. Gina sentia como se não tivesse mais vontade de nada. Na manhã seguinte, mal tinha começado a tomar café quando veio o jornal. Mais ataques. Ela ficou olhando sem reação para o jornal, como se não pudesse acreditar. Foi Luna quem sacudiu-a:

"Vamos lá, Gina, reaja. Você não pode deixar de viver porque o Harry não está aqui...

Gina tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu fazer seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem.- disse Gina, mais para si mesma do que para a amiga.

"É claro que vai. Vamos. Poções agora!

_**Bring back those nights**_

_Quando eu tinha você aqui ao meu lado_

_**When I held you beside me**_

_Traga de volta aquelas noites  
_

Gina seguiu-a e, de repente, enquanto Luna falava mais uma de suas maluquices, ela teve se rir, e sentiu-se mais feliz mesmo. Porém, enquanto mexia o caldeirão, condenava-se por não parar de pensar nele, por desejar que ele surgisse, por tudo. Queria ele ao seu lado. Havia sido tão bom no ano que passara, andar com ele, conversarem, os beijos, os abraços, os dedos unidos, os olhares cúmplices, as risadas...

A partir de então, ela agiu como se tudo estivesse bem. Ria, conversava com todos, assumia sua popularidade e fingia estar feliz. Só Luna percebia como seu olhar não brilhava e como ela parecia estar cada dia mais magra e pálida e como ficava silenciosa quando não tinha ninguém em volta delas.

Em pouco tempo, era a melhor aluna da classe. Tinha notas excelentes e todos os professores a elogiavam. Ninguém sabia, porém, que a única coisa que ela queria era Harry ao seu lado.

O dia das bruxas aproximou-se antes que ela esperasse. No final do banquete, sentou-se diante do fogo e ficou olhando silenciosamente para ele. Algo em seu coração dizia que alguma coisa não estava bem. Mas Gina forçava um sorriso e pensava consigo mesmo "está tudo bem... eu estou contigo, Harry...", e logo ria, pois estava louca!

"Você só tem dezesseis anos, Gina!- disse Luna alguns dias depois- Pare de agir como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz na vida! Está agindo como uma idiota!

Gina só riu.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Luna, se acalme... tudo vai ficar bem...

_**Un-break my heart  
**Refaça meu coração  
**Say you'll love me again  
**Diga que me amará novamente_

McGonaggal chamou-a em seu escritório alguns dias mais tarde.

"Me chamou, diretora?

"Sim, Srta. Weasley. Pode se sentar.

Gina olhou-a e viu que, de repente, Minerva olhava-a com carinho e com amor, quase compaixão.

"Está tudo bem com a senhora, diretora?

"Sim, Gina. Está tudo bem comigo.

"Porque me chamou aqui?

"Alguns professores vieram me procuram, preocupados com você. Falaram que anda muito silenciosa, quieta, que perdeu toda a felicidade que tinha...

"Está tudo bem, professora.

"Tem certeza? Não há nada que queira me contar?

"Não, professora. Eu estou bem.

"Tudo bem. Pode ir então. Qualquer coisa me procure.

_**Un-do this hurt you caused  
**Desfaça essa dor que você provocou  
**When you walked out the door  
**Quando você saiu por aquela porta_

_**And walked outta my life  
**E saiu de minha vida_

A carta chegou dois dias depois. Gina estava no salão comunal fazendo o dever de transfiguração quando viu aquela corujinha pequena. Abriu-a com cuidado e leu a carta:

_Estamos bem. Conseguimos um. Avise a mãe e o pai. R.W._

Era como um náufrago que encontra um tronco depois de horas nadando em vão. Gina sorriu. O primeiro sinal. Estavam bem. Estavam conseguindo. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu.

_Eles estão bem. G.W._

Enviou pela mesma coruja para os pais na Toca, e terminou o dever tranqüila. Por algum motivo, estava certa de que tudo daria bem.

Depois daquilo tudo passou rápido. Ela deitava na cama e era como se houvesse alguém chamando por ela, alguém pedindo ajuda, pedindo forças. E Gina sorria tristemente e afirmava que tudo ficaria bem, como se aquilo fosse real.

O Natal chegou solitário e melancólico. A carta dos pais pedia que ela ficasse ali, que era mais seguro, que lá fora todos estavam vivos por pura sorte. Ela não fez objeção. Apenas suspirou e voltou para os livros. Para a única coisa que lhe restava.

Havia sonhado com Harry desde que o vira pela primeira vez. E desde então era como se soubesse tudo o que iria acontecer. Sempre estivera disposta a enfrentar tudo por Harry. Não tinha medo de morrer, de ser morta, de nada. Sabia como seria para ele, qual atitude que ele teria. Era como se se conhecessem há séculos, de outras vidas, de outros universos. Sabia que ouviria aquela frase. Desde que o vira no primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts sabia que os dois tinham um destino assim, algo como abrir mão de quem se ama para protege-la, justamente por causa do amor.

Cinco dias antes do Natal veio a segunda carta.

_Mais um. Sobrevivemos. Cuide-se. R.W._

E, na noite de Natal, enquanto tinha esses pensamentos, sentia as grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Estava sozinha em sua cama, sentindo-se mais deprimida do que nunca, mas sentindo também um novo fogo ardendo em seu peito.

"Não vou deixar isso me matar", disse a si mesmo de repente. "Não vou deixar de viver porque ele não está aqui. Ele vai conseguir e, depois disso, vamos poder ficar juntos. Eu não vou fazer isso comigo..."

_  
**Un-cry these tears  
**Enxugue as lágrimas  
**I cried so many nights  
**Que chorei tantas noites  
**Un-break my heart, my heart  
**Refaça meu coração  
Meu coração_

Todos perceberam, mas ninguém falou, que depois daquela noite era como se uma fogueira de vida houvesse sido acesa dentro da garota. Ela parecia irradiar força e coragem por onde passava, embora seus olhos não tivessem o mesmo brilho de antigamente. Era como se ela tivesse percebido que não valia a pena deixar de viver.

Só Gina sabia como o coração estava quebrado. Só Gina sabia como chorava todas as noites. Só ela sabia como sentia falta daquele garoto com um raio na testa, de cabelos negros muito rebeldes e de olhos incrivelmente verdes. Só ela sabia que não estava sendo fácil.

Às vezes sentia vontade de odiar Harry, por tê-la deixado daquele geito, por ter simplesmente sumido, por nem escrever. Mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era gostar dele ainda mais, e desejar constantemente que ele não morresse, que tudo desse certo para ele.

Sabia que Harry tinha que destruir Voldemort. Era como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Voldemort matara os pais dele, o padrinho, Dumbledore. Era natural aquela sede de vingança, aquela vontade praticamente cega de matá-lo a qualquer custo.

"Gina?

"Que é, Luna?

"Você está bem?

"Sim. Eu estou ótimo.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso triste, como se sorrir doesse.

_**Take back that sad word good-bye  
**Volte atrás naquele triste "adeus"  
**Bring back the joy to my life  
**Traga de volta a alegria em minha vida  
_

Quase dia dos namorados. Lembranças estúpidas da época de Gilderoy Lockhart e do cartão que enviara a Harry quando tinha onze anos. Gina estava assim no café da manhã daquele dia.

O Profeta anunciava em letras grandes:

_Mais Três Bruxos Desaparecidos?_

_Desde o casamento de Guilherme Weasley, nem Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger ou Harry Potter foram vistos novamente. Correm teorias de que eles tenham fugido, de que tenham sido seqüestrados, que tenham se bandeado para o lado das trevas e até mesmo de que estejam mortos. Com essas notícias, só nos resta perguntarmos: sem O Escolhido, quem irá livrar o mundo de Voldemort? (continua na página 3)._

Gina não riu, apenas sorriu levemente. Como se soubesse algo que ninguém mais sabe. No salão principalmente, muitas garotas choravam.

"É o fim!- dizia uma delas- Não há mais esperança!

Gina não falara nada. Fora até a próxima aula de rosto erguido, uma confiança cega. Harry não vai fracassar, ele não vai me decepcionar. Vai voltar pra mim. Eu sei que vai.

_**Don't leave me here with these tears  
**Não me deixe aqui com estas lágrimas  
**Come and kiss this pain away  
**Venha com seus beijos fazer esta dor passar_

Os dias iam passando. Dia depois de dia. Hogwarts estava a cada dia mais vazia. Luna foi embora no início de Maio. Neville continuou firme e forte, apesar de todas as cartas e berradores da avó. Iria se formar naquele ano e mostraria como podia ser um grande auror como seus pais haviam sido um dia.

Gina continuava porque não tinha mais para onde ir. Porque não tinha mais o que fazer. Porque tudo perdera o sentido, o rumo. Tudo continuava porque tinha que continuar. Maa no fundo era como se nada tivesse continuado, como se tudo ainda estivesse no mesmo lugar. _  
_

_**I can't forget the day you left  
**Não consigo esquecer o dia que você se foi  
**Time is so unkind  
**O tempo é tão insensível_

Foi no dia 23 de maio que Gina Weasley pôs as coisas numa mochila, montou numa vassoura e saiu voando de Hogwarts. Não sabia para onde estava indo nem o que tinha em mente. Só sabia que iria lutar.

Ficou algum tempo na Londres Trouxa sem saber o que fazer. A idéia veio repentina mas lógica.

Encontrou Tonks duas horas depois. A metamorfomaga chegou totalmente configuyrada, parecendo estranhamente uma pessoa normal, com cabelos escuros e feições simples.

"Gina? O que está fazendo aqui?

"Não agüento mais ficar naquele castelo sozinha, Tonks. Você precisa me ajudar.

"O que você quer fazer?

"Eu quero lutar.

"Você tem certeza, Gina? Isso não é só falar. É morte, é dor, é fingir que ta tudo bem...

"Eu quero sim, Tonks. Você tem como me ajudar?

"Alguém sabe que você está aqui?

"Não. Eu saí de lá de ninguém me viu saindo, nem disse a ninguém que sairia ou nada do gênero.

"Ótimo.

"Ótimo o que?

"Vou te transfigurar. Vamos ao meu apartamento. Vou te dar uma identidade nova e você vai lutar com os aurores. Não estou assumindo nenhuma responsabilidade sobre você, mas quero te ajudar.

"Você... ta falando sério?

"Sim, eu estou.

_**And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
**E a vida é tão cruel  
Sem você aqui ao meu lado  
_

A garota de olhos incrivelmente azuis e cabelos negros entrou no Ministério com uma segurança até estranha. Os aurores que estavam na sala viraram-se para ela quando a garota entrou e logo depois viraram-se para Tonks.

"É ela?

"Marie Sands. Acabou de chegar da França.

Marie Sands sorriu. Um sorriso de quem sabia de algo que ninguém mais sabia. Um sorriso cúmplice.

"Prazer.

"Sente-se, garota- disse Moddy.- Vamos aos planos._  
_

_**Un-break my heart  
**Refaça meu coração  
**Say you'll love me again  
**Diga que me amará novamente_

Naquela noite, Gina sentou-se para jantar com Tonks, em silêncio, no apartamento dela.

"Como fui?

"Uma atriz surpreendentemente boa, Gina. Mas você vai precisar de sorte na hora do vale tudo.

"Talvez. O Harry me ensinou algumas coisas. E você pode me ensinar um pouco mais. Eu confio em você.

"Eu sei que confia.

Um olhar.

"E o Remo?

"Em missão.

"Vocês estão juntos, não é?

"Sim, estamos. Ele é o meu raio de sol no meio dessa guerra. É o que não me deixa cair. Ele está sempre aqui de noite quando eu preciso chorar, ele segura minha mão, ele confia em mim quando ninguém mais confia...

"Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, sabia?

"Pode até ser. Mas é tão triste que estejamos tão bem entre nós e não possamos ser felizes para o mundo, sabe...

"Pelo menos ainda há amor, Tonks.

A metamorfomaga sorriu.

"Sim, Gina. Ainda há amor. Por mais que Voldemort cresça e nossas esperanças diminuam, sempre haverá amor...

_**Un-do this hurt you caused  
**Desfaça essa dor que você provocou  
**When you walked out the door  
**Quando você saiu por aquela porta_

_**And walked outta my life  
**E saiu de minha vida_

"Você acha que vamos conseguir?

"Talvez. Nós confiamos cegamente no Harry, no Rony e na Mione. Tudo o que podemos fazer é defender nosso domínio . se eles fracassarem, então a única coisa que nos restará será erguer as mãos e nos rendermos. Não há muita esperança. Talvez, haja só a dos tolos, como nós...

O Harry é só um garoto. E no entante, quando eu olhava para os olhos dele, sentia como se ele carregasse o mundo nas costas.

"Talvez ele carregue mesmo, Gina. E falando em amor, o Harry ta prosseguindo por sua causa...

"Não. Ele deixou bem claro que estava abrindo mão de mim em prol de seu dever, daquele desejo de vingança.

"Não, Gina. Não realmente. Assim como eu e o Remo, vocês também são perfeitos. Aos olhos de todos que os viram juntos, vocês são perfeitos.

"Então porque não podemos ficar juntos? Porque tem que ter essa guerra idiota?

As lágrimas vieram e não tinha como evitar.

"Você sabe a resposta, Gina. Quando você o beijou pela primeira vez já sabia que teria que ser assim. Enfrente isso. Lute comigo. Não se deixe vencer por essa solidão. Isso passa. Se vencermos, vocês poderão se acertar...

"Você acha?

"Tenho certeza.

_**Un-cry these tears  
**Enxugue as lágrimas  
**I cried so many nights  
**Que chorei tantas noites  
**Un-break my heart, my heart  
**Refaça meu coração  
Meu coração_

"Gina...

"Que é?

"Você tem consciência das conseqüências que suas decisões?

"Como assim?

"Você saiu de lá sem ninguém ver, não disse a ninguém para onde ia. Ninguém sabia que você agora é Marie Sands, ninguém além de mim.

"Sei sim, Tonks.

"Vai agüentar?

"Espero que sim. Vou tentar, pelo menos.

Tonks sorriu.

"Vamos dormir. Amanhã será um dia cheio.

"Obrigada por estar me ajudando, Tonks.

"Conte comigo, Gina. Aposto que você vai conseguir.

Gina foi até o sofá onde dormiria e Tonks foi até seu quarto.

__

Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Não me deixe com toda essa dor  
**Don't leave me out in the rain  
**Não me deixe assim sozinha na chuva  
**Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
**Traga de volta aquelas noites  
Quando eu tinha você aqui ao meu lado

Não me deixe com toda essa dorNão me deixe assim sozinha na chuvaTraga de volta aquelas noitesQuando eu tinha você aqui ao meu lado

Antes, porém, que Gina pegasse no sono, sentiu uma mão sacundindo-a levemente.

- Ahn?

- Gina, acorde.

- O que houve?

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- Diga...

- Posso contar ao Remo?

- Pode... ele não vai poder me impedir, pelo menos...

- Você está bem? Parece tão sem vida, tão sem felicidade...

- Estou bem sim, Tonks... talvez eu esteja melhor amanha...

- Vou te acordar cedo...

**_  
Un-break my_**

_Refaça meu…**  
Un-break my heart, oh baby**_

_Refaça meu coração, querido**  
Come back and say you love me**_

_Volte e diga que me ama**  
Un-break my heart**_

_Refaça meu coração**  
Sweet darlin'**_

_Meu doce querido**  
Without you I just can't go on**_

_Sem você eu não consigo continuar**  
Can't go on**_

_Não consigo continuar_

A reunião dos aurores terminou pouco antes do meio dia. Gina retirou-se apressada com três aurores, discutindo sobre o próximo passo. Moddy parou Tonks e Quim e sussurrou:

- Ela é tão boa quanto dizem?

- Talvez até mais.

Em Hogwarts. Luna e Neville estavam diante de McGonaggal, a garota soluçando e chorando compulsivamente.

- Vocês têm certeza de que ela não mencionou nenhuma possível fuga ou sucicídio?

- Não, diretora.

- Se é assim, só nos resta esperar. O Sr. E a Sra. Weasley devem chegar em pouco tempo. Vamos rezar para que ela não tenha sido morta ainda. Porque se ela estiver viva, tenho certeza de que há pessoas que farão de tudo para encontrá-la. Podem ir. Srta. Lovegood, fique calma. Tudo dará certo.

- Desculpe-me, diretora, mas acho que você enganada. Nada vai dar certo.

McGonaggal olhou solitária e fragilizada para o retrato de Dumbledore e perguntou:

- O que eu faço, Alvo? Porque você nos deixou num momento tão difícil?

Lá fora, numa rua deserta, uma mulher morena, vestindo calça jeans e blusão de lã vermelho, de olhos azuis muito vivos, caminhava calmamente. Ela segurava a varinha firmemente na mão esquerda, enquanto se dirigia à sua "primeira" vítima. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. Agora, Gina Weasley estava morta. Maria Sands era sua nova realidade. Não havia mais Harry Potter, Hogwarts ou risos. Agora era só a realidade.

**O que acharam?**

**deixem reviews! Merece continuação ou não? **

**Please!**


	2. No Avalon

**NO AVALON**

_**I'm just a white girl**_

_Eu sou só uma garota branca_

_**From a small, safe town**_

_De uma pequena e segura torre_

Hermione Granger seu um beijo em Rony e deixou-o fritando os últimos três ovos que haviam na geladeira, enquanto ia acordar Harry. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou-o roncando, com a boca aberta. Como sempre, o "Escolhido" estava dormindo só de calção do pijama, o que deixava seu peitoral malhado à mostra.

Ela sorriu, olhando-o como se fosse um irmão mais novo que havia crescido de uma hora para outra. Talvez fosse isso mesmo. E era o que ela sentia. Como se ele fosse seu irmão mais novo, sempre precisando da ajuda das pessoas que amava.

Antes de decidir acordá-lo, Mione pensou nos sete meses de lutas e buscas que já haviam passado. Pensou em como abandonara toda a segurança que poderiam ter para ir naquela jornada maluca e extremamente perigosa com Rony e Harry. Ela havia abandonado sua "torre de conto de fadas", que lhe deixava protegida e segura, para ser lançada ao mundo sem dó nem piedade.

_**What could I possibly know about destruction?**_

_O que eu poderia saber sobre destruição?_

_**My lawn sure looks green today**_

_Meu gramado com certeza parece verde hoje._

_**Underneath these suburban skies**_

_Embaixo destes céus suburbanos_

- Acorde, Harry!

Mas não obteve resposta. Pôs uma mão no ombro dele e sacudiu-o com força.

- Acorde! O que você não entendeu?

Ela foi atingida por uma almofada.

- Pô, Harry, isso é jogo sujo! Acorde!

- Me deixe dormir!

- Vá tomar vergonha, seu dorminhoco!

- Me deixe aqui, Mione...

- Você quer que eu _grite_?

Aquelas palavras surtiram um efeito imediato no garoto descabelado (mais que o costume) e com a cara amassada que sentou-se de supetão na cama, parecendo já bem acordado, dizendo bem sério:

- Não, sério, Mi, não precisa gritar, não precisa... já estou acordado...

- Estou vendo...- disse a moça, rindo abertamente.

- Hey, isso não tem graça.

Mas no instante seguinte os dois estavam gargalhando abertamente. Rony entrou naquele momento no quarto, anunciando:

- Bom... eu consegui não queimar um dos ovos...

Mas ele nem consegiu terminar, pois no instante seguinte Harry e Mione estavam numa disputa ridícula para ver quem "pegaria" o ovo não queimado.

Enquanto Mione via Harry enfiar o ovo inteiro dentro da boca, ela pensava que os três ali no apartamento que um dia havia sido de Sirius não lembravam nada os jovens que estavam em busca dos Horcruxes. Era como se ali eles estivessem seguros. Mas não havia mais segurança, e havia destruição por todos os lados.

_**But the little boy next door**_

_Mas meu pequeno vizinho_

_**Wants to be the Lord of the Flies**_

_Deseja ser o Senhor dos Flies._

- O que vamos fazer agora?- era Harry- Parece que estamos num beco sem saída.

- Temos que pensar como ele- disse Mione, sentada sobre a mesa, comendo bolo de chocolate comprado, vendo Rony ver fascinado futebol trouxa, e Harry caminhar pela sala paranoicamente.

- Bom... eu não consigo...- disse Harry.

- Talvez devêssemos ir até a casa dos Riddles- era Mione.

- E se eles estiverem lá?

- Quem disse que eles precisam nos ver?

Harry sorriu e Mione piscou um olho.

- ÊÊÊêeÊêeÊ!- interrompeu Rony, vibrando com um gol histericamente, pulando pela sala, gritando alto demais.

- Rony?- repreenderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles marcaram um gol, ta legal?- disse ele, bravo, cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar para a televisão.

- Céus... esse garoto não vai crescer nunca.

- De quem é a vez de pegar um profeta diário?- era Harry perguntando.

- Minha!- disse Mione.

Ela murmurou alguns feitos e no instante seguinte estava loira e mais gorda. Ela saiu do apartamento e foi buscar o jornal, enquanto Harry ia para a frente da pia para lavar a louça do café (inclusive a frigideira que Rony deixara queimar).

_**It's like Cain and Able and the holy sacrifice**_

_É como Cain e Abel e o sacrifício sagrado_

_**And I have to believe that God has closed his eyes**_

_Eu tenho que acreditar que Deus fechou seus olhos**  
And if there is no Avalon and we only have one life**_

_E se aqui não é Avalon e nós só podemos viver uma vez_

Mione entrou no apartamento e teve que rir quando viu Harry rebolando e cantando muito desafinado uma música trouxa enquanto lavava a louça.

- Chega, Harry!- ela pediu.

- Ah, desculpa!- pediu ele, rindo.- O que diz aí?

Foi aí que Harry viu os olhos dela brilhando de lágrimas. Fazia tempo que Mione não ficava com aquela expressão.

- O que houve?

- Falaram que estamos desaparecidos...- disse ela- Questionam se ainda estamos vivos e... e... dizem que se você tiver sido morto não há esperanças...

Harry não soube o que dizer. Finalmente disse:

- Nós sabíamos que estávamos sujeitos a qualquer coisa quando viemos nessa missão. Só demos notícias para a Gina com os dois horcruxes... quando saímos daqui é com outras aparência...

Mione suspirou, como quem "engole" as lágrimas. Entregou o jornal para Harry e disse:

- Os pais do Rony vão ficar arrasados.

- Espero que nem eles nem a Gina acreditem nisso...

Mione sorriu.

- A Gina vai ficar bem, Harry...

- Espero que sim.

Mas enquanto Harry lia a matéria completa, ele perguntava-se porque diabo estavam lutando, sem esperanças, sem medo de morrer. Porque não podiam simplesmente ser felizes e aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o último. Tinha certeza de que não fizera muitas coisas das quais queria fazer.

Na verdade, nunca pensara em aproveitar a vida. Era sempre "Voldemort", era sempre "lutar". Era uma luta ilógica e inacabável. Ou um ou outro iriam morrer. Ou os dois. Isso era inevitável. Era o que dizia a profecia.

_**It's hard to conceive why we let our brothers die**_

_É difícil conceber porque nós deixamos nossos irmãos morrerem_

Duas semanas depois, o trio transfigurou-se cuidadosamente, reviu um plano perfeito, e partiu em direção à Little Hangleton. Era um grupo estranho mas que não chamava muita atenção.

Chegaram diante da casa e Mione logo entrou, vestida toda de negro, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, parecendo uma criminosa trouxa. Harry olhou por algum tempo para o cemitério que via na colina abaixo, mas não disse nada. As lembranças daquele torneio de bruxoe da forma como vira o Lord das Trevas renascer de um caldeirão estavam vivas demais em sua mente.Então, quando Mione cutucou-o no ombro para indicar que abrira a janela, ele apenas pôs luvas nas mãos e pulou para dentro da casa.

A partir daí, foi tudo medido e extremamente calculado.

Caminharam rápido, dividindo-se, cada um com uma lanterna, procurando qualquer coisas que pudesse ser alguma pista. Nenhuma luz foi acesa, nenhum barulho foi feito, nenhuma marca foi deixada. A casa estava em tal estado de ruína que seria possível que ninguém nunca notasse que um dia três pessoas haviam entrado ali e houvessem levado tantas coisas com eles.7

Cada um levava uma maleta lotada de coisas que poderiam ser úteis, e quando saíram da casa, não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Nenhum usou varinha, mas cada um agachou-se, tirando uma camisa, uma calça, e no instante seguinte estavam totalmente diferentes. Mione soltou o cabelo e fez um gesto:

- Vamos logo.

Quando chegaram no apartamento, muitas horas mais tarde, Rony e Harry tocaram-se em suas camas. Mas Mione pegou o jornal, observando com lágrimas nos olhos uma nota que não mostrara a nenhum dos amigos

_"Vitor Krum encontrado morto_

_Você-Sabe-Quem é o principal suspeito." (mais na página 6)_

Sem ninguém para consolá-la, ela deixou-se chorar em silêncio, por todos aqueles a quem amava e haviam sido mortos sem motivo. Tudo o que ela desejava era poder destruir todos os horcruxes de uma vez e rezar para que Harry vencesse Voldemort, porque era a única forma de impedir Voldemort de matar mais e mais...

**_  
My bed is so safe here_**

_Minha cama é tão segura aqui_

_**And my rose-colored glasses, they're broken**_

_E meus olhos coloridos rosa estão quebrados_

_**And how the truth leaks in**_

_E como a verdade escoa (desaparece)_

Harry estranhou ao ver que Mione ainda dormia. Rony estava na frente da cozinha, literalmente lutando contra uma torrada.

- Oi, Rony.

- Oi, Harry.

- A Mione ainda está dormindo?

- Está.

- Que estranho.

Ao meio dia, Mione ainda não tinha acordado. Foi quando Harry decidiu acordá-la.

- Mione? Você está bem?

A garota abriu o olhar e logo fechou-o novamente. Estava tão bom ali. Tão seguro, tão protegido. Nada poderia atingi-la ali. Nenhuma morte, nenhum desaparecimento, nenhuma maldição ou profecia.

Ainda lembrava-se que a mãe costumava dizer que a pessoa podia escolher entre ver o mundo através de uma lente de óculos negra (pelo lado negativo e pessimista) ou com uma lente cor de rosa (o lado bom e positivo da vida). Porém, naquele momento, sentia como se seus óculos cor de rosa estivessem estraçalhados e pisoteados, como todas as suas esperanças.

- Estou preocupado com você, Mi...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry... só quero ficar aqui mais um pouco... me escondendo desse mundo maluco...

Harry não disse nada. Não repreendeu-a nem condenou-a, apenas fez um cafuné rápido na cabela dela, descabelando-a. ela teve que rir e sorriu enquanto ele saía do quarto.

- Ela acordou?- perguntou Rony.

- Não. Acho que está meio deprimida.

_**And I, I can't imagine**_

_E eu, eu não consigo imaginar_

_**I saw it on the news tonight**_

_Eu vi isso nas notícias de ontem à noite_

_**That they'd announce his name**_

_Que eles anunciaram seu nome_

Um mês depois, trabalhando com todas as informações que tinham conseguido, eles estavam semi-alheios a tudo. Era o final de maio quando Rony foi buscar o Profeta e voltou estranhamente pálido.

- O que houve, Rony?

O rapaz apenas esticou o jornal. Mione olhou-o e seus olhos enxeram-se de lágrimas imediatamente. Então ela simplesmente tocou-se nos braços de Rony e começou a soluçar. No instante seguinte, os dois haviam saído. Harry abaixou-se e pegou o jornal, com medo do que leria.

A foto de Gina estava grande demais para ser ignorada e a manchete era bem clara:

_Ginevra Weasley – desaparecida ou morta?_ _Ao que tudo indica, mais uma vítima Daquele que não se deve nomear._

E então, as lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Harry, e ele não conseguia evitá-las. Na verdade, nem queria. Era como se de repente seu coração tivesse sido despedaçado, estraçalhado em míseros pedacinhos. Era como se nada mais fizesse sentido, como se não houvesse mais porque seguir adiante.

Sempre houvera um sentimento oculto de vencer e viver para voltar a vê-la, para voltar a ouvi-la sorrir, para sentir ela beijando-o levemente sempre que o via, com aquele sorriso que era a luz para quem o via, mas ele só percebera aquilo tarde demais, quando seria possível recuperar qualquer tempo perdido.

Gina havia sido mais do que iluminada. Ela havia irradiado luz e felicidade para todos, sem nunca exigir nada em troca. Ainda lembrava-se como ela o olhara quando dissera que teriam de acabar, que tinha medo de vê-la morrer. Sempre acreditara que aquilo era o certo. Não queria se sentir culpado por matar alguém de quem gostava tanto. Ele não soube quanto tempo chorou, quanto tempo desejou que aquilo não fosse verdade, que ele voltaria a ver o sorriso dela, ao ouvir seu riso, a beijar sua boca, a sentir o cabelo ser despenteado pela mão dela...

E então, o desejo de vingança ardeu mais uma vez em seu peito, talvez ainda mais forte do que antes, como uma chama imortal. O jornal foi amassado em sua mão até virar uma mísera bolinha de papel, que foi lançada contra a janela.

Lembrou-se das palavras da Gina e sorriu... "Mas, você estava muito ocupado salvando o mundo mágico... Bem... eu não posso dizer que eu estou surpresa. Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer no fim. Eu sei que você não será feliz até vencer Voldemort. Talvez por isso que eu goste muito de você. "

"E eu nem disse a ela o quanto gostava dela... ela morreu sem saber... ela nos deixou sem que soubesse..."

_**I saw the blood on his hands**_

_Eu vi o sangue em suas mãos_

_**And they told me to look away**_

_E eles me falaram para olhar longe_

Marie Sands alugou um carro trouxa e foi dirigindo calmamente até a casa de seus pais. O jornal saíra naquela manhã. Tinha que falar com ele. Tinha que dar a notícia. Era seu dever...

Quase uma hora mais tarde, estacionou diante da Toca. A casa onde havia crescido. Imagens inundaram-lhe a mente, mas ela apressou-se em afastá-las. Saiu do carro e aproximou-se da casa:

- Sra. Weasley?- chamou da porta da cozinha.

A porta abriu-se e a mãe de Gina apareceu. Estava vários quilos mais magra e parecia muito doente e deprimida.

- Oi, sou Marie Sands, aurora do Ministério.

- O... o que você quer?

Molly olhava para aquela francesa bonita e pensava na filha, que nunca mais veria, e voltou a soluçar.

- Falar sobre o desaparecimento de Ginevra Weasley.

- O que há para ser dito?

- Não muita, coisa, mas o Ministério está atrás de pistas. Tudo indica que ela tenha sido mesmo assassinada, mas estamos alertas para qualquer informação... posso entrar?- sim, Marie Sands queria lembrar-se um pouquinho de sua casa.

- Entre, por favor...

Sentaram-se na cozinha, e Marie lembrou-se quando Ginabotara o cotovelo na manteiga quando Harry estava ali, quando tinha onze anos, naquele verão maluco. Lembrou-se como sempre fora apaixonada por ele, e quase riu.

- Quando falou pela última vez com sua filha?

- Logo depois do Natal.

- Ela estava bem? E normal?

- Não. Estava muito abatida e parecia realmente deprimida, mas agia como se nunca tivesse sido mais feliz...

- Aconteceu algo que possa ter desencadeado essa reação nela?

E, enquanto Molly contava sobre Gina e Harry e a história dos dois, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, Marie ouvia atentamente. Duas horas mais tarde, quando voltou ao Ministério para dar ao relatório, já tinha a causa de sua morte: Harry Potter.

_**I tell ya it's like Cain and Able and the holy sacrifice**_

_Eu disse "sim". É como Cain e Abel e o sacrifício sagrado_

_**And I have to believe that God has closed his eyes**_

_Eu tenho que acreditar que Deus fechou seus olhos_

Rony e Mione olharam para Harry dormindo no sofá.

- Ele parece péssimo.

- O que você queria?- sussurrou Mione, as lágrimas enxendo os olhos- Ele abriu mão dela porque pensou que ela estaria mais segura assim, e agora descobriu que isso não adiantou nada, que só perdeu quase um ano de sua vida por nada...

- Você acha que é verdade? Que ela morreu mesmo.

- O que pode ter acontecido mais, Rony?

- Sei lá. Também saiu notícias de que nós havíamos morrido e... bem... não morremos não é? Estamos aqui escondidos...

- Acho que não, Rony. Gina não tem motivos para simplesmente agir escondida. Não consigo imaginar ela fazendo algo como forjar a própria morte.

- Às vezes as pessoas nos surpreendem, querida.

- Não sei, Rony...

_**And if there is no Avalon and we only have one life**_

_E se aqui não é Avalon e nós só podemos viver uma vez_

_**It's hard to conceive why we let our sisters die**_

_É difícil conceber porque deixamos nossas irmãs morrer_

Tonks chegou em casa por volta das três horas da madrugada. Logo atrás dela vinha Remo, grandes olheiras de cansaço e ainda mais grisalho. Porém, nos olhos dele, havia um brilho que ninguém nunca vira, como uma felicidade que ninguém poderia tirar dele. E era assim que se sentia: mais feliz do que todo o resto do mundo junto.

- Ela já está dormindo.

Observaram a garota morena dormindo.

Remo abraçou Tonks por trás, beijando-a no meio dos cabelos lilases.

- Porque ela está fazendo isso, Tonks? Que motivo suficientemente forte ela tem pra desistir de tudo? O que ela vai ganhar com isso?

- Ela também não ganharia nada do outro jeito.

Tonks virou-se para Remo, deixando que ele a abraçasse. Ficou algum tempo assim, só sentindo a respiração ritmada dele contra seu peito, até que sussurrou:

- Você acha que eu não devia ter ajudado ela?

- Não sei, Ni- sussurrou ele- Acho que ela não pensou direito nas conseqüências.

- Talvez. Mas você não a viu como a Gina mesmo. Não lembrava em nada a pessoa que nós conhecemos. Como se quando Harry deixou-a ele tivesse levado toda a vida dela. Em termos estranhos, foi isso que matou nossa ruivinha...- um risinho.- Mas vamos deixar disso...

Remo riu e inclinou-se beijando-a. alguns minutos depois, eles afastaram-se e ela sussurrou:

- Você está com fome? Posso fazer alguma coisa para...

- Não, não precisa, eu mesmo faço.

Ela riu e perguntou com jeito de ofendida:

- Mas eu cozinho tão mal assim?

- Só um pouco...

Os dois riram e foram se beijando para a cozinha, como se tivessem novamente quinze anos. Naqueles momentos, fossem quando fossem, quando só existia os dois, era quando eles sentiam que valia a pena viverem. Era quando estavam rindo e se beijando que eles encontravam forças para prosseguir, para não se deixar vencer nem morrer, porque sabiam que queriam ficar lado a lado para sempre, até que estivessem tão velhinhos que nem conseguissem se mover.

Diante do fogão, beijaram-se mais uma vez, querendo aproveitar cada segundo que tinham.

_**Why, why?**_

_Porque, porque?_

_**Why?**_

_Por que?_

Harry acordou e viu Mione diante do fogão.

- Ah, não...- foi a primeira coisa que disse, já pensando na gororoba que Mione devia estar tentando fazer.

- Bom dia pra ti também Harry!- disse ela, parecendo mais animada do que estava.

- Bom dia.- respondeu, mau – humorado.

Mione olhou-o atentamente.

- Você está bem?

- Claro que estou.

- Você... viu o jornal, não é?

- Sim. Eu vi.

Mione analisou-o por mais algum tempo.

- Você está bem mesmo?

- Eu não vou ficar chorando, Mione. É tarde demais para tentar mudar qualquer coisa.

- _Por que?_- perguntou ela- Porque?

- Não sei. Acho que talvez nem cheguemos a descobrir. Mas isso não é mais importante.

- Como não é importante? Você faz parecer que isso não te atinge... Insensível e frio...

- Esta foi a maneira que eu encontrei de não deixar que Voldemort me atinja. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Acho que você está sendo estúpido.

Harry não disse nada, apenas achatou os cabelos com as mãos, mal-humorado.

- Do jeito que está agindo parece que nunca chegou a gostar dela de verdade. Parece que ela foi uma coisa boa que simplesmente acabou, que... sei lá...- Mione começou a chorar naquele momento.- Como se você não se lembrasse da pessoa maravilhosa e incrível que ela foi... e...

- Eu sei tudo o que ela foi e tudo o que era merecia, Mione, talvez até melhor do que você. E não quero falar disso.

- Fugir não vai adiantar nada!

Naquele momento ouviram Rony gritando do quarto:

- Que cheiro de queimado é esse?

Mione virou-se para o fogão:

- Oh, merda! Torrei o nosso almoço!

_**It's a confusing civilization, darling**_

_É uma civilização confusa, querido_

_**I tell ya it's like Cain and Able and the holy sacrifice**_

_Eu disse "sim". É como Cain e Abel e o sacrifício sagrado_

_**And I have to believe that God has closed his eyes**_

_Eu tenho que acreditar que Deus fechou seus olhos**  
**_

Ninphadora saiu para trabalhar antes que Remo acordasse. Marie Sands já havia saído e ela rumou em silêncio para o Quartel General dos aurores, pensando sobre como o mundo andava louco.

Quem a visse caminhando, veria apenas uma mulher meio louca, de cabelos lilases, usando roupas no mínimo estranhas e descombinantes, mas que tinha um olhar extremamente feliz e um sorriso no rosto de quem estava apaixonada.

Ela chegou no Ministério e encontrou-o em alvoroço. Trombou em alguns segundos com Arthur Weasley, que parecia muito mal.

- Tudo bem?

- Eu... ahn... sim... quer dizer... não.- ela sabia que ele estava se referindo a Gina, mas a movimentação era estranha demais e Tonks era uma aurora...

- O que está acontecendo por aqui?

- Tivemos mais um ataque. No metrô trouxa. Marie Sands já foi pra lá junto com Moddy. Ela não parecia nada bem. Achamos que se meteu em algum duelo...

- Ai meu Deus!- disse Tonks- Vou ver o que posso fazer! Depois eu quero falar com você!

E saiu correndo para o Quartel General. Chegou lá e Quim logo puxou-a:

- Estamos com problemas. Marie foi pegá-los. Ela levou a melhor contra sete caras, sozinha, mas um oitavo meteu uma bomba no metrô trouxa. Marie chamou Moddy e ele foi pra lá, e parece que aquilo virou um inferno. Já mandei mais três novatos, mas o resto está em missão e...

- Fale de falar e vamos logo, Quim!

No instante seguinte, Tonks havia desaparatado e Quim logo seguiu-a. Estavam agora a poucos metros um do outro e, numa troca de olhar, trocaram também de roupas com um piscar de olhos, e os cabelos de Tonks tornaram-se ruivos.

Os dois seguiram caminhando apressados, abrindo caminho pela multidão, e logo encontraram Moddy, Marie e os três aurores duelando contra quase vinte Comensais. Por um momento ela viu como Marie parecia segura de si e tranqüila duelando, e no outro ela já estava no meio da luta. Quim virou-se para as pessoas e imediatamente berrou:

- Se afastem! Vocês são idiotas?

Mas a multidão não parecia ouvir, e gritava em pânico. Dentro do metrô uma bomba havia explodido e o estava tudo pegando fogo. Várias pessoas choravam e polícias trouxas estavam sem saber o que fazer.

Enquanto lutava, Tonks começou a pensar como venceriam. Não havia ninguém para chegar. Não havia nem Dumbledore, nem Harry Potter, nem um bando de adolescentes de quinze e dezesseis anos para acabar com eles. Ela nem percebeu que chorava, apenas lutava, desejando poder estralar os dedos fazendo-os desaparecer.

Foi quando os Comensais simplesmente desaparataram. Moddy estava caído no chão, assim como outros três comensais. Marie Sands sorriu, mexendo nos cabelos como se não tivesse acabado de duelar com Comensais, e disse:

- Vamos ver se conseguimos salvar alguma coisa lá dentro.

- Você está bem?

- Nunca me senti melhor, Tonks.

E seguiu caminhando apressada para o metrô, enquanto prendia os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, atraindo olhares de admiração das pessoas, como se fosse uma heroína.

_**And if there is no Avalon and we only have one life**_

_E se aqui não é Avalon e nós só podemos viver uma vez_

_**It's hard to conceive why we let our people die**_

_É difícil conceber porque nossas pessoas tem que morrer_

Muitas horas mais tarde, quando já era noite alta, finalmente haviam conseguido terminar de "obliviatar" todos que haviam visto a cena. Tonks deixou-se cair numa cadeira, bocejando e logo depois dizendo:

- Céus, que dia longo e louco...

Ao seu lado, ainda de pé, linda como se nada houvesse acontecido, deixando que um curandeiro limpar os cortes em seu rosto, estava Marie, parecendo uma estrela de cinema.

- Nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva...

- Exatamente. E um bom prato de comida.

As duas tiveram que rir e Moddy aproximou-se, já com os dois olhos no lugar.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Muito.- confirmou Marie, como se houvesse ido a uma festa e houvesse pergunta se se divertira.

- Que bom... amanhã então estarão lá normalmente?

- Sim.- afirmou Marie- Se precisar antes é só pedir.

- Certo, Sands. Agora acho melhor vocês irem. Já está tarde.

As duas seguiram caminhando juntas. Moddy sorriu. Era bom para elas se tornarem amigas. Talvez fizesse bem. Havia ficado realmente impressionado com Marie Sands, como ela conseguia agir sob pressão, como parecia sempre controlada e com o controle da situação.

_**We let 'em die**_

_Nós os deixamos morrer_

_**And watch them die**_

_E olhamo-os morrer_

**- **Você está bem, Marie?

- Sim, estou bem.

- O que achou do dia?

- Muito bom. E você?

- Não sei...

Continuaram em silêncio.

- Você foi muito bem, Marie. Realmente me surpreendeu.

- Surpreendi até a mim mesma.

Marie riu.

- Mas duelar me deixou esfomeada.

- Ah, isso é normal.

- Que bom saber disso!

As duas riram.

- Sabe... achei que fosse mais fácil.- era Marie- Achei que era fácil impedir que ninguém morresse.

- Isso é muito mais difícil do que pensamos... porque num duelo basta piscarmos os olhos ou vacilar por um milésimo de segundo para sermos mortos. É assim que é a guerra, Marie.

- Quando desci lá para baixo e vi aqueles trouxas morrendo eu me senti tão idiota, tão tola e inútil... Queria ter o poder de deixá-los viver...

- Você verá todo o tipo de coisa, Gina. Ser auror não é só lutar. É sofrer, é chorar, é conseguir olhar as pessoas morrerem e não entrar em parafuso. Você tem que erguer uma barreira ao seu redor, para que isso não te atinga...

- Nada vai me atingir, Tonks. Não restou nada no meu coração para ser atingido.

- Tem certeza?

- A única coisa que me restava eu não posso ter. Não vou deixar que algo que eu nunca tive destrua a única coisa que eu posso ter.

- E o que você pode ter?

- A chance de lutar. É a única coisa que me resta.

Tonks observou-a no resto do caminho em silêncio, as estrelas brilhando lá em cima. Uma noite linda. Linda até demais. "Remo deve estar me esperando", disse a si mesmo, "é ele que faz tudo ficar tão lindo...". Sorriu e continuou caminhando.

Marie Sands pensava em como tudo escorregava por entre seus dedos. Não iria voltar atrás em nada, não iria deixar de lutar, mas sentia que não lhe restavam motivos para continuar vivendo. Não havia nada esperando com ela. Não havia porque lutar.

**Ufa! Consegui!**

**Hehehe**

**Esse capítulo saiu aos tropeços mas saiu... comecei ele umas quinze vezes, cada um de uma forma diferente...**

**Realmente foram esse monte de reviews que me inspiraram! Vou responder!**

**Mah Potter: **hehehe... aí está a continuação! Espero que também goste deste capítulo... H/G vai ficar só nas lembranças e nos desejos por um tempo eu acho...

**Michelle Granger:** bom aí está a continuação... você prefere a Gina deprê ou lutando? Bom, eu não sei... essa que luta nem é a Gina né...

**Cristina Melx:** taí a continuação! Espero que também goste!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** bom, acho que deu pra entender que o nosso trio parada dura também se disfarçou nesse aí... e os romances vão indo...

**Maria Wealey:** continuei... que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! O que achou desse capítulo?

**Allie Fowl:** espero que vc goste deste capítulo também!

**Aback:** não deixe de comentar esse novo capítulo!

**Patty:** brigado! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que continue gostando...

**Alicia Spinnet: **só espero que este esteja tão bom quanto o primeiro hehehe

**Pati G W Black:** hehehe… continuei sim! Você não vai precisar vir aqui em casa me cobrar... espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Wo Ai Ni:** pois é... nem sei de onde me veio a idéia dela forjando a própria morte. Sei lá. Eu não faria isso. Mas vamos ver até onde a Gina vai com isso né. Sei lá... esse capítulo tem um pouquinho dela... o que achou?

**Bom, vou agradecer mais uma vez as reviews... aliás, a música desse capítulo é "No Avalon", da Alanis Morissete, espero que tenham gostado também. Aliás... quem vocês preferem que eu dê enfoque no próximo capítulo?**

**Deixem reviews e me façam feliz! Quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu vou escrever hehehehe...**

**Bjinhus... **


	3. Excuses

**EXCUSES ( DESCULPAS )**

_**Why no one will help me **_

_(Por que ninguém irá me ajudar?)_

_**I am too dumb I am too smart **_

_(Eu sou muito estúpida, eu sou muito esperta)_

Marie Sands foi a primeira aurora a chegar no Quartel General dos aurores na manhã seguinte. Na verdade, o sol nem havia nascido ainda quando ela entrou lá dentro. Encontrou Quim sentado diante da mesa, lendo alguns relatórios.

- Ué, madrugou hoje!

- Digamos que estava sem sono- sorriu adoravelmente e perguntou- O que você tem aí?

- Alguns relatórios. Estamos investigando o que realmente aconteceu ano passado em Hogwarts...

- O que houve lá?

- Um ataque. Senta aí...- ela sentou-se ao lado dele, observando uma pasta que devia conter no mínimo quinhentas folhas dalitografadas a mão- Naquela noite, o Potter e o Dumbledore saíram. Tinham algo muito importante a fazer em outro lugar. Até agora ninguém sabe de nada.

- E aí? O que aconteceu?

- Snape era um traidor. Ele informou Você-sabe-quem que Dumbledore e Potter estavam fora, e os Comensais invadiram a escola. Alguns aurores e bruxos que estava no lugar uniram-se a um grupo de estudantes que "liderou" a batalha. Houve confronto, muita destruição. Potter e Dumbledore estavam de volta algum tempo depois. Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu, ou quem matou quem. Só se sabe que Dumbledore foi morto pelos Comensais, que fugiram imediatamente.

- Porque simplesmente não perguntam para ele?

- Ele se recusou a falar. O próprio Ministro foi falar com ele. Potter foi bem claro.

- O que ele disse?

- Que aqueles eram seus negócios. Que não interessava a mais ninguém onde ele estivera com Dumbledore. O Ministro ficou furioso, é claro, e Potter apenas olhou-o e disse que era um homem de Dumbledore e que era no ex-diretor que estava sua liberdade.

- É um bom garoto, não é?

- Sim, ele é. Tem algo nele, uma determinação, uma força oculta, algo muito poderoso e que no entanto não é perceptível por trás de toda aquela aparência de órfão perdido.

- Ele apenas cresceu, Quim.

- É, talvez seja apenas isso.

Marie pegou a folha e começou a ler atentamente. Quim levantou-se e voltou algum tempo depois com uma xícara de café fumegante. Ela aceitou e agradeceu com um sorriso, para logo perguntar:

- Alguma novidade?

_**  
They'll not understand me**_

_(Eles não me entenderão)_

_**I am lonely **_

_(Eu estou sozinha)_

Tonks chegou ao Quartel General tropeçando num tapete e voando porta adrento, derrubando Moddy que levava uma pilha gigantesca de papéis, que voaram em todas as direções.

- Ah, meu Merlin! Estou pior ainda hoje! Me desculpa, Moddy!

Ela levantou-se mal-humorado, enquanto Tonks entendia-lhe um dos olhos que voara longe da colisão. Em volta da mesa de reuniões, Marie, Quim e outros doze aurores riam. Tonks corou levemente e riu também, acenando para eles:

- Bom dia, pessoal.

- Começou com o pé direito hoje, hein!

- Logo com o Moddy!- comentou outro.

- Pois é, queria algo diferente do que o Quim hoje.

Todos os aurores riram e Marie percebeu que apesar do trabalho que tinham eles eram muito engraçados. Riu junto e Tonks sentou-se numa das cadeiras, quase derrubando-a.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?- perguntou Quim.

- É claro que está. Sou assim por natureza.

Eles riram novamente e Moddy interrompeu-os:

- A cena foi realmente muito engraçado- Quim tossiu para disfarça um novo acesso de risos- Mas temos que começar a reunião.

- O que temos de novo por aí, Olho Tonto?- perguntou Tonks, animada, como uma criança que pergunta aos pais o que ganharia no Natal.

_**They'll hate me **_

_(Eles me odiarão)_

_**And there is not enough time **_

_(E não há tempo suficiente)_

Enquanto Moddy falava sobre como teriam de descobrir o que Potter e Dumbledore haviam ido fazer, Marie perguntava-se se contava ou não. Os sentimentos confundiam-se dentro dela, que achava que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Talvez fosse isso que aconteceria. Por isso Marie apenas fingiu que nunca conhecera Harry Potter.

- E então, Marie, alguma idéia fantástica?

- Vamos começar do princípio. Quais são as suspeitas?

- Voldemort.

- Algo sobre ele ser o Escolhido, talvez.- sugeriu Tonks.

- Estamos chegando perto.- riu Gina, como se aquilo fosse um jogo de adivinho- O que mais temos de pistas e suspeitas?

- Parece que ele havia recebido aulas particulares de Dumbledore.

- Então temos quase a certeza de que tem a ver com Voldemort. Agora a pergunta é: o que pode ser...

Moddy olhou-a:

- Você faz tudo parecer tão óbvio.

- E tudo _é_ óbvio, Moddy.- retrucou ela.- Eles devem ter ido a algum lugar.

- Rosmerta disse que viu-os indo ao Cabeça do Javali, mas eles não foram lá.

- Então vamos pensar. Como eles podem ter ido? Acredito que se foram para longe, não iriam de vassoura, ou demorariam mais. E poderiam ser visto. Flu exigiria lareiras, e isso implicaria testemunhas. O que nos resta?

- Chaves de portais e apartação.

- Dumbledore não usa chaves de portais- disse Quim imediatamente- Ele odeia-as.

- Então só nos resta aparatação. Temos registros da magia utilizada naquela noite em Hogsmeade, não temos?

Marie sorriu para eles. E foi então que pensou... e se Harry sobrevivesse? E se ele não estivesse realmente morto, só escondido, e sobrevivesse? Ela foi tomada por sentimento de pânico tão porfundo que Quim perguntou:

- Marie, você está bem?

- Eu... vou pegar um copo d'água.

Todos observaram-na levantar-se, e Quim e Moddy trocaram um olhar interrogativo. Marie só conseguia pensar se Harry a perdoaria por estar fugindo daquele jeito. Mas ser Gina Weasley só significava dor e sofrimento. Nada além daquilo.

**_  
It's too hard to help me_**

_(É tão difícil me ajudar?)_

_**And god wants me to work **_

_(E Deus quer que eu trabalhe)_

_**No resting no lazy **_

_(Sem descanço, sem preguiça)_

Marie Sands deitou-se naquele dia muito depois da meia noite. Tonks havia ficado para o turno noturno, e Remo estava no Ministério também. Por isso ela fez o jantar sozinha e sentou-se para mordiscá-lo perdida em pensamentos. Terminou de jantar e foi até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho longo e reconfortante, e ao sair do chuveiro deixou-se olhar muito tempo no espelho.

Era estranho ver-se com outras feições. Ser linda, de parar o trânsito, a ponto de conquistar o homem que quisesse. Mas tudo o que Gina queria era Harry. E quando pensou aquilo riu, porque Gina Weasley estava morta.

Caiu na cama, os olhos azuis vivos muito abertos, pensando no que a levara a tomar aquela decisão. E descobriu, desesperada, que não haviam motivos. Talvez fosse mais fácil simplesmente desistir de tudo. Reaparecer como Gina e deixar que Marie morresse. Mas então voltaria a sofrer, a chorar, a esperar sentada enquanto Harry lutava lá fora. A esperar por algo que talvez nunca chegasse.

Aquilo não era justo. Aquilo não era nem de longe o que ela conhecia como justiça. Nem só para ela, mas para todos. Ninguém merecia aquela guerra, aquelas mortes, àqueles ataques repentinos onde nunca instante você está vivo o no outro é só um corpo caído.

Marie fechou os olhos e deixou-se divagar por um mundo de sonhos onde era feliz com Harry. Onde eles caminhavam juntos à beira do lago em Hogwarts, de mãos dadas, rindo de coisas idiotas. A morena sentiu os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas, mas não iria chorar.

Harry devia estar lá em algum lugar, escondido, talvez em busca de um novo horcrux. Talvez já tivesse conseguido mais algum. Talvez tivesse conhecido outra pessoa. Alguém que realmente valia o risco de ser morta só para estar com ela. Alguém melhor que Gina. Mas não houve lágrimas. Apenas um aperto no peito e o desejo de houvesse alguém ali apenas para abraçá-la, para apoiá-la naquela loucura.

E então desejou poder ter novamente onze anos, ter vergonha de gostar de Harry, enfiar o cotovelo no pote de manteiga, ficar vermelha cada vez que ele olhava para ela... ou senão estar novamente no quinto ano e vencer o jogo de quadribol, para logo depois ele surgir e beijá-la como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Mas ali, naquele apartamento vazio, era como se aquilo fizesse parte de outra vida, como se houvesse acontecido em outro século. E então, depois de todo aquele depressionismo, ela adormeceu.

_**These excuses how they served me so well **_

_(Essas desculpas, como elas tem me servido bem) _

_**They've kept me safe **_

_(Elas tem me mantido segura)_

_**They've kept me stoic **_

_(Elas tem me mantido presa)_

_**They've kept me locked in my own cell **_

_(Elas tem me mantido trancada em minha própria cela)_

Marie Sands chegou novamente muito cedo no Quartel General de Aurores no dia seguinte. Tão cedo que Tonks ainda estava lá, sentada numa cadeira, tomando café desesperadamente, com olheiras horríveis.

- Você já está aqui?

- Não conseguia mais dormir.

**- **Você parece estranha. Está tudo bem?

**-** Aham.

Tonks olhou-a de uma forma estranhamente maternal. Mas Marie só riu e disse:

- Alguma novidade?

- Nada de muito interessante.

- Sei...

Então, tão baixo que Marie mal pôde ouvir...

- Você não vai dizer nada, não é?

- Não... Nem que Voldemort me peça, eu não direi.

- A ninguém? Nem mesmo se encontrar Harry?

Marie primeiro não disse nada. Abriu a boca para logo fechá-la, como se não soubesse o que dizer. Finalmente sorriu e disse:

- Harry Potter? Não posso garantir nada em relação a ele, Tonks, e você sabe disso.

Tonks concordou com a cabeça e voltou ao seu café, parecendo que iria cair dormindo a qualquer segundo.

- Você parece mal, Tonks. Vá para casa e eu cubro seu turno.

- Tem certeza de que dá conta?

- É claro que tenho! Vá logo!

Tonks levantou-se e sorriu.

- Você consegue chegar em casa acordada?

- Não vou arriscar. Vou pedir uma chave de portal lá embaixo. Tome cuidado aí. Não faça nenhuma besteira, Marie.

- Pode deixar comigo, Tonks. Vá logo.

_**I'm too far from home**_

_(Eu estou tão longe de casa)_

_**It takes far too much energy**_

_(E isso gasta muita energia)_

Enquanto estava ali sentada, Marie bebericava o café, sem pensar em nada, apenas batendo o pé no chão ao ritmo de uma música trouxa que Mione gostava de cantar.

- O que temos aqui? Marie Sands!

- Bom dia pra você!- disse a morena, rindo, para o auror que entrou ali, John Hoff, um alemão realmente bom mas que quase nunca havia visto e nunca havia conversado.

- Certo, estou acordado desde onde e não está sendo um bom dia. Cadê a Tonks?

- Estou no lugar dela. Ela parecia prestes a desmaiar de sono.

- Típico dela...

Os dois riram.

- Certo. Estamos com algo não muito importante, mas alguém tem que ir verificar. Parece que houve um incidente perto do shopping trouxa. Quer ir ou posso ir eu? É que perdi o show no metrô dormindo e gostaria de recuperar...

Marie riu.

- Vá lá. Precisa que eu faça algo a mais por aqui?

- Apenas verifique os monitores. Qualquer agitação anormal de magia, aperte o botão vermelho.

- Mais alguma coisa?

Ele olhou-a por um momento antes de perguntar:

- Quer almoçar comigo?

Ela riu.

- Quando, John?

- Hoje mesmo, se eu voltar a tempo!

- Certo, eu vou.- ela sorriu e ele acenou.

- Tome cuidado, Marie.

- Você também.

Ela foi para a frente dos aparelhos, imaginando como analisá-los. Certamente eles deviam aprender como fazer coisas como aquela funcionar na escola de aurores, mas Gina nem era uma bruxa formada.

Foi quando vozes discutindo surgiram e ela empurrou a cadeira de rodinhas para trás, observando os dois aurores que entraram naquele momento, e um deles tocou sobre a mesa uma pilha de papéis.

- Pare de agir como um idiota, Dan!

- Pare você, George, você não é invencível, está bem?

- Hey? Brigas às seis da matina só se for bem longe daqui. De preferência em um lugar onde eu não escute nada...

Os dois olharam para ela e tiveram que rir de sua expressão de desolada. Dan, que era um dos aurores mais novos, sorriu para ela e disse:

- Desculpa, Marie, não sabia que você estava aqui.

- Agora sabe!

George riu e disse:

- Estamos com um problema, Marie, venha dar uma olhada nisso.

- O que foi?

Ela levantou-se e observou a parte da página onde George apontava com o dedo cuja unha estava roída.

- O que foi?

_**And I cannot afford to**_

_(E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer)_

_**No one will ever see me **_

_(Ninguém me verá mais)_

Foram interrompidos naquele momento por um apito dos aparelhos. Marie correu até lá, tocando-se sobre a cadeira e analisando-os sem entender nada. Porém, foi muito fácil ver o que estava acontecendo. Era perto do shopping. John fora para lá. Devia estar em perigo.

- O que houve aí, Marie?

- Um ataque. É na…- ela deu o endereço- Precisam de vocês lá. Eu cuido de tudo aqui.

- Mas...

- Vão logo!- pediu ela.

E, pela primeira vez, ela não queria lutar. Queria apenas ficar ali, não arriscar a própria vida, não ver os outros quase morrerem. Foi quando Moddy, Quim e outros três aurores que, ela sabia, haviam sido transferidos da América naquele mesmo dia, entraram ali.

- Bom dia, Tonks. Espero que não me derrube hoje.

- Não é a Tonks- disse Marie- Sou eu.

- Ah, é você. Algo novo?

- Um ataque num shopping trouxa. John, George e Dan estão lá.

- É grande?

Gina não imaginava se era grande ou não.

- Venha dar uma olhada nisso!- sugeriu, tentando disfarçar sua ignorância diante dos aparelhos.

Moddy aproximou-se com os outros aurores. Assim que ele olhou para a tela do aparelho, seus olhos se arregalaram:

- Oh meu Deus! É horrível! Vamos logo!

Marie levantou-se sem pensar.

- Você fica aí, Marie. Acione os outros aurores. Queremos paramédicos e obliviatores no local. Você coordena a missão.

- Eu... o que?

- É tudo seu. Só vamos lutar.

Moddy saiu, seguido pelos três americanos. Quim virou-se para Marie:

- Vá em frente, Marie. Ele nunca deixou nada nas mãos dos outros quando podia fazer tudo sozinho.

- Isso é algo bom?

- Ta brincando?

Ele saiu rindo e ela ficou ali imóvel por algum tempo, antes de começar a escrever apressadamente vários memorandos.

_Enviar obliviatores para..._

_Enviar paramédicos para..._

_Todas as unidades de aluno disponíveis para..._

Depois de alguns minutos todos já estavam voando, e Gina ficou olhando mais um pouco para a tela. Foi quando viu outro monitor, mais à esquerda, semi-escondido. Aproximou-se de lá e leu o que dizia num bilhetinho:

_Cuidado, em manutenção_

Ela viu que haviam vários saquinhos com coisas penduradas, do tipo anéis, prendedores de cabelo, brincos, e até pedaços de cabelo, cada um com uma etiqueta e uma sigla. Ela observou novamente a tela e viu algumas palavras escritas em lápis: _procurados_, sob a própria máquina.

Observou com mais atenção. Era um mapa mundial. Um globo que girava. Não havia nada ali. Marie já podia imaginar. Era um localizador que só agia se magia fosse utilizada. Mione falara que o Ministério estava trabalhando nessas coisas. Foi quando viu um ponto.

Pôs o dedo sobre o ponto e sentiu aquele lugar aumentar várias vezes. Podia já ler em que ruas o pontinho estava caminhando. A sigla sobre o ponto laranja (isso deve ser coisa da Tonks, pensou), dizia: SPS. Ela procurou apressada pelo saquinho com aquela sigla.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Era um livro. Um livro encapado com as letras descascadas dizendo: _Hogwarts – Chamada_. Marie ofegou. Só podia ser ele. O traidor. O culpado por tudo aquilo. Sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos e levantou-se. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, simplesmente partiu.

Não importava-se com mais nada. Sabia apenas que precisava pegá-lo. Não se importava com mais nada. Foi até a seção de chaves de portais e disse:

- Eu preciso de um agora, para perto de King Kross.

- Mas...

- Vou pegar um dos grandes, sério...

Ela agarrou a chave de portal e desapareceu. Quando "caiu" lá, Snape ainda estava lá. Sabia que era ele sem nem olhá-lo de frente. Foi então que riu:

- Que prazer, Snape, encontrá-lo aqui!

O bruxou virou-se. Tinha o rosto sangrando e não parecia muito bem.

- Você não parece muito bem. Houve algum problema?

- Quem é você?- perguntou ele.

- Você anda desinformado. Sou Marie Sands. Nova aurora. Vim da França.

- Mais uma idiotinha.

Marie Sands sorriu e bateu com a varinha na palma da mão esquerda. Não sabia como podia estar se controlando. Aquele cara havia matado Dumbledore. Aquele cara era um traidor.

- Eu? Talvez. Idiota em ter confiado em você, Professor Snape. Mas não se preocupe. Em breve irão descobrir quem matou Dumbledore. Falta pouco...

- Não há como provar nada!

- Há sim, Snape!

Ele moveu a varinha e atacou-a. a partir daí foi uma confusão de feitiços voando para tudo quando é lado. Marie nem sabia de onde conhecia tantos feitiços, só soube que os lançava com tal seriedade que Snape estava com sérios problemas para se defender. Foi praticamente sem querer que Snape foi atingido e voou para trás, ficando imóvel no chão, olhando-a aproximar-se cuidadosamente dele.

Foi naquele momento que Marie ouviu uma voz que conhecia bem demais.

- Fiquem onde estão!

Marie não se virou para olhar. Estava preocupada demais olhando para Snape, que parecia realmente muito mal.

- Você é um idiota, Snape- disse ela- Você foi um completo e total idiota, não é?

- E se fui? O que você tem a ver com isso?- cuspiu ele, com ódio- Eu nem te conheço!

Foi quando três pessoas aproximaram-se. Marie olhou atentamente para cada um deles, mas não se pareciam em nada com Harry, Mione e Rony. A mulher era bem mais baixinha e tinha cabelos morenos com mexas exageradas rosa pink, e os dois homens eram loiros, um liso e o outro encaracolado. As feições eram diferentes. A única coisa que parecia era a voz.

Marie, que segurava a varinha do bruxo, tocou-a para um dos rapazes, que estava na frente, e disse:

- Ele é todo de vocês.

- Quem é você?- perguntou a garota.

- Marie Sands. Sou aurora. E vocês?

Silêncio. Um dos loiros xingava Snape... Marie podia entreouvir as palavras: "traidor estúpido! Você matou-o! Eu vi! Eu vi! Eu estava lá, seu cretino, seu falso, seu..."

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Marie, que sorriu para a mulher estranha à sua frente.

- Não vai levá-lo?

- Ainda não é a hora dele.

- Você... está bem?

- Estou ótima.

- Parece machucada.

Mas Marie não sentiu nada. Seus olhos viam um dos loiros socando com força o rosto do homem, com raiva, enquanto gritava. Foi quando Marie disse:

- Menos, Harry Potter. O cara pode ter sido idiota, mas isso não vai trazer Dumbledore de volta.

Marie saiu caminhando e o rapaz afastou-se do bruxo caído, correndo até ela. Marie começou a correr também. Não queria que ele a visse chorando. Não queria ter de olhar para aquele rosto estranho. Mas os dedos dele seguraram seu braço e puxaram-na firmemente:

- Quem é você? Porque me chamou de Harry Potter?

- Porque ele foi o único que viu Dumbledore morrer. Você foi quem viu Snape matá-lo. Ou não? Havia mais alguém lá, Harry?

O rapaz loiro ficou alguns minutos apenas olhando-a.

- Quem é você? Como sabe isso?

- Sou Marie Sands, e você nunca me viu na vida.

- Então como sabe sobre isso?

- Sei muitas coisas que você nem imagina, Harry.

Então, lentamente, as feições dele foram mudando, até que ele estava moreno, de óculos, olhos azuis, a cicatriz na testa. Ele viu como os olhos dela brilhavam e como as lágrimas pareciam prestes a cair, mas não disse nada.

- De onde você me conhece, Sands, diga logo!

Ele sacudiu-a e Marie fechou os olhos. Ele tinha o direito de saber. Marie sabia que ele não morrera. Ele também tinha o direito de saber.

_**These excuses how they served me so well **_

_(Essas desculpas, como elas tem me servido bem) _

_**They've kept me safe **_

_(Elas têm me mantido segura)_

Gina encarava aqueles olhos verdes e sentia as lágrimas acumulando-se cada vez mais nos olhos. Não conseguia se mexer. De repente, faltava-lhe coragem para mostrar a ele o que fizera consigo mesmo.

Seria tão mais fácil continuar apenas admirando-os, apenas perdida naquele olho verde que tanto gostava.

Foi só naquele momento, olhando-o, que Marie percebeu o quanto ele havia mudado. Havia em seus olhos apenas um brilho "maníaco" e obssessivo, algo que ela nunca vira antes, e até sentiu medo. Ele não sorria. Havia crescido quase quinze centímetros, o que significava que estava bem mais alto que ela. A diferença era tanta que ela mantinha o queixo erguido.

- Diga, garota! Quem é você? Da onde me conhece? Como sabia que era eu?

- Eu simplesmente sei, Harry- sussurrou ela- Eu venho estado com você em pensamento por todo esse tempo... eu... eu...- ela ficou muda.

Foi quando veio uma exclamação seguido de um grito. Marie apenas olhou por sobre o ombro de Harry e sussurrou:

- Vá ajudar o Rony e a Mione, Harry... não os deixe sozinhos...

O rapaz olhou para trás.

- Nós ainda não terminamos, Sands!- ele segurou-a com mais força no braço.

- Você está me machucando!

- Qual é o seu problema, hein?

- Não te interessa, Harry. Dessa vez não é da sua conta...

Ela baixou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas iam escorrendo por sua face. Harry olhou-a e parecia não estar entendendo nada.

- Vá logo, Harry. Saiba que estarei sempre contigo.

- Eu nem sei quem você é.

- Vá logo, droga! São seus amigos! São as pessoas que estão ao seu lado nessa guerra!

O rapaz saiu correndo em direção aos amigos. A mulher estava insconsciente no chão e o outro rapaz lutava. Harry, agora já transformado novamente no rapaz loiro esquisito, ainda olhou uma última vez para trás, em busca da estranha moça francesa, antes de assumir seu lugar na luta.

_**They've kept me stoic**_

_(Elas tem me mantido presa)_

_**They've kept me locked in my own cell **_

_(Elas tem me mantido trancada em minha própria cela)_

Marie chegou meia hora depois no quartel general dos aurores. Já havia chorado toda uma cota anual e não queria mais. Sentia-se acabada e doída em cada centímetro do seu corpo. Tudo o que queria era uma cama, um travesseiro, um chocolate e solidão. Era a única coisa que lhe restava.

Porém, assim que entrou lá, Quim agarrou-lhe o braço. Quando encarou-a, parecia um caminhão havia passado sobre ela.

- O que você fez?

- É uma longa história, Quim, mas estou bem.

- Tem certeza? Parece péssima!

- As aparências enganam, Quim. Quem parece péssimo na verdade é você. O que houve?

- Estamos levando a pior no shopping. Vim buscar reforço.

- Eu vou junto.

- Você coordena tudo daqui, Sands. Ouviu as ordens de Moddy. É para chamar todas as unidades de emergência, ta legal? Você coordena tudo daqui. É só pegar os monitores. Você já deve ter feito isso milhões de vezes antes. Vá em frente. Tudo sob seu comando. Em outras palavras, divirta-se. É tudo seu.

- Isso não é tão engraçado quanto você diz. Nem tão fácil.

- Não sei. O Moddy nunca deixou ninguém tentar antes.

Marie observou-o se afastar e foi para a frente dos monitores. "Ótimo", pensou consigo mesma, "estou encalhada aqui, sem nem imaginar o que fazer, tendo que coordenar a distância cinqüenta aurores, e conseguir outros tantos. Porque não posso simplesmente _lutar_?"

Olhou desolada para aquilo. E foi então que começou a pensar como uma aurora pensaria. Em pouco tempo estava se entendo com as máquinas, apertando botões e cometendo alguns erros.

_**These excuses how they're so familiar **_

_(Essas desculpas, como elas são familiars)_

_**They've kept me blocked **_

_(Elas tem me mantido bloqueada)**  
**_

Cinco minutos depois, haviam vários membros do Ministério, de diversos setores, em sua frente. Olharam para a garota e um perguntou:

- Onde esta Moddy?

- Lutando. Essa missão é minha.

- _Sua?_ Moddy sempre se encarregava de _todas_ as missões.

- Pois isso mudou.- disse ela- E agora _eu_ sou a líder.

E, olhando-os firmemente, começou a distribuir ordens. Logo todos estavam correndo para cumpri-las. Quando finalmente estava sozinha outra vez, tocou-se sobre a cadeira e voltou a analisar os aparelhos.

**_They've kept me small _**

_(Elas tem me mantido pequena)_

_**They've kept me safe in my own shell **_

_(Elas têm me mantido segura na minha própria concha)_

Foi muitas horas depois, correndo de um lado para o outro, gritando com obliviatores retardatários e aurores que voltavam feridos e não davam relatórios completos. Estava exausta e a única coisa que deseja era um longo banho e uma cama bem quentinha.

Lá fora chovia torrencialmente, e as ruas em pouco tempo estariam inundadas e intransitáveis. Pensava como estaria àquele momento no shopping. O local fora isolado dos trouxas depois de muito tempo, mas tudo em volta estava um caos. Gina queria ir lá, mas tinha que coordenar tudo. Equipes de resgate, ligar para policias trouxas acalmando-os, e até gritar com o Ministro, que parecia exigir que ela fosse lutar.

- Eu já disse que sou a LÍDER DA MISSÃO!- berrou ela, furiosa.

O homem olhou-a e fez um aceno com a cabeça. Foi quando ela disse:

- Por favor, deixe-me trabalhar, você está agindo como um idiota.

- Eu sou o Ministro, garota, você me deve respeito.

- Oh, cale a boca, por favor... e, pela última vez, saía do meu caminho!

O homem com juba de leão estava quase saindo quando disse:

- Como é seu nome mesmo?

- Marie Sands.

- Você é das boas, Lady Sands.

- Se não fosse não estaria onde estou, Ministro.- e saiu caminhando sem olhá-lo novamente.

_**Bringing this into the light **_

_(Trazendo-as para a luz)_

_**Shakes their foundation **_

_(Abala suas fundações)_

_**And it clears my side**_

_(E isso clareia minha visão)_

Tonks estava ainda duelando quando começou a chover. Em pouco tempo estava totalmente encharcada e espirrando loucamente. O shopping estava em chamas e havia um esquadrão lá dentro, lutando para evitar a destruição total do local, enquanto o esquadrão anti-chamas lutava contra o incêndio.

Ela só desejava que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Moddy lutava perto dela, atento como sempre, bem sério e compenetrado. Tonks estava começando a ficar com fome. Deu-se conta que não via Remo há quase três dias e deu vontade de chorar. Milhares de pensamentos começaram a passar por sua mente, e por mais que ela tentasse se manter atenta, começava a divagar sobre coisas "nada a ver".

Só queria que aquilo acabasse logo, que a guerra acabasse logo. E foi assim, perdida em pensamentos, viajando na maionese, que ela foi atingida e voou para trás. Suas costas bateram num pilar semi destruído e ela caiu no chão, sentido-se quebrada até o último fio de cabelo.

Ela havia deixado a varinha escapar, por isso, com um último sopro de força que lhe havia restado, ela rolou para o lado, indo rastejando para trás do pilar. Ficou lá sentada por algum tempo, meio sonolenta. E então, lentamente seus olhos foram se fechando e ela caiu num mundo de esquecimento.

_**Now my imagination **_

_(Agora minha imaginação)_

_**Is the only thing that limits **_

_(É a única coisa que limita)_

_**The bar that is raised to the heights **_

_(O obstáculo que elas elevam á altura)**  
**_

Marie Sands recebeu a notícia da vitória completa e total quase quarenta e oito horas depois do início do ataque. Já haviam acabado com os Comensais oito horas antes, mas ainda fora preciso falar com os trouxas, apagar os incêndios, desmemoriar, contar mortos, mandar os três comensais que haviam sido presos e ainda estavam vivos para Azkaban, resolver problemas com o St Mungus e os aurores em estado crítico, além de três aurores mortos e que ela tivera de comunicar a família e tomar providências, resolver alguns problemas com o shopping, enfim, quase oito horas de stress completo.

Quando acabou, estava preste a explodir em lágrimas de tão exausta que estava. Não tinha forças para nada e só queria ir para casa. Tudo havia sido um inferno tão horrível que ela não sabia o que era pior – estar ali lutando ou ter estado sozinha em Hogwarts.

Estava de pé, olhando pela janela, quase dormindo, quando ouviu um "téc-téc" conhecido. Virou-se a tempo de ver Moddy entrando pela sala.

- Bom dia, Sands.- disse ele.

- Bom dia, Olho Tonto.

Ele aproximou-se dela.

- Você parece cansada.

- Impressão sua...- disse ela, logo depois bocejando.

Moddy riu.

- Vá para casa. Volte amanhã de manhã.

- Ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas, Moddy.

- Então vá assim que acabar.

- É claro que irei, Moddy.

**_  
No one can have it all see _**

_(Você não pode ter tudo o que vê)_

_**I have to they want me to **_

_(Eu quero ter, eles querem que eu tenha)_

_**And I can't let them down **_

_(E eu não posso decepcioná-los)_

_**I'll never be happy **_

_(Eu nunca serei feliz)_

Marie Sands saiu do Ministério três horas depois. Tinha olheiras profundas e já estava num estado de semi-consciência. Havia ido ver Tonks no hospital, já quase boa, e agora só queria um banho quente e uma cama.

Chegouao apartamento e viu tudo silencioso. Foi só então que percebeu como estava com fome. Foi até o armário e pegou um pedaço de bolo e café, comendo calmamente, olhando para o nada, sentindo todo o corpo formigando.

Quando terminou, foi até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Tirou lentamente as roupas e entrou dentro do boxe. Deixou que a água pelando de quente escorresse por seu corpo, como se assim todo o horror das últimas horas escorresse pelo ralo junto.

Lentamente, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto. Mal as percebia, pelo jato de água que molhava-a inteira. Mas aquelas lágrimas eram geladas e frias, e pareciam congelar no rosto, como se nunca mais fossem sair de lá.

Podia ver ainda o rosto de Harry em sua frente. Era só fechar os olhos. Era só se lembrar. Os olhos verdes, aquela cicatriz que tanto conhecia, aquelas feições, aqueles óculos. Conhecia cada centímetro do rosto dO Escolhido.

Marie fechou o chuveiro e enrolou-se num chambre, indo caminhando até o sofá. Pôs uma calcinha e uma camiseta qualquer e, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, caiu no sofá, já profundamente adormecida.

_**These excuses how they served me so well**_

_(Essas desculpas, como elas tem me servido bem) _

_**They've kept me safe **_

_(Elas tem me mantido segura)_

_**They've kept me stoic **_

_(Elas tem me mantido presa)_

Remo Lupin sentou ao lado de Tonks, que estava ainda adormecida em sua cama no St. Mungus. Ela já parecia melhor. Foi naquele momento que ele viu-a piscar os olhos e mexer-se. Quando virou o rosto, seus olhos caíram sobre Remo parado lá, apenas observando-a:

- Remo? Você está bem?

- Eu que tenho que perguntar isso!- disse ele, levantando-se e segurando a mão dela- Estava preocupado com você... Me deu um susto daqueles né!

- Já estou melhor, Remo... só um pouco cansada...

- Você está aí dormindo há quase um dia e meio, então não reclame!

Ela riu e sussurrou:

- Eu merecia...

Os dois riram desta vez, e Remo fez um carinho desajeitado nela, passando a mão pelos cabelos desgranhados.

- Quando vou poder ir para casa?

- Hoje ou amanhã.

- Como nos saímos no ataque ao shopping.

- Levamos a melhor. A Marie foi incrível.

- Ela duela bem, não é?

- Ela foi a líder, Tonks. Ela coordenou tudo dentro do Ministério. Até o Ministro está impressionado com ela. Estão falando que ela é uma candidata forte a desbancar Moddy a qualquer momento. Ela conseguiu prender mais comensais do que ele em vinte missões nos últimos meses.

- Jura? Quantos ela pegou.

- Três.- e os dois riram.

_**They've kept me locked in my own cell **_

_(Elas tem me mantido trancada em minha própria cela)_

_**These excuses how they're so familiar **_

_(Essas desculpas, como elas são familiars)_

_**They've kept me blocked **_

_(Elas tem me mantido bloqueada)_

_**They've kept me small **_

_(Elas tem me mantido pequena)_

_**They've kept me safe in my own shell **_

_(Elas têm me mantido segura na minha própria concha)_

Marie Sands acordou com o sol nascendo no dia seguinte. Espreguiçou-se, sentindo-se renovada, e foi até o banheiro. Penteou os cabelos cuidadosamente, prendendo-os numa trança cuidadosamente desajeitada, e vestiu suas melhores roupas. Tomou um café reforçado (nem imagino quando vou ter tempo de comer novamente).

Logo depois pegou sua bolsa, pondo dentro dela, estrategicamente, uma nova muda de roupa e alguma comida. Logo depois saiu do apartamento de Tonks em direção ao Ministério.

Chegou lá e encontrou tudo numa calmaria incrível. A sala dos aurores estava silenciosa e vazia. Ela sentou diante dos computadores, olhando a calmaria que apresentavam. Foi naquele momento que Quim entrou na sala.

- Já por aqui, Marie?

- Pois é...

- Chegou a ler o jornal?

- Deveria?

- Tem algo que você devia ver. É interessante.

Marie Sands pegou o jornal. Havia duas grandes manchetes. Viu bem grande _Ataque em Shopping trouxa acaba bem_ e uma foto do local destruído. Abaixo, igualmente grande, uma foto de Marie caminhando, sem olhar para a máquica, parecendo extremamente bonita, preocupada e perigosa. A manchete dizia: _Marie Sands, páreo duro para Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear_.

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando Quim, que disse:

- Onde você está?

- Estou com a Tonks.

- Vá para um lugar seguro, Marie, onde ninguém saiba e onde O Cara não possa te achar.

- Você acha que eu corro tanto perigo assim?

- Você ganhou do cara, Marie. Você simplesmente detonou o ataque deles, e sabe que vai ser assim. Se o cara ainda tiver o mínimo de bom senso, vai querer te matar assim que tiver oportunidade.

- Bom. Acredito que ele não terá oportunidade. Mas vou seguir teus conselhos, Quim.

- Faça isso mesmo, Marie. Tenha cuidado. Não confie em ninguém que não mereça confiança.

- Posso confiar em você?

- Você sabe que sim.

Ela sorriu e Moddy entrou naquele momento, já dando ordens e distribuindo tarefas. Ela e Quim trocaram um olhar e riram, para logo depois começarem a cumprir seus deveres.

**Aí ta mais um capítulo... também demorou a sair. Mas não tanto hehehehe... é que andei meio sem tempo. Espero que gostem!**

**Obrigado a todos que leram e não deixaram reviews e a todos que leram e deixaram reviews: Alicia Spinet (**realmente, a Mione deixando a comida queimar foi muito engraçado de escrever... é tipo que o ponto fraco dela, sei lá, porque ela não é perfeita, hehehe)**, Aback, Cristina Melx, Tássia Evans (**vou te adicionar no MSN, não se preocupe, você parece precisar conversar aushausha, eu tbm fiko imaginando muito, o tempo inteiro, como eu me sentiria na situação, mas nem sempre consigo descrever tudo, mas sempre tempo né)**, Carol Malfoy Potter (**nem imagino ainda quantos capítulos vai ter, depende até onde vai minha criativade hehehe.)**, Giovana Castro **(porque a Ginba não pode tomar nenhuma decisão errada? Ela é humana e todos erram! Yes, eu vou ser mal com ela auhsuasa) **e Letícia.Weasley! brigadão por comentarem**

**O que vocês acharam do encontro H/G? Fico idiota, precipitado, legal, emocionante ou o que? e vcs acham q ele tinha q descobrir q a Marie é a Gina? Eu to c umas ideias loucas mas ainda naum sei se vou fazer isso... hehehe... quero saber o que vocês acharam! **

**E não se esqueçam de deixar review, não custa nada! mesmo q não tenha gostado, posta ai!**

**Beijinhos! **

**XD **


	4. Stronger mais forte

**N.A: Esse capítulo pode ter cenas fortes... só estou botando isso pra prevenir huhuh**

_**STRONGER (MAIS FORTE)**_

_**Hey, yeah**_

_**Hush, just stop**_

_silêncio, pare agora)_

_**There's nothing you can do or say, baby**_

_(Não há mais nada que você pode fazer ou dizer, querido)_

- Ali!- gritou Mione, apontando para a cobra que rastejava entre as árvores.

- CORRE!- gritou Rony.

Mione começou a correr na diração da cobra, sendo seguido por Rony, mas Harry tocou-se sobre Nagini de um salto, sem se importar. Suas mãos caíram sobre ela, fechando-se em torno do corpo escorregadio.

- Peguei você!

E então a cobra sibilava também:

- O que você quer aqui, Potter?

- Quer acabar com você. Com mais um sétimo da alma do seu Lord!

- Você terá que me matar para fazê-lo!

- Eu vim preparado, Nagini!

_**I've had enough**_

_(Eu tenho tido o bastante)_

_**I'm not your property as from today, baby**_

_(Eu não sou sua propriedade de hoje em diante, querido)_

Era estranho lutar com uma cobra. Não havia nem com o que comparar. Mas Nagini escorregava para os lados e se escondia nas sombras. Foi quando Harry acertou. Ele tinha um punhal antigo de Sirius e foi com ele que atacou Nagini. O punhal perfurou a carne uma, duas, três, até a cobra não se mexer mais. Foi quando parou, arfando, que Harry percebeu que havia sido ferido.

Havia uma grande e profunda mordida em sua mão. Ele enrolou a mão num pedaço de pano e pôs Nagini num saco, e depois num bolso interno de seu sobretudo.

- Consegui, Ron...

E naquele momento ele foi atingido. Virou-se no chão, rastejando rapidamente até onde estava sua varinha, e pulou ficando pronto para lutar novamente. Levou um susto ao ver que era Snape.

Sem pensar apenas começou a atacar, com todas as suas forças, desejando poder matar aquele traidor.

Foi quando ele simplesmente aparatou.

Harry correu até onde Mione e Rony estavam desacordados e fê-los despertar.

- O que houve?

- O Snape! Ele fez magia, Mi! você pode localiá-lo _AGORA!_

Ela piscou algumas vezes, e finalmente abriu uma espécie de leptop e disse:

- Vamos saber em um minuto.

_**You might think that I won't make it on my own**_

_(Você deve achar que eu não iriei sobreviver)_

_**But now I'm…**_

_(Mas agora eu sou...)_

Aparataram diante da Estação de King Kross alguns minutos depois. Encontraram Snape caído no chão e alguém encurralando-o.

- Fiquem onde estão!- berrou Harry, correndo até lá.

Era uma mulher. Longos cabelos negro presos num rabo de cavalo e uma pose segura. Aproximaram-se correndo, já transfigurados como outras pessoas. Era melhor assim. Ninguém podia vê-los, era muito arriscado.

A mulher tocou a varinha que parecia ser de Snape para Harry e disse:

- Ele é todo de vocês.

Harry olhou-a sem entender, mas a única coisa que queria era matar Snape. Ele matara Dumbledore. Ele matara-o. sem pensar, chutou com força o lado do corpo de Snape, começando a xingá-lo.

_**  
Stronger than yesterday**_

_(Mais forte que ontem)_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_(Agora é nada mas é do meu jeito)_

Mione virou-se para a mulher, curiosa, observando as feições bonitas e o olhar semi-perdido.

- Quem é você?- perguntou a garota.

- Marie Sands. Sou aurora. E vocês?

Mione não soube o que dizer. Havia algo na forma como ela falara, algo no brilho dos olhos. E ao mesmo tempo não havia nada.

Os gritos lá atrás vieram altos:

- TRAIDOR ESTÚPIDO! VOCÊ MATOU-O! EU VI! EU VI! EU ESTAVA LÁ, SEU CRETINO, SEU FALSO, SEU...

Mione viu os olhos da garota enxerem-se de lágrimas e então perguntou:

- Não vai levá-lo.

A resposta surpreendeu-a.

- Ainda não é a hora dele.

- Você... está bem?

- Estou ótima.

- Parece machucada.

Mas Marie parecia serena e tranqüila demais. Mione olhou-a mais atentamente e viu lentamente aqueles olhos verdes irem enxendo-se de lágrimas. Virou-se e viu lá atrás Harry batendo em Snape, e Rony tentando fazê-lo parar. Mas era como se Harry estivesse possuído. Era como se Harry não tivesse mais controle sobre si mesmo.

_**My lonliness ain't killing me no more**_

_(Minha solidão não está me matando mais)_

_**I'm stronger**_

_(Eu sou mais forte)._

Harry batia com toda a força que possuía naquele homem deitado no chão. Ele gritava coisas que não chegava a compreender, mas Harry não ouvia. Só queria machucá-lo, fazê-lo sentir a mesma dor que sentia.

Foi quando ouviu uma voz lá longe:

- Menos, Harry Potter. O cara pode ter sido idiota, mas isso não vai trazer Dumbledore de volta.

Ele virou-se e viu a morena sair caminhando. Levantou-se do chão, sem pensar, e correu até ela. Ela estava correndo também, mas não foi difícil para Harry alcançá-la. Segurou-a pelo braço, com força. Sabia que estava machucando-a, mas não se importava. Forçou-a a virar-se para ele e disse:

- Quem é você? Porque me chamou de Harry Potter?

Olhava para aqueles olhos azuis, para o rosto bonito com lágrimas escorrendo. Não havia como aquela completa estranha saber que ele era quem era. A voz dela veio controlada e calma. Uma voz que ele parecia conhecer de algum lugar...

- Porque ele foi o único que viu Dumbledore morrer. Você foi quem viu Snape matá-lo. Ou não? Havia mais alguém lá, Harry?

Harry ficou apenas olhando-a. Ela não podia saber daquelas coisas. Ele só contara para Rony, Mione, e para Gina, que estava... Ele não completou a frase. Olhava para aqueles olhos azuis e sentia raiva dela também. Daquela mulher que simplesmente estava viva, enquanto Gina estava morta. Enquanto a sua ruiva estava morta.

_**That I ever thought that I could be, baby**_

_Que eu sempre achei que seria, querido)_

_**I used to go with the flow**_

_(Eu costumava combinar com a multidão)_

Finalmente, o Harry loiro conseguiu perguntar:

- Quem é você? Como sabe isso?

A resposta veio rápida e seca:

- Sou Marie Sands, e você nunca me viu na vida.

- Então como sabe sobre isso?

Sim, ele precisava saber, precisava de respostas. Estava cansado de perguntas sem respostas.

- Sei muitas coisas que você nem imagina, Harry.

Harry não soube o que o levou a fazer aquilo, mas lentamente se destranfigurou. Ele viu como ela se demorada em cada centímetro de suas feições, como que se o conhecesse de muito tempo, como se fosse um raio de esperança.

Mas diabos! Ele nunca a vira na vida! Ele não conhecia nenhuma Sands! Nenuma garota nunca o olhara assim além de Gina. Nenhuma garota havia olhado com os olhos brilhando tanto antes...

- De onde você me conhece, Sands, diga logo!

Ele sacudiu-a com força e observou-a fechar os olhos. Ela parecia estar travando uma batalha interna gigantesca, mas ele não entendia. Só queria saber quem era ela, o que sabia sobre ele, como sabia sobre ele...

_**Didn't really care 'bout me**_

_(Não me preocupava comigo)_

_**You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong**_

_(você devia achar que eu nunca iria me superar, mas você está errado)_

'_**Cause now I'm…**_

_(Porque agora eu sou…)_

A mulher abriu novamente os olhos, e ficaram apenas se olhando, verde no azul, um buscando respostas nos outros, mas sem nada dizer.

Harry estava ficando nervoso. Tinha de acabar com Snape, com o maldito que matara Dumbledore! E aquela idiota estava ali, simplesmente olhando-o e chorando, como uma mangueira humana.

- Diga, garota! Quem é você? Da onde me conhece? Como sabia que era eu?

A resposta veio num sussurro...

- Eu simplesmente sei, Harry... Eu venho estado com você em pensamento por todo esse tempo... eu... eu...- ela ficou muda.

Foi quando Harry ouviu uma exclamação seguida por um grito. A mulher olhou sobre o ombro dele e sussurrou:

- Vá ajudar o Rony e a Mione, Harry... não os deixe sozinhos...

O rapaz olhou para trás. Mione já estava deitada no chão e Rony lutava com Snape...

- Nós ainda não terminamos, Sands!- ele segurou-a com mais força no braço.

- Você está me machucando!

- Qual é o seu problema, hein?

- Não te interessa, Harry. Dessa vez não é da sua conta...

Ela baixou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas iam escorrendo por sua face. Harry olhou-a, sem entender nada. Como assim, "dessa vez...", houvera outra vez? Ele olhou-a confuso, mas só veio aquele olhar frio como gelo...

- Vá logo, Harry. Saiba que estarei sempre contigo.

- Eu nem sei quem você é.

- Vá logo, droga! São seus amigos! São as pessoas que estão ao seu lado nessa guerra!

Havia uma pontada de ódio naquela frase. Como se ela estivesse magoada com ele. Mas Harry não pensou naquilo. Apenas virou-se e saiu correndo em direção aos amigos. Transformou-se novamente no loiro e olhou uma última vez para a aurora morena linda e estranha antes de ir para a frente de Snape, tomando o lugar de um inconsciente Rony.

_**  
Stronger than yesterday**_

_(Mais forte que ontem)_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_(Agora não é nada mas é do meu jeito)_

Harry olhou para Snape, que disse:

- Mostre seu verdadeiro rosto, Potter.

O rapaz o fez, sem tirar os olhos do bruxo das trevas, do traidor.

- Você cresceu, não é?

- Cale a boca, Snape! Você traiu a Ordem e Dumbledore. A justiça será feita!

O bruxo olhou para Harry e riu:

- É... não nego que o traí... mas se você soubesse a história completa...

Olho no olho. Havia algo nos olhos de Snape que Harry nunca vira antes...

- A história completa? Você traiu a confiança de Dumbledore e matou-o. É a única coisa que preciso saber.

- Você tem que me ouvir, Potter...- e agora havia uma urgência na voz de Snape, igual a que Harry ouvira da voz de Dumbledore suplicando a Snape.- Você vai se arrepender se não ouvir... você não compreende...

Era como se Harry já tivesse vivido aquilo antes.

- Compreendo muito melhor do que você pensa.- disse ele, amargo.

_**My lonliness ain't killing me no more**_

_Minjha solidão não está mais me matando)_

_**I'm stronger**_

_(Eu sou mais forte)_

- Fale rápido, Snape.- disse Harry- Não tenho o dia inteiro.

- Eu estou do lado de vocês. Os relatórios que a Tonks recebe são meus...

- Não vou acreditar, Snape. Diga a verdade.

- Eu prometi a Dumbledore- disse ele- Que iria matá-lo.

- Porque Dumbled faria isso? Por que?

- Porque a hora dele havia chegado. Você tinha que seguir sozinho.

Harry riu alto.

- Não seja ridículo, Snape! Não seja ridículo!

- Estou falando a verdade...- o bruxo cuspiu sangue- Você não podia destruir todos os hocruxes sozinhos. Dumbledore me deu tempo suficiente para pegar o colar verdadeiro e substituir pelo falso. Ele está comigo, Potter. Fui eu que deixei o bilhete.

- O que é RAB?

- Não é nada. São só três letras, Potter.

- Eu não vou acreditar nisso, Snape. Você traiu a ordem.

- Talvez, Potter. Mas sabe, achei que você fosse mais inteligente. Haviam várias pistas pra você ver que não podia ser outra pessoa.

- Eu não quero saber, Snape.

_**Come on, now**_

_(Vamos lá, agora)_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_(Oh, yeah)_

Snape então simplesmente tocou a varinha para Harry.

- Não precisa acreditar em mim, se não quiser. Mas você vai estar agindo como um idiota.

- Cala a boca, Snape. Independente do que aconteceu, foi você que matou-o. vocÊ ergueu a varinha e matou-os.

- Dumbledore me pediu, você não entende?

Harry chutou com força o lado do corpo de Snape, que se retorceu no chão.

- Eu vou embora, Snape, mas espero que você morra. Sinceramente, espero que você sofra por muito tempo! Que você nunca mais seja feliz!

Com a varinha de Snape, lançou um estupefaça. Tocou a varinha ao lado do bruxo desacordado e depois acorodu mais uma vez Rony e Mione.

- O que...

- Tá tudo bem- disse Harry para Rony, voltando a ser loiro- Vamos logo, estou exausto.

E, sem perguntas, os dois acompanharam Harry em direção à casa.

_**Here I go, on my own**_

_(Aqui vou eu, do meu jeito)_

_**I don't need nobody, better off alone**_

_(Eu não preciso de ninguém, melhor ficar sozinho)_

Mione tocou-se sobre o sofá, os joelhos tremendo violentamente, sentindo-se fraca, o lábio sangrando.

- O que vocês _fizeram?_ Vocês são _loucos?_

- Era o Snape, Mione- disse Harry, nervoso demais para ficar parado, em estado de adrenalina total- Era o filho da p que matou Dumbledore! O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Você ia matá-lo!

- Quase matei.- disse Harry.- Devia ter matado.

- Você não percebe?- disse Mione, agora com grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto- Você vai ficar como eles, sedento de vingança e de morte!

- Isso é assunto meu, Mione!- disse Harry, furioso.

- Ele quase _nos_ matou! A mim e a Rony!

- Mas não matou! E agradeça por eu não ter deixado! Agora me deixa... dá um tempo!

Mione viu Harry ir para o banheiro, batendo a porta com força. Rony aproximou-se dela e deixou que ela chorasse em seu ombro, em silêncio, numa atitude que surpreendeu Mione.

- Foi tão horrível, não foi?

- Foi.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Vamos em busca do último horcruxe, Mione.

_**  
Here I go, on my own now**_

_(Aqui eu vou, do meu jeito agora)_

_**I don't need nobody, not anybody**_

_(Eu não preciso de ninguém, não qualquer um)_

_**Where I go, alright, here I go**_

_(Aqui eu vou, tudo bem, aqui eu vou)_

Na manhã seguinte, um clima estranho no ar, ficaram sabendo do ataque. Só saíam de casa para pegar o jornal e comprar comida, mais nada. Foi três dias depois que veio o jornal.

_Marie Sands, páreo duro para Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear_.

Mione olhou a foto e disse:

- Foi ela que foi pegar o Snape, não é?

- Foi.

- Ela tinha mesmo jeito de ser boa. O que diz aí?- era Mione, cozinhando, enquanto Harry lia.

- Que ela foi a líder da missão.

- O Moody é sempre o líder da missão.

- Pois bem. Foi ela. E todo mundo gostou. Estão falando em sucessora de Moody. Em ser ótima, maravilhosa e outros adjetivos do tipo.

- E o que você acha?

- Que ela não parecia tão forte assim. Quer dizer, ela deixou o cara lá...

_**Stronger than yesterday**_

_(Mais forte que ontem)_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_(Agora é nada mais é do meu jeito)_

Três dias depois do ataque, Marie sentou-se ao lado de Tonks no café da manhã e disse:

- Eu vou ir embora.

- O que?

- O Cara quer me pegar. Vou me esconder. Não vou deixar de lutar, mas não vou pôr você e o Remo em perigo.

- Você tem certeza, Gina? Ops, desculpa, Marie.

Um olhar.

- Você não parece muito bem...

- Eu tive um problema.

- Quer me falar alguma coisa?

- Não, Tonks. Não vou falar nada a ninguém... não mais.

Tonks olhou-a novamente, desta vez mais atentamente. Havia algo no olhar de Marie que dizia que ela estava mudada. Como se ela tivesse realmente uma nova personalidade. Podia sentir uma força oculta, como se algo a impulsionasse a ir para a frente. "Meu medo", pensou Tonks, "é que ela esteja à beira do abismo... Merlim queira que eu esteja errada..."

_**My lonliness ain't killing me no more**_

_(Minha solidão não está mais me matando)_

_**I'm stronger**_

_(Eu sou mais forte)_

Marie Sands chegou em seu novo apartamento, que era uma sala com um sofá cama, um banheiro e uma cozinha muito velha, e tocou-se no sofá mofado. Em sua mão, estava sua mais nova missão.

Aquela seria mais complicada. Seria mais arriscado.

Ela queria ver Harry. A imagem dele ainda não saíra de sua mente. A morena ficou um longo tempo lá parada, sozinha, em silêncio. Tudo o que ela queria era exatamente aquilo. Solidão e silêncio.

Marie voltou a abrir o olhos e levantou-se. Precisava comprar mantimentos. Não tinha nada marcado para aquela noite. Só iria se alimentar, ver televisão, e dormir.

Quando voltou, cantarolava uma música trouxa. Riu sozinha. Agora estava tudo indo como era para ir. Não havia mais resquícios de Gina Weasley, não havia mais passado ou futuro.

Ela fez seu jantar e comeu sozinha. A solidão não mais lhe atingia. Ela já era maior do que tudo isso. Agora ela teria que ser cuidadosa. Agora era a vez de deixar sua nova personalidade tomar força. Foi dormir algum tempo depois, e não teve sonhos nem pesadelos. Apenas um sono reconfortante.

Deitado em sua cama, os olhos muito abertos, Harry pensava na garota morena. Marie Sands. Algo dizia que ainda a veria muitas vezes, e que já a conhecia. Mas todas as suposições se perdiam na dúvida e na incerteza, e ele lentamente adormeceu.

Numa casa muito velha, Ninphadora Tonks limpava com cuidado os ferimentos de Severo Snape.

- Então, você disse a história verdadeira para o Harry?

- Tentei, Tonks, mas eu já disse, ele é muito arrogante...

- Harry _viu_ o que aconteceu, Snape.

- Sim, ele viu, mas e daí? Como ele pode ser tão _cego_?

- Ele apenas não quer mais acreditar em qualquer um. Se ele está se escondendo do jeito que você diz é porque algo há.

- Eu não consigo entender.

- Eu também não.

Silêncio. Tonks finalmente falou:

- Você destruiu o Horcrux que Dumbledore lhe entregou?

- Sim. Já destruí.

- Então agora é só Harry e Voldemort?

- Se ele acreditar em mim, sim.

Tonks não disse nada por algum tempo. Finalmente levantou-se e disse:

- Eu volto quinta feira, Snape, tenha cuidado.

- O relatório está em cima daquela mesa.

- Obrigado.

Tonks olhou uma última vez para o homem e aparatou, levando um relatório. Sozinho, Snape finalmente adormeceu.

**E aí, o que acharam?**

**Finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo! Espero que tenha ficado legal. A maior parte é repetida, só o ponto de vista do Harry do encontro, então sei lá né. Mas tem algumas novidades. Como foi pedido, um pouco da busca ao Horcrux. A Ordem vem na próxima... o que acharam?**

**Tipo, do Snape, eu ainda não me decidi se ele é traidor ou não. Porque eu vi uma teoria de que Dumbledore pediu para Snape matá-lo... aí eu achei mto interessante, porque sei lá, o Dumbl confiava DEMAIS em Snape, sabe... sei que todos cometem erros, mas me parecia que algo não estava certo, sei lá...**

**Valeu pelas reviews!**

**Lua Potter (**já mudei o Moody hehehehe... e que bom que está gostandoooooo), **Lisi Black (**aê manenha, que bom que tu tbm tah gostandu... e sim, no próximo vai ter + Ordem e + H/G...**), Carol Malfoy Potter (**é... acho que terá um encontro H/G em breve... mas vamos ver qual será a reação dele né... sei lá... estou com idéias sádicas huhuhuh**), miaka (**hehehe, eh a Gina está surpreendendo ateh a mim huhuh, mas o encontro deles foi meio bem isso... assustador e triste, pq ela não foi reconhecida – ele estava totalmente diferente, não é, e pq tava no meio das batalhas... e sobre a Gina se envolver com outra pessoa... vou pensar na sugestão huhuhu**), Cristina Melx (**eh... não sei se ela devia ter dito. Eu acho que não diria, sei lá... só pq ele tinha me abandonado sabe, de birra... acho que foi meio assim com ela. Todo mundo faz besteiras, mas sei lá, vai saber... e ser auror é como se ela sempre tivesse sido predestinada a ser aquilo, aqueles dons naturais... **), Michelle Granger **(bom... talvez em breve ela diga quem eh, ainda não decidi heheheh!**), Aback (**aí está um pouco da busca pra ti! O que achou? Podreco? Hehehe**), Patty (**pode deixar, em breve + encontro H/G... e que bom que gostou!

**Aê gente, deixem review, eh soh apertar no botaumzinhu azul aí embaixo e escrever o que acharam de meus surtos huhuhuh.;...**

**BzoOoO pra todo mundo que comenta e que lê! **

**XD**


	5. Incomplete

**INCOMPLETE - INCOMPLETO**

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_(Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos)_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

_(Faces distantes sem um lugar para deixar partir)_

Hermione Granger estava parada diante da janela do apartamento, o olhar perdido na Londres noturna. Haviam luzes por todas as partes, mas tudo estava silencioso.

Fazia quase um mês daquele encontro com Snape e com a estranha aurora, mas havia algo em Marie Sands que fazia com que Hermione não conseguisse parar de pensar nela como uma garota de olhar perdido e medo de errar. Sands parecera tão forte nas palavras, na postura, até no olhar. Mas era como se Mione pudesse ouvir as batidas do coração dela e concluir o que ela pensava.

- Mi?- chamou a voz de Rony- Você está bem?

- Estou só pensando.

- Posso saber no que?- ele abraçou-a por trás, beijando-a nos cabelos.

- Nada muito importante...

- Aham...- agora ele já corria os lábios pelo pescoço dela...

- Hey, pare com isso!- ela disse, fingindo ofendida.

- Não está gostando?

Ela teve que rir e virou-se para Rony, beijando-o com ardor. Ela finalmente afastou-o e disse:

- Estou preocupada.

- Eu sei. Quer conversar?

- Quero.

Sentaram-se no sofá, ela encolhida no colo dele como uma criança pequena. Fechou os olhos, enquanto ele penteava seus cabelos, e começou a falar:

- Estou preocupada com o Harry... ele não parece bem... Será que aconteceu algo que ele não nos contou? Algo que tenha a ver com o Snape, ou com aquela Sands...

- Não sei, Mi... também acho que ele está estranho.

- Fiquei assustada aquele dia, a forma como ele começou a bater no Snape, a forma como ele parecia _dominado_, meio que... sei lá... descontrolado.

- Acho que ele estava mesmo, Mi. Ele perdeu tudo e todos. Vamos falar sério...

Mione então simplesmente começou a chorar, abraçando Rony com força, como se tivesse cinco anos e houvesse acabado de ter um pesadelo.

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest**_

_(Sem você dentro de mim e não posso encontrar descanso)_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

_(Onde estou indo? Sera que alguém pode adivinhar?)_

Harry Potter estava em seu quarto ainda. Segurava na mão o jornal daquele dia – "Marie Sands vence mais uma". Ele riu amargo. Era a quinta missão que a jovem aurora executava com precisão, vencendo o Lord.

Enquanto eles lutavam, ele estava ali, nas sombras, como se não fosse ninguém. Ninguém mais falava dele, não perguntavam, não comentavam. Era como se ele nunca houvesse existido.

E ele ria porque sabia que, se ele fracassasse, todas aquelas missões e mortes seriam em vão. Porque só ele podia impedir o Lord. Só ele podia vencê-lo.

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Sentia cada vez mais um peso sobre os ombros, um cansaço, e ao mesmo tempo um dever e medo de prosseguir. Tinha medo do que encontraria, do que poderia acontecer. E o pensamento sobre o que faria se tudo acabasse bem e ele sobrevivesse era assustador.

A sensação de que não havia nada lá fora para ele era terrível. Era como se não fizesse diferença, como se não fosse necessário. O rapaz deitado na cama fechou os olhos com força, lembrando-se de um tempo longínquo, quando Hogwarts era linda, perfeita e idílica e as maiores aventuras que podia ter era tirar uma Pedra Filosofal do Espelho.

Chegou a rir da lembrança. Uma risada amarga e sem vida.

"O que Gina diria se me visse assim?", e logo veio a resposta, "provavelmente me daria um beijo e diria 'deixa disso, Harry... vamos aproveitar...". Um sorriso irônico e debochado. "Ela achava que o mundo era perfeito. Ela agia como se lá fora não houvesse uma Guerra, como se o que acontecia aqui não importava. E ao mesmo tempo dizia coisas tão incríveis como agir, e sempre agia tão bem..."

Não conseguiu mais pensar nela. Gina Weasley estava morta e nada mudaria isso. Merecia apenas vingança.

O brilho cego de ódio e vingança voltando aos olhos, ele pensou... "vou me vingar por todos... vou fazê-los pagar por todas as vidas que tiraram..."

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_(Eu tentei continuar como se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_(Estou acordado mas metade do meu mundo está adormecido)_

Harry continuava lá, algumas horas depois. Sozinho e acordado. Levantou-se e foi até a mesinha cabeceira. Tirou de uma gaveta uma caixa de jóias e abriu-a, ficando por um longo tempo encarando os horcruxes que havia destruído.Não pareciam em nada com um pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Pareciam apenas objetos antigos de valor. Nada mais do que isso.

Sem conseguir mais ficar naquelas quatro paredes, ele levantou-se, pegou um sobretudo grosso e saiu apressado. Rony e Mione conversavam no sofá e nem o viram. Apenas saiu do apartamento, uma touca cobrindo os cabelos e a cicatriz. Ninguém poderia reconhecê-lo ali, naquele momento.

Parou num bar e pediu uma dose dupla de whyski. Sentado sozinho numa mesa, ele tomou mais outra dose, e outra, até que perdeu a conta. Já não pensava direito, e tudo o que queria era beber mais.

Não queria pensar na ruiva, não queria pensar nela. Havia tentado continuar sem falar nela, sem pensar nela, sem sonhar com ela, mas sentia que nunca havia conseguido. Continuar sem ela era como continuar sem seu próprio corpo, sem seu próprio coração.

E foi só naquele momento, bêbado como um porco, que Harry Potter percebeu que não podia continuar sem ela. Era doloroso demais, era irreal demais. Não percebeu que estava chorando, que dizia coisas incompreensíveis.

Só soube que o atendente do bar de repente gritou:

- Rápido! Se escondam!

O homem bêbado olhou para a porta e viu três bruxos de capa negra entrarem. E foi como se ele não estivesse mais alcoolizado. Ergueu-se já puxando uma longa varinha e viu que um dos homens ria.

- Guarde isso homem.- disse ele- É inútil.

- Você que pensa, querido...

Só quando ouviu uma risada feminina ele percebeu como soara gay. Teve que rir também e disse:

- Ah, é você, Bellatrix!- disse ele, e sua voz estava enrolada.

Por mais bêbado que estivesse, Harry ainda sabia que não podia ser visto. Por isso, no instante seguinte, baixou a cabeça, e era um homem loiro, sem cicatriz, de feições latinas e nariz grande.

- E você, quem é?- disse ela, com desdén.

- Eu sou seu pior pesadelo, amor...

Os Comensais caíram na risada, e Harry riu junto.

- Vamos lá!- chamou ele- É pra hoje ou pra ontem?

E rindo mais alto.

- Ou para o século que vem?

Houve um lampejo verde e Harry saltou para o lado de braços erguido, de forma ridícula, mas desviando-se do feitiço. Bellatrix riu.

- Você está bêbado. Como pretende duelar assim?

- Exatamente isso!- disse ele, e riu.

Houve um minuto de hesitação, e então Harry começou a lançar feitiços, se saindo bem demais para quem com certeza não conseguiria fazer um 4 com as pernas.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_(Eu rezo para que este coração se cure)_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_(Mas sem você tudo que eu conseguirei ser é incompleto)_

Houve ainda um bom tempo de duelo, no qual Harry detonou dois dos Comensais, antes de Bellatrix atingir o rapaz, que voou para trás. Ele bateu no ar contra a parede, caindo ate o chão e ficando lá, todo doído, sentindo o mundo rodar e a bebida toda remexer-se no estômago.

Já estava erguido de um salto, por mais que estivesse doído, quando ouviu uma voz:

- Bellatrix...

Ele conhecia _aquela_ voz. Era ela! Era sua ruiva. Sua ruiva não estava morta. Era a mesma voz que ria das besteiras que ele falava, que dizia que entendia a mania que Harry tinha de salvar o mundo, a mesma voz que mentira, que contara piada, que pedira conselho, que dera conselho.

Talvez fosse apenas efeito do álcool, mas Harry sabia que ela não estava morta, que era ela ali... ele ficou num estado de hesitação e aéreo até que sentiu uma mão segurá-lo pelo ombro e a voz falar:

Você… está bem?

Harry não abriu os olhos, não olhou para quem o segurava. O jeito que a mão o segurava, o toque daqueles dedos, a pressão que cada um dava... tudo lembrava ela, o cheiro, o toque, a voz, o tom de preocupação... era totalmente ela, da unha do dedão do pé até o último fio de cabelo. Cada centímetro daquele corpo era ela, e unicamente dela...

É você, Gina?

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_(Vozes me dizem que eu devo continuar)_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_(Mas eu estou nadando num oceano sozinho)_

Marie Sands derrubou Bellatriz no chão e virou-se para o bruxo bêbado. Ele parecia extremamente bêbado, e tinha uma cara de sonhador que até deu a Marie vontade de rir. Mas ainda tinha que prender os comensais. Era melhor mandá-lo embora e terminar de fazer seu trabalho.

Segurou-o pelo braço, puxando-o para cima.

- Você... está bem?

Ela ficou olhando-o sem entender o porque do silêncio. Será que fora algum feitiço, alguma maldição? Estava começando a ficar com pânico quando ouviu-o:

- É você, Gina?

Ela ficou lá parada, e sentiu seus dedos soltarem o braço dele. Os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, meio sem entender, observaram o homem voltar-se para ela. Nunca vira aquele rosto antes, mas aquela voz...

- Harry?

O rosto dele surgiu encarando-a, e logo ela estava chorando abertamente.

- Sands?- disse Harry, porém, a voz estranhamente seca...

Mas Marie já não sabia mais se ela era Marie ou Gina. Podia dizer que não era Gina, podia fazê-lo sofrer como ele fizera com ela, podia simplesmente agir como se nunca o tivesse visto. Porém, nunca soube explicar porque fez aquilo, simplesmente disse:

- Gina Weasley está morta, Harry Potter... você matou-a quando abandonou-a!- e aí já era uma desabafo, uma vontade incontrolável de feri-lo, por mais irracional que fosse- Eu matei-a, entendeu? Fui eu!

Harry olhou-a sem entender.

- O que você está dizendo? Eu não matei Gina! Eu a amava!

- Então porque abandonou-a? porque deixou-a sozinha? Porque?

- Era mais seguro! Era melhor! Eu não queria expô-la ao perigo!

- Pois é. Agora ela está morta, Harry!

- Como você sabe? Porque disse que a matou? O que quer dizer com isso?

Marie ficou apenas olhando-o.

- Desculpe, Potter, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Porque não contou a ninguém que me viu?- disse ele- Eu mostrei quem era para você! O que você ganhou com isso?

- Um pouco de esperança, talvez.

- Esperança do que?

- De não estar lutando em vão. Como acha que me sinto?

Sem dar a ele chance de responder, voltou-se para os três comensais. Porém, assim que o fez, foi atingida com força por um feitiço que a fez voar para trás, batendo contra a parede.

Viu Harry voltar-se para Bellatrix, que riu alto:

- Então é você, meu bebê?

_**Baby, my baby**_

_(Querida, minha querida)_

_**It's written on your face**_

_(Está escrito em sua face)_

Um feitiço rápido, um desviar de corpo, uma risada. Bellatrix até ficou com medo quando Harry atingiu seu companheiro. Mas riu. Era a única coisa que faria. Ficou um pouquinho mais nervosa quando o outro voou. Estava sozinha pela segunda vez na noite.

- Estamos agora sozinhos, Bellatrix. Você matou Sirius, agora eu te mato. Ninguém para contar ao Lord que me viu...

- Você não faria isso. Você não é como nós...- disse ela, rindo.

- Como você sabe?

- Você era o queridinho de Dumbledore. Você não usará as mesmas armas que eu.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, Bellatrix!

E o duelo recomeçou. Marie queria sair dali, mas estava sem movimentos. Havia sido atingida e não podia levantar-se para ajudar Harry. E se ele morresse, e ele se ficasse muito ferido? Ela tentou levantar-se, mas estava presa contra a parede, exatamente como Harry estava quando Dumbledore fora assassinado.

O duelo estava feroz. Eles desviavam-se de feitiços, jogavam-se contra cadeiras, pulavam, davam cambalhotas, desviando-se, protegendo-se atrás das mesas. Às vezes eram atingidos. Ele já estava com o rosto salpicado de sangue e Bellatriz tinha um corte feio no braço. Mais alguns cortes, mais sangue, mas feitiços.

Marie Sands rezava baixinho para que aquilo acabasse. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo. Nunca vira Harry agir daquela forma, com o olhar tão sedento de vingança, com aquela ferocidade. E então começou a chorar ainda mais, porque viu que ele realmente iria matá-la. Bellatrix pareceu entender e estava desesperada também. Descontrolada.

Marie viu quando ela hesitou demais e foi atingida, voando para trás. Bateu contra o armário de bebidas, cortando-se e caindo no chão imóvel. Viu Harry aproximar-se dela:

- Diga adeus, Bellatrix...

Marie teve que fechar os olhos, mas pode perceber o clarão verde, e então o silêncio. Não queria mais abrir os olhos. Podia ter sido Harry, podia ter sido ele o morto... ele podia não ter tido coragem de matar Bellatrix.

Ela já chorava copiosamente agora. Foi quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu rosto. Reconheceu aquele toque no mesmo instante. A forma como ele corria os dedos de unhas roídas pelo seu queixo, e depois desceu até o pescoço.

- Está tudo bem, Sands, não precisa ficar assim...

- Por favor... me solte...

Harry estalou o dedo e ela sentiu que podia mexer-se novamente. Abriu os olhos devagar. A primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos muito verdes de Harry olhando para os seus. Aquele olhar que conhecia tão bem, que adorava, que amava com todas as suas forças...

- Você matou-a?- perguntou, a voz trêmula.

- Sim, matei-a.

Mais lágrimas.

- Um assassino, Harry... foi nisso que você se tornou, não é?

- Você também disse que matou a Gina.

- Talvez tenha matado.- e então a raiva novamente.- Vá embora, eu sou a aurora aqui.

- Não parece, Sands.

- São só lágrimas, Potter.

- Tem certeza?

- Cale a boca.

- Quem é você, Sands, diga a verdade.

- Sou Marie Sands.- disse ela, encarando-o de forma que nunca se achara capaz de fazer.- Sou Marie Sands, aurora do Ministério. E você, quem é?

- Sou Harry Potter, você pode ver em minha face.

- O que posso ver é uma cicatriz e um olho verde incrível. Nada mais do que isso, Potter. Você mudou demais.

- Você não me conhecia antes.

- Eu não- disse ela- Mas Gina conhecia.

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

_(Você ainda imagina se cometemos um grande erro)_

- Onde você quer chegar?- disse ele, segurando o braço dela com força.

- A lugar nenhum, Potter. Saia do meu caminho.

- NÃO VOU SAIR!- berrou ele, sacudindo-a com violência.

- Então vou te _fazer _sair?

Marie Sands riu alto.

- Suma daqui. Os aurores vão chegar. Não podem te ver! Você tem que continuar sua busca.

- O que sabe sobre sua busca?

- Alguma coisa.

- Como sabe?

- Há coisas que não posso te responder.

- Porque está agindo desta forma?

- Porque não acho que você deva saber a verdade.

- Que verdade há para eu saber?

- Na hora certa você saberá, Potter.

Ele riu alto.

- Na hora certa? Pelo amor de Deus, Sands, eu já tenho dezoito anos, o que mais você quer?

- Quero que saia da minha frente.

- Ótimo! Porque é o que eu vou fazer!

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_(Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_(Estou acordado mas metado do meu munda está adormecido)_

Porém, eles continuaram ali parados, apenas se olhando. Foi quando ouviram passos. Harry olhou-a e disse:

- Me espere aqui. Precisamos conversar...

E, sem esperar resposta, transformou-se novamente num rapaz loiro estranho, que saiu mancando pela porta dos fundos do bar. Marie viu-se sozinha, com Bellatrix morta no chão, e mais dois Comensais desacordados. Estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas quando Moody surgiu:

- O que houve? O que houve? Marie, como foi? Marie? Marie?

ELa finalmente saiu de seu torpor e disse:

- Quando cheguei aqui o ataque já havia começado... Havia um homem loiro de feições estranhas duelando contra os três. Nem imagino quem é... e então ele foi atingido e eu comecei a duelar com os três. Nocauteei esses dois, e então ela me atingiu- Marie não sabia porque, mas estava difícil de falar, porque chorava compulsivamente, descontrolada- E aí o cara loiro recomeçou o duelo, e de repente ela estava morta...

Marie não queria chorar, não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mas de repente não conseguia parar de chorar. Moody nem olhou para ela, ali atirada ao chão, contra a parede, sangrando sem perceber, machucada e dolorida, apenas foi analisando vestígios, corpos, fazendo anotações.

Foi quase cinco horas depois, quando vários obliviatores e bruxos do departamento de catástrofes já haviam ido embora, que Moody voltou a se aproximar dela.

- Você está bem, Sands?

- Estou sim...- disse ela, mentindo descaradamente.

- Você não precisa se culpar porque não foi você a pegá-la, sabe disso...

- Tudo bem, sério...

- Se é assim, eu vou indo. Chegue amanhã depois do meio-dia.

- Pode deixar...

Ela viu-o se afastando e levantou-se também. Sentia-se estranhamente tonta e muito aérea. Estava saindo quando ouviu passos:

- Marie?

Ela voltou-se, encarando novamente Harry Potter.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_(Eu rezo para que este coração se cure)_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_(Mas sem você tudo o que conseguirei ser é incompleto)_

Quando o viu apenas sentiu-se mais sozinha, mais triste, mais assustada. Ele aproximou-se dela, de um jeito estranhamente familiar, e sussurrou:

- Você não parece muito bem…

**_- _**Porque você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?- sussurrou ela, as lágrimas marejando os olhos- Porque você não pode me deixar em paz!

**_- _**você mesmo disse que não me conhecia.

Marie riu.

- E não te conheço, Potter. Não te conheço mais. Achei que te conhecesse...- e então ela não era mais Marie, era apenas Gina, a adolescente infeliz e sem vida abandonada em Hogwarts- Mas parece que você mudou demais. Você mata, você só quer saber de vingança... eu achei que te conhecesse, enquanto ficávamos lá em Hogwarts, falando besteiras, rindo com a Mi e com meu irmão... mas então...- ela soluçou, a mão nos rostos- Mas então você quer dar mais uma de herói, quer salvar o mundo mais uma vez... mas você me matou... não restou nada de Gina Weasley, ta legal?

Ela olhou-o de forma como a desafiá-lo, como se quisesse provar a verdade. E era difícil olhá-lo daquele jeito, só olhava porque ele a fizera sofrer. E no olho verde dele só havia carinho. Carinho e um brilho estranho, incrivelmente doce e pacífico.

- É você, Gina?- ela ouviu-o- Por trás dessa aparência é você mesmo?

- Não, Harry... não é mais a Gina que você conheceu. É uma sombra, é uma pontinha do que você conhecia. Ela é o resultado de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses.

Harry apenas olhou-a.

- Eu... tenho que ir- sussurrou ela.

- Me deixe ver seu rosto, Gina... me deixe olhar para você novamente...

- Para que, Harry? Isso não mudará nada entre nós. Me ver novamente não vai mudar nada.

- Você está dizendo que não gosta mais de mim?

Aquilo doeu. Doeu muito mais do que ela achava que doeria. Marie olhou-o por um longo tempo.

- Vamos, diga, Gina, você não sente mais nada por mim, é isso?

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go**_

_(Não é que eu queira arrastar isso, mas parece que eu não consigo te deixar partir)_

Queria correr para ele e beijá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo queria afastá-lo para bem longe, queria não vê-lo, não ter que encarar novamente aqueles olhos verdes que tanto gostava. Tudo que queria era poder voltar a ser feliz, poder esquecer que um dia fora Marie Sands, e ficar com Harry para sempre. Porém, quando olhou-o, naquele momento, a noite terrivelmente escura lá fora, algo a fez dizer:

- Não sei mais, Harry.- sussurrou ela- Não foi você que disse que era melhor assim?

- Mas e se eu tiver errado?- sussurrou ele de volta.

- Já é tarde demais, Harry. Você já fez sua escolha, já está seguindo seu caminho, e eu estou fazendo o mesmo.

- Você desistiu de nós, então?

- Você desistiu primeiro.

- Eu? Eu queria te proteger!

- Você falou como se fosse uma atitude nobre, mas a única coisa que você fez foi me ferir, e sabe disso!

- Não era minha intenção!

- Então você devia ter pensando antes de falar, droga!- gritou ela, deixando de encará-lo.

- Porque você não pode simplesmente fingir que está tudo bem?

- Porque não está tudo bem!

Eles se olharam. Marie não chorava mais. Sentia-se sem forças nem para dar um passo. Por isso, num murmúrio, pediu:

- Só me deixei ir, Harry... me deixe continuar... eu não posso parar agora...

Ele riu alto. Como se ela tivesse contado uma piada muitíssima engraçada.

- Não pode parar o que? De fugir de mim? De ser a melhor aurora? Do que, Gina? O que você tem? Me diga!

E Marie sentiu vontade de esbofeteá-lo com todas as suas forças. Porém, apenas limpou uma lágrima e disse:

- Qual é o seu problema, garoto? O mundo não vai parar enquanto você busca os horcruxes. Você é um fracassado. É um garoto que se acha especial porque tem uma maldita cicatriz na testa!- e então veio aquele monte de palavras feias, que ela não queria dizer, mas não tinha como evitar- Você quer ter atitudes heróicas, quer ser importante, mas no fundo se esconde com medo de não conseguir ser tão bom quanto tem que ser! Porque não lutar no meio de todos? Porque privar a todos de um raiozinho de esperança? Você é tão ruim quanto ele, Harry. Você está usando as mesmas armas que ele! Ódio, desejo de vingança, raiva... isso não vai mudar o que aconteceu, Harry! Lembra o que Dumbledore dizia, sobre o amor de sua mãe?

Houve um silêncio incômodo. Marie riu alto:

- Não vou mais perder minhas preciosas horas de sono com você, Potter... E quer saber? Me esqueça. Esqueça que um dia foi meu colega, que eu te conheci, que fomos amigos, namorados, que vivemos momentos mágicos... oh, esqueça sim! Esqueça que um dia você esteve com uma garota fantástica, e que abriu mãe dela por um heroísmo ridículo e desnecessário. Esqueça tudo o que viveu, esqueça tudo isso! Porque é exatamente isso que vou fazer. Esquecer que um dia fui apaixonada pelo Menino que Sobreviveu, que um dia estive com ele, que um dia fomos felizes juntos, que um dia ele me abandonou porque tinha de salvar o mundo... vou me esquecer de tudo, entendeu? Estou cansada de sofrer...

Ela então saiu caminhando, mancando com a perna esquerda, o mais rápido que podia, para poder chorar em paz.

- Você tem certeza, Gina?

Ele não obteve resposta.

- Então ta.- disse ele- Vá logo. Cuide-se.- e então...- Eu vou estar sempre com você, em pensamento. E se algum dia conseguir me esquecer... me diga como.

Ela fez que não ouviu. Simplesmente seguiu caminhando. Já não haviam lágrimas, apenas um vazio no peito. Apenas uma vontade de se atirar sob o primeiro caminhão que aparecesse em sua frente. Não precisava nem ser caminhão, na verdade. Um carro já estava bom.

Sentia uma dor excruciante no corpo, mas não pararia de caminhar. Suas pernas estavam fraquejando, e sentia-se tonta, prestes a desabar, mas não iria cair. E então, quanto mais chorava, mais se sentia doendo, e mais tinha vontade de se atirar na frente de um carro, de acabar com aquele sofrimento, com aquela dor, com aquela solidão e tristeza...

E então, ela sentiu o mundo todo despencar e caiu no chão, perdendo os sentidos.

Harry saiu do bar alguns minutos depois, segurando as lágrimas, sentindo todos os motivos que tinha para continuar vivo escorrendo entre os dedos de sua mão. Estava caminhando quando a viu, caída no chão, inconsciente.

Primeiro hesitou: "vou deixá-la aí, sozinha...". Mas então no instante seguinte estava agachado ao lado dela, vendo seu pulso, e pensando no que fazer. Largá-lo no primeiro hospital que visse? Levá-la até o Ministério? Até o apartamento de Lupin? O de Tonks?

E foi então que surgiu a idéia. Levantou-a nos braços e decidiu levá-la para o _seu _apartamento. Sem hesitar, saiu carregando-a pela rua. Ficou preocupado ao constatar como ela parecia magra. Talvez não estivesse se alimentando direito. Com um pensamento fixo, ele aparatou.

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

_(Eu não quero fazer você enfrentar esse mundo sozinha)_

_**I wanna let you go (alone)**_

_(Eu queria deixar você ir – sozinha- )_

Mione olhava o sol nascer e dizia:

- Estou preocupada, Rony, ele _sumiu_.

- Daqui a pouco ele aparece, Mi, fique calma...

Não se passaram cinco minutos quando a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser ele!

Ela correu para abrir a porta e levou um susto. Segurando uma garota morena, totalmente suja, toda ensangüentada e inconsciente, estava Harry.

- O que houve?- era Rony.

- Quem é ela?- era Mione.

- Saí para arejar e acabei parando no lugar errado na hora errada. Houve um ataque. Ela é Marie Sands, a aurora.

Silêncio.

- Deixem-me entrar, ela está péssima.

E foi estranho para Harry colocar Marie ali, sabendo que ela era Gina, que ela tinha "aberto" mão dele, que era como se nunca houvessem se conhecido antes. Ela foi deitada sobre o sofá e Harry olhou-a por um longo tempo. Rony e Mione haviam trocado um olhar cúmplice, e agora Mione aproximou-se dela:

- Ela parece muito mal, Harry. Como espera que cuidemos dela?

- Nós já cuidamos de nós mesmos depois dos ataques.- olhou para ela novamente- Vamos precisar de ataduras, aquele livro que você tem, Mi, e... vejamos... ingredientes para poções revigorantes, contra febre, contra resfriado e...

Mione, porém, pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Harry:

- Você não devia ter trazido ela aqui, Harry.

- O que queria que eu tivesse feito?

- Eu não sei.

- Você está estranha, Mi. O que houve?

- Você está estranho, Harry.- rebateu ela, num sussurro.

- Estou com alguns problemas, é só isso.

Mione não respondeu nada.

Havia um clima estranho no ar e trabalharam em silêncio por algumas horas. A aurora estava realmente mal, e quando já era quase meio dia Mione anunciou:

- Acho melhor leva-la para o St. Mungus, Harry. Ela está realmente mal. Ela perdeu muito sangue, está queimando em febre...

Harry não disse nada. Levantou-se e disse:

- Vou tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e levá-la lá.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

Harry foi para o banho, sem deixar que os outros vissem que ele também estava gravemente ferido. Ficou lá, a água escorrendo pelo rosto, pensando. Agora tinha que encontrar Snape. Havia algo que lhe dizia que não poderia contar com ninguém dali para frente.

Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que a partir dali eram suas escolham, eram seus passos, eram os caminhos que escolhesse que determinariam o que aconteceria. A partir daquele momento, Mione e Rony não podiam mais ajudá-lo.

Sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos. Com raiva, sentindo o corpo todo doendo ainda, ele saiu do banho. Pôs uma roupa limpa e foi até a sala. Já tinha tomado uma decisão.

- Tem certeza que não quer que um de nós vá junto?

- Tenho, Rony.

E então olhou-o. o amigo baixou a cabeça antes que Harry pudesse falar e Mione olhou pela janela.

- Eu tenho que seguir sozinho... vocês sempre estiveram aqui para me ajudar, sempre fizeram a diferença em todos os momentos difíceis que enfrentei, mas agora é minha hora... Não quero arriscar vocês.

- Por que?- sussurrou Mione.- O que fizemos de errado?

- Nada, Mi.- disse ele, e ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Então é mais uma dessas atitudes heróicas que você vai tomar pelos outros, não é? Você acha que estaremos mais seguros longe de você, que podemos ajudar mais como aurores ou na Ordem...

- A Ordem nem existe mais, Mione.

Silêncio.

- O que houve?

- Apenas Tonks, Lupin, Quim, Moody e McGonaggal continuam encontrando-se para ler relatórios e tomar decisões. Não há mais Ordem. Quando Dumbledore se foi já ficou difícil, e então quando souberam que eu "desapareci", tocaram tudo para o alto.

Rony socou com força a parede.

- Por que não quer mais a gente, Harry? Qual é o problema?

Houve um minuto de silêncio. Harry olhou-os:

- Eu estou perdendo o controle. Há um desejo de vingança que me domina, que não me deixa raciocinar direito. Às vezes não consigo controlar o que faço. É só o desejo de me vingar, e só...

- Não estou...- começou Rony, mas Mione interrompeu-o com um olhar.

- Ontem à noite matei Bellatrix Lestrange...

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dizer nada. Não haviam lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Mione, e Rony parecia um pouco assustado, mas nada foi dito. Harry desviou o olhar dos amigos:

- Não sei se é mais seguro comigo ou lá fora. Só sei que a estrada que eu vou seguir daqui para a frente deve ser solitária. Apenas eu e meus monstros... Existem muitas coisas lá fora esperando por vocês... Mas não há nada esperando por mim. Quero que vocês tenham a chance de serem felizes... sei lá... não quero que nada aconteça a vocês enquanto estiverem comigo.

Mione agora soluçava, abraçada a Rony.

- Eu não te entendo, Harry...- disse Rony- Estivemos ao seu lado desde que tínhamos onze anos de idade e não sabíamos nada sobre nada... porque afastar todos de perto de você? Porque seguir sozinho se pode ter alguém ao teu lado te dando força?

- Porque esse é o _meu_ destino!

- Não é o _teu _destino sofrer sozinho, ter que lutar sozinho!

Harry virou-se para eles:

- É o que diz aquela maldita profecia! Eu e o Lord!

- Isso não quer dizer que você tem que ficar _sozinho_, droga!

Harry olhou-os sério.

- Eu não sei, ta legal? Só não quero me sentir culpado se alguma coisa acontecer!

Mione finalmente ergueu a voz:

- Não quero saber, Harry. Eu e o Rony vamos ficar com você, até o final, até que ele tenha morrido, ou que nós dois morramos, ou se você morrer nós vamos acabar com isso por ele!

- Mione...

- Não, Harry.- disse ela- Nós somos seus amigos. Não nos importamos de morrer. Vamos contigo até o inferno, se for preciso. Você sabe disso. Nós já não demos provas suficientes?

- Mas...

- Se nós tivéssemos que pagar as dívidas que temos com você por ter salvo nossas vidas...

- Ficaríamos aqui falando até o ano que vem!- completou Rony.

Harry teve que rir, e então Mione abraçou-o com força, soluçando e dizendo com a voz estranhamente esganiçada:

- Não nos peça mais nada assim, Harry, por favor.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_(Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_(Estou acordado mas metade do meu mundo está adormecido)_

Vinte minutos depois, um homem muito velho tinha deixado a melhor aurora da atualidade, Marie Sands, no St. Mungus. Disse que a encontrou caída no meio da rua e logo a trouxe ali. Antes que novas perguntas fossem feitas, ele havia desaparecido.

Quase trÊs dias depois, a morena acordou. A primeira coisa que Marie viu foi Tonks ao seu lado, conversando com Moody.

- Ela acordou!- sussurrou Moody.

Os dois voltaram-se para ela e pela porta surgiu também Remo.

- Marie?

- Você está bem?

Moody não falara nada. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, mas sentiu tudo rodar.

- Mais ou menos...

- Viu, Moody!- disse Tonks, e parecia brava.

- O que houve?

Tonks aproximou-se dela.

- Estou xingando o Moody porque ele a deixou sozinha totalmente machucada...

- Não precisa- sussurrou Marie, fechando os olhos. Estava muito cansada.- Quando vou poder sair daqui?

- Quando estiver bem.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Não sabemos ainda.

Marie ficou em silêncio, olhando para o teto. Ainda não conseguia tirar Harry do pensamento. Sonhara com ele o tempo inteiro. E então aquela discussão ridícula.

Sentiu os olhos começando a se enxerem de lágrimas, enquanto pensava em todas as coisas idiotas que havia dito para ele. Como fora idiota, imatura, dizendo as coisas só de birra... porque simplesmente não mostrara para ele a antiga Gina e se tocara nos braços dele?

- Gina, você está bem?- era Tonks.

Marie soube que não havia mais ninguém ali pelo nome que Tonks a chamara. Abriu a boca para contar. Para dizer cada centímetro do que estava sentido. Mas então fechou-a novamente. Aquilo só pertencia a ela. Só ela devia sofrer. Ela estava sozinha. Não havia ninguém para segurar sua mão.

- Sim, Tonks. Eu estou bem.

A mulher de cabelos rosa pink olhou-a mais atentamente. Parecia que ia dizer algo mais, que tinha algo importante para lhe aconselhar ou contar. Mas então, Tonks apenas suspirou longa e profundamente e disse:

- Se você não quer falar, Marie, tudo bem... mas saiba que não está sozinha...

- Estou sim, Tonks- disse Marie- Nunca estive tão sozinha em minha vida.

- Foi você que escolheu esse caminho.

- Não disse que não fui.

- Mas está se queixando.

- Talvez. A gente sempre acha que vai ser um pouco diferente.

- E não foi, não é?

Marie sorriu.

- Foi diferente sim, Tonks... eu poderia ter tomado outras decisões, mas estou aqui. Agora me deixe sozinha. Minha cabeça vai explodir...

Tonks deixou o quarto e Marie ficou sozinha. Pouco depois, porém, a porta abriu-se e Moody entrou.

- Você vai querer continuar, Marie?

- É claro que vou. Ser aurora é a única coisa que me resta...

Moody observou-a por um tempo, e finalmente perguntou:

- Quem matou a Black? Marie? Quem matou-a?

Gina não disse nada por algum tempo. Finalmente, sussurrou:

- Esses são meus negócios, Moody. Extra Ministério.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que, se depender de mim, ninguém nunca saberá de nada.

- E o que você ganha com isso?

Marie Sands sorriu.

- Não espero ganhar nada em troca de lealdade, Moody.

E quando o Ministro da Magia ouviu aquele discurso uma hora mais tarde, achou que ele soou estranhamente parecido com as palavras do Potter. Mas o maldito garoto estava morto. O maldito garoto e toda e qualquer esperança de vencerem aquela guerra.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_(Eu rezo para que este coração se cure)_

**_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**

_(Mas sem você tudo o que conseguirei ser é incompleto)_

Marie saiu do hospital três dias depois, e foi direto para o Quartel General dos Aurores. Não queria ficar sozinha em casa, pensando em todas as desgraças, pensando em todos seus problemas.

Quando se sentou em sua mesa, pegou uma xícara de café e ficou apenas olhando para uma pilha de relatórios. Abriu o que havia mais em cima e começou a ler.

Em seu apartamento, Harry olhava pela janela. Rony e Mione haviam saído. A maa estava pronta ali ao lado, e uma carta escrita. Era só se levantar e ir embora. Leu novamente aquele bilhete:

_Encontre-me hoje à meia noite em frente ao Parlamento. Muito importante. Half-Blood Prince_.

Finalmente, Harry levantou-se. Pôs a mochila sobre os ombros e pegou a sacola com a mão esquerda. Sem olhar duas vezes para trás, simplesmente deixou o apartamento, vestido como um brilhante executivo trouxa (sim, terno e gravata).

Caminhou por duas quadras e finalmente chamou um táxi. O motorista olhou-o e perguntou:

- Para onde, senhor?

- Para algum hotel, por favor... bem longe daqui...

- Sim senhor!

O táxi começou a rodar e Harry viu-se perdido em pensamentos. Rapidamente, as idéias foram se tornando fixas. Tinha que se encontrar com Snape. Depois, se ele ainda não houvesse destruído o quarto horcruxe, teria que destruí-lo. Depois do quarto horcruxe, tinha de se encontrar com Gina uma última vez. Não queria correr o risco de morrer sem vê-la novamente, sem pedir desculpas, sem sentir aquele corpo contra o seu, aquela boca na sua... Ele paroude pensar e pensou no último passo. Encontrar Voldemort. A batalha final. Parecia impossível que já estivessem aí.

E quando pensava que podia morrer tentando, ele perguntava-se se havia valido a pena. Se ele havia feito alguma coisa valer a pena. E a resposta era sempre negativa. Era sempre como se houvesse deixado muita coisa para o lado, como se tivesse faltando muita coisa dentro de si.

Antes que terminasse os pensamentos, o táxi parou diante de um hotel de luxo. Harry tinha muito dinheiro. Mandara Tonks esvaziar o cofre antes de "desaparecer", e agora podia ficar lá por muito tempo. Quanto tempo fosse necessário.

Ele foi até o recepcionista e registrou-se como James Evans.

Subiu até uma suíte de luxo e tocou-se na cama. Adormeceu sem ao menos trocar de roupa.

Mione e Rony entraram no apartamento de mãos dadas, rindo. Um anel cintilante brilhava no dedo dela. Tanto ou mais que os olhos castanhos.

- Harry!- chamou ela- Harry!

Mas não teve resposta. Foi até o quarto dele e viu-o vazio.

- Onde será que ele...

Mas Rony já vira a carta. Já havia lido as primeiras linhas. Então virou-se para Mione:

- Ele foi embora, Mi. Ele resolveu continuar sem nós.

Mione não chorou. Aproximou-se dele e, sem lágrimas, leu a carta:

_Ron e Mi_

_Sei que vocês devem estar me achando um grande estúpido pelo que fiz, mas peço que me perdoem. Vocês já fizeram demais por mim. Com certeza não estaria onde estou agora se não fosse por vocês. Vou ficar bem. Tenho coisas para fazer sozinho agora. Vocês sabem disso. Espero que sim._

Mione desviou o olhar e encontrou o de Rony. Não haviam palavras. Ela apenas voltou-se novamente para acabar de ler:

_Só tenho um último desejo. Quero que vocês sejam felizes. Vocês dois, mais do que ningué, merecem a chance de poder ser feliz, de sorrir o tempo inteiro, de terem filhos, netos, bisnetos, e construírem uma família incrível. _

Rony riu, enquanto Mione corava ferozmente.

_Espero sinceramente que fiquem bem. O apartamento de Sirius é de vocês. Para começar uma vida nova. Saiam daí e digam que estavam presos, mas não comigo. Inventem uma história e não incluam meu nome... digam que não me vêm desde que deixamos Hogwarts. É melhor assim. Agora é o meu caminho, são os meus passos._

_Só pensem em mim de vez enquando. Façam um pensamento positivo._

_Pela última vez, não se culpem. Vocês têm uma vida inteira pela frente. Eu não tenho nada._

_H.P._

_P.S.: Vocês foram incríveis._

Mione tocou-se sobre Rony, sem lágrimas, sem soluços, apenas abraçando-o com toda a força que tinha.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione.

- Espero que sim, Rony...

Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e sussurrou:

- Só queria que ele também tivesse a chance de ser feliz.

- Cada um tem seu destino, Mione.

- O dele foi cruel demais.

Silêncio. Lá fora, o sol se punha como uma grande bola de fogo no horizonte. Mione olhava para Londres, na hora do rush, e desejava que ainda houvessem muitos por de sóis pela frente. Para ela, para Rony, para o filho em sua barriga e para Harry.

**Bejaum pra todos que comentaram...**

**Carol Malfoy Potter (**bom... por enquanto não há mais idéias sádicas, mas embreve devo me inspirar heheheh...), **Lisi Black (**olhos da Marie azul... sei lah kem se inganou heehhehe... um pouko sobre a ordem tah aí... os horcruxes eu tbm naum sei... hohoho, aí jah teve H/G, T/L vai te no proximu maybe huahsuah, e sobre o snape eu inda num mi dicidi aushauh...), **Mah Potter (**eh... tipo, foi uma idéia loka, mas inda naum decidi se o snape vai ser traidor ou não. ker dizer... ele podia ter mentido again neh... mas sei lá...). **Maria Weasley (**eh... o Harry eh mto tapado mesmo... mas ele é legal às vezes. e tipo, ele achava q a gina tava morta, naum conseguia ligar os fiozinhos, pq a marie era a melhro saber, e ele naum esperava isso da Gina... mas sei lá... aí tu jah viu o q aconteceu neh... hohhoho... q acho?), **Maika (**Se aquele outro jah foi triste, quero ver oq ue você dirá desse! ateh eu fikei meio depre de tudo isso... o que acha da Gnia agora né? que trste hehehe...), **Wo Ai Ni (**hehehe... q bom q gosto! espero q tenha gostado desse encontro H/G tbm!), **Cristina Melx (**serahq so falta um mesmo? tomara q sm auhsuahsua...)

**Please, deixem review, não custa nada! um monte de gente le e poka gente comentah... mas thudu beim! não deixem de dizer oq ue acharam hehehe... satisfaçam essa humilda autora... **

**O que acharam em? vão querer me matar? espero que não... **

**Bjossssss**

**Comenteeeeeeem!  
**

**XD ;)**


	6. Mary Jane

**MARY JANE**

_**What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day**_

_O que há, Mary Jane? Teve um dia difícil?_

_**As you place the don't disturb sign on the door**_

_(Assim você põe o sinal de "não pertube" na porta)_**  
**

Marie Sands estava deitada no hospital, sozinha, pensando, refletindo.

Na manhã seguinte estaria saindo do hospital. Estaria voltando à rotina, às mortes, à dor e ao sofrimento. Estava lá deitada quando a porta abriu-se e uma figura entrou. Marie fingiu que estava dormindo, e então sentiu uma mão sobre seu rosto.

- Ah, Gina... se eu pudesse te impedir de fazer o que está fazendo...

A agora morena reconheceu a voz de Remo, mas não se mexeu.

- Você vai destruir tua vida... vai destruir tudo e todos... se afastar não vai mudar nada. Você tinha tanta vida, tanta alegria... você iluminava todos à sua volta... E quando você decidiu ser apenas Marie Sands grande parte da alegria que havia nas pessoas que conviviam contigo desapareceu...

Marie não se moveu. Não queria que ele soubesse que estava acordada. Queria apenas ouvir o que Remo queria dizer.

- Nem sei o quanto você sabe sobre o Harry, mas... se soubesse... Se você entendesse...

"Ele não sabe que o vi... ele não sabe as coisas que falamos um para o outro..."

- Você é muito jovem, Gina. Você tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Tire esse semblante de derrota do rosto... sorria novamente, deixe seus olhos brilharem... Vai ser muito mais fácil assim...

"Ele não sabe do que está falando... ele acha que vou conseguir ser feliz..."

- Talvez você pense que não conseguirá sem o Harry. Gina, nós não podemos depender de outras pessoas para sermos felizes. Você tem que aproveitar o hoje... você não pode simplesmente fugir porque está difícil demais. Mas e se ele morrer, Gina? Você vai morrer junto? Vai deixar de viver porque ele não está aqui?

Marie não podia mais continuar escutando. Aquilo era cruel demais.

- Só queria que você pudesse ser feliz, Gina. Eu encontrei uma pessoa maravilhosa e, apesar de tudo, estamos conseguindo ser felizes. Queria que você também pudesse ser. O mundo não acabou porque ele tem que cumprir seu destino.

Silêncio. Marie não queria nem chorar nem se mover. Foi então que sussurrou:

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

Não se virou para Remo. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Não queria ter que olhar para ele, ter que admitir todos seus erros.

- Siga seu coração, Gina.

- Não posso falar com ele de novo- sussurrou de volta- Eu disse coisas horríveis para ele...

- Achei que ele tinha me dito que você entendia... que era por ele ser como era que você gostava dele...

Gina não disse nada. Não estava chorando. Estava apenas sentindo o coração apertado, uma dor profunda.

- Não sei o que houve, Remo... só sei que... sei lá... estou tão confusa...

E então ela sentiu a mão de Remo sobre seu ombro, e então ela sentou-se na cama, encarando-o, e foi envolvida pelo abraço dele. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, e Remo disse:

- Você está bem?

- O que você acha?

Remo não disse nada. Finalmente, deu um passo para trás:

- Ainda dá tempo, Gina. Vá atrás dele. Simplesmente _suma_ como Marie. Ninguém precisa saber de nada.

Gina não disse nada por algum tempo. Finalmente disse:

- Você acha?

Remo olhou-a e sussurrou:

- Se você ouviu tudo o que eu disse, sabe qual é a minha resposta.

Gina então sorriu e pulou da cama, tirando algumas agulhas de soro do braço.

- Vou ir agora, Remo. Você nunca me viu aqui, nunca falou comigo. Saia logo...

_**You lost your place in line again, what a pity**_

_(Você perdeu seu lugar na linha de novo, que pena)_

_**You never seem to want to dance anymore**_

_(Você nunca mais pareceu querer dançar)_**  
**

Remo saiu do quarto e Gina olhou-se no espelho. Estava muito magra e pálida. A verdade era que se sentia bem tonta ainda. Ela não tinha outra roupa para vestir, apenas o jaleco do hospital. Foi quando notou o casaco que Remo deixara sobre a cadeira. Sorriu e vestiu-o.

Em seguida, abriu a porta. Não havia ninguém no corredor. Ela ia sair quando mudou de idéia. Voltou para o quarto e foi até a janela. Abriu-a e viu que dava para um corredor longo. Sem pensar duas vezes, saltou para o corredor e começou a caminhar. Durante algum tempo, não encontrou ninguém.

Ela seguiu por aquele corredor, e logo encontrou uma placa que dizia "saída – funcionários", e uma indicação com uma seta. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela seguiu por aquele caminho.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando,ela ouviu conversas. Sem pensar duas vezes, tocou-se para dentro de uma sala, torcendo para que não tivesse ninguém ali. Por sorte não tinha, e ela ficou lá parada, meio tonta, esperando as vozes sumirem. Quando elas desaparecem, Gina voltou ao corredor.

Dessa vez os passos estavam mais rápidos e ela logo encontrou uma saída. Lá fora estava frio e ela estremeceu. O casaco de Remo era quente, mas nem de longe o suficiente.

Ela estava tonta e sentia as pernas fraquejarem. Precisava aparatar até seu apartamento. Depois estava livre. Era só procurá-lo, era só pedir desculpas, só dizer que aquilo que ele estava fazendo era o que mais gostava...

Aparatou depois de duas quadras. Chegou ao apartamento e encontrou-o revirado. Parecia que um vendaval havia passado por ali. As janelas estavam abertas, deixando um vento gelado entrar. Havia papéis espalhos pelo chão, roupas, caco de vidro, sofás revirados, tudo destruído.

Ela ficou parada por incontáveis minutos ali parada, apenas olhando para o que via. Finalmente sorriu. Aquilo era perfeito!

Foi até o quarto e pôs uma roupa quente. Ligou a TV, que por um milagre não estava quebrada, e assistiu ao noticiário. O programa de tempo previa neve e graus negativos nos próximos dias, para espanto de todos. Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina foi até seu quarto e começou a se vestir. Depois de um longo banho, ela pôs uma meia calça, uma corsário por cima, duas meias, três blusas de manga cavada, uma camiseta de manga comprida, uma básica de lã, um grande moletom negro que fora de Rony e um casacão gigantesco. Pegou uma mochila grande dentro pôs roupas de baixo,mais duas calças, um blusão de lã, dois casacos mais leves.

Deu uma última olhada no apartamento, e foi quando seus olhos pousaram sobre um pedaço de papel preso contra a parede. Com a mochila nas costas, ela olhou para o papel. E então leu...

_Nós ainda a pegaremos, Sands_

Ela não ficou assustada, nem com medo ou com vontade de chorar. Apenas riu e disse:

- Tudo bem... vou estar preparada...

Mas sabia que não estaria. Nunca estivera. Apenas agira como uma idiota, como uma criança. Marie Sands fechou a porta do apartamento com cuidado, sabendo que estava no "meio do caminho". Não abandonara sua nova personalidade,mas não assumira ainda o "retorno completo".

_**It'sa long way down**_

_É uma longa descida_

_**On this roller coaster**_

_Nessa montanha russa**)  
**_

Enquanto deixava o apartamento, de toca, cachecol e luvas, ela se perguntava para onde ir. Poderia ficar rodando por horas e horas. e foi o que ela fez, semi-consciente, cansada, exausta, apenas andando sem rumo. Quando se deu conta, a lua já estava alta no céu e ela estava em algum lugar no subúrbio, no meio de uma rua sombria e que lhe dava medo.

Cansada, sentou-se na calçada, pensando no que faria. Tudo parecia tão sem sentido agora, tão sem propósito. Porque saíra daquela forma do hospital? Porque simplesmente não continuara fingindo que era uma grande aurora? Onde ela estava com a cabeça.

E então, seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas e ela se sentiu tonta. Ainda estava dolorida em várias partes do corpo e não tinha condições de dar mais nenhum passo. Ficou lá, com muito frio, uma neve gelada caindo, sentindo tudo rodar à sua volta.

Adormeceu ali mesmo e acordou com o sol nascendo no dia seguinte. Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu-se ainda pior do que na noite anterior. Não sabia o que fazer e estava decidida a voltar e desistir daquela idéia maluca de ficar com Harry.

Já estava quase no Ministério quando viu um Profeta Diário caído no meio da rua. Sem pensar, segurou-o e leu a primeira página.

_Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger sobrevivem a mais de um ano de cativeiro do Lord das Trevas – não se sabe se Harry Potter ainda está vivo_

Ela ficou algum tempo olhando para a foto de Rony e Mione na capa do jornal, parecendo muito abalados e profundamente cansados e exaustos. "Preciso vê-los", foi a primeira coisa que pensou. E logo depois a verdade engolfou-a "Harry está sozinho..."

Ela ficou parada no meio da calçada, indecisa sobre ir ou não ir, voltar ou não voltar. Finalmente decidiu-se a ir procurá-lo. "Até o inferno, se for preciso", pensou ela.

Chamou um táxi e pediu:

- Me leve para um hotel, por favor.

O motorista olhou-a e perguntou:

- Alguma preferência?

- Nenhuma, moço.

- Algo em relação a valores?

Gina pensou por um momento e então disse:

- Vá para o melhor da cidade.

O motorista logo acelerou, pensando "a moça tem grana então". Rodaram por mais alguns minutos e então ele parou em frente a um hotel lindo. A porta do táxi foi aberta e Gina sentiu-se nervosa. Pagou o táxi e estava entrando no hotel, olhando para trás sobre o ombro, quando colidiu fortemente com alguém.

_**The last chance streetcar**_

_O bonde da última chance_

_**Went off the track**_

_Saiu da pista_

_**And you're on it**_

_Com você dentro_

Ela foi jogada para trás e sua mochila voou longe. Ela ficou imediatamente tonta e tudo rodou. Levou à mão à cabeça, ainda deitada no chão, tudo fora de foco. Vários recepcionistas aproximaram-se, preocupados:

- A Srta. Está bem?

- Quer alguma coisa?

Mas Gina não conseguia falar nada. Foi quando abriu os olhos. Caído à sua frente, também parecendo muito atordoado, estava um homem. Ele usava um terno muito bem alinhado e não se parecia ninguém que já havia visto alguma vez na vida. Ele levantou-se depois de algum tempo e disse:

- Está tudo bem, rapazes- anunciou ele para o pessoal da recepção- Eu cuido dela...

Gina levantou-se com a ajuda do homem e disse:

- Eu... tenho que me registrar...

- Posso te esperar, então?- disse ele, gentilmente- Estava indo tomar café. Você me faria companhia?

Gina olhou-o.

- Tudo bem.

Ela foi até a recepção e registrou-se como Marie Sands. Depois foi até o homem e caminhou com ele em direção ao restaurante. Eram nove horas da manhã e ela ainda sentia-se tonta.

- Desculpe por aquela hora. Estava distraído...

- Não foi nada- respondeu ela- Eu também vacilei.

- Sabe... pode parecer estranho, mas nós já não nos conhecemos?

Gina sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

- Sou Marie Sands.

O homem sorriu e Gina sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

- Michael Rutherfor.

Os olhos se encontraram e Gina tomou um longo gole de café preto.

- Você está bem?- perguntou ele- Parece tão pálida.

- Tive alguns problemas nos últimos dias...

- Algo que eu possa te ajudar?

Gina fez que não com a cabeça. Mas logo depois algo incontrolável fê-la falar:

- Cometi alguns erros terríveis nos últimos dias. Agora estou tentando consertá-los.

- Você não é inglesa, não é?

Gina ia responder que sim quando lembrou-se de que ainda estava como Marie Sands.

- Sou francesa...

Um olhar longo. Havia algo no brilho daqueles olhos negros que Gina se lembrava, mas não disse nada. Finalmente o homem levantou-se:

- Eu preciso ir, Srta. Sands. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me procure.

- Sim, senhor Rutherfor.

Gina viu o homem se afastar e fechou os olhos.

_**I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane**_

_Ouço você contando carneirinhos de novo, Mary Jane_

_**What's the point of trying' to dream anymore**_

_(O que está fazendo você não tentar sonhar mais? )_

Subiu para o quarto lentamente e tocou-se em sua cama, os olhos bem abertos, sentindo-se ainda tonta e aérea.

Estava num beco sem saída. Não tinha para onde ir, o que fazer, a quem procurar. Tudo era uma grande loucura. Como iria achá-lo? Como?

Assustada, ela apenas abraçou as pernas, pensando, imóvel, com medo demais para qualquer atitude. Estava totalmente perdida.

Ficou lá até anoitecer. Finalmente levantou-se da cama, tomou um banho longo e desceu para jantar. Estava com fome, apesar de tudo. Estava entrando no gigantesco restaurante quando viu.

Os cabelos negros despenteados, os ombros largos, roupas escuras. Era ele! Só podia ser! Correu até lá, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas, o coração batendo apressado...

E então ele se virou, e era apenas um rosto qualquer. Sorridente, bonito, jovem. Mas não era o rosto de seu Harry...

Os lábios tremendo, Gina parou, imóvel. Suspirou longamente e então começou a se afastar lentamente para trás, sentindo-se imensamente tola e infantil. Então, calmamente, começou a voltar para o quarto.

Pediu o jantar pelo telefone e ficou assistindo televisão, extremamente solitária e sem nenhuma esperança. Enrolada em dúzias de cobertores, ela finalmente adormeceu.

_**I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane**_

_Ouço você perdendo peso de novo, Mary Jane )_

_**Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for**_

_(Você imagina para quem você está perdendo isto?)_

Hermione Granger estava sentada no St. Mungus, perdida em pensamentos. Estava se sentindo cansada e desanimada. Quem a olhasse teria facilidade em notar sua tristeza e melancolia. Uma velha senhora logo perguntou:

- Você está bem, senhorita?

Mione sorriu tristemente, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, tudo ficará bem...

Naquele momento um ruivo saiu de dentro do consultório, parecendo muito mau-humorado. Mione levantou-se e foi até ele.

- Que foi?

- Ele ficou insistindo em exames e coisas assim...- ele parecia aborrecido- Vamos embora, Mi...

Ele abraçou-a pela cintura, conduzindo-a para a saída. Foi quando esbarraram em Tonks, Moddy e Lupin, conversando.

Mione! Rony!- disse Tonks, imediatamente abraçando-os - Como estão?

Bem...- disse Mione- Na medida do possível...

Silêncio. Moddy suspiru:

- Isso não vai progredir hoje, Tonks. Está liberada, mas esteja aqui amanhã cedo.

- Certo, Moody.

- Vou te chamar se houver algum ataque...

- Claro.- ela bateu continência, tentando brincar, mas parecia bastante exausta.

Viram o auror chefe afastar-se, parecendo mais carrancudo que de costume.

- Então- disse Tonks- Vocês voltaram. O que aconteceu?

Mione desviou os olhos e Rony suspirou.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar- pediu Remo.

Saíram do St. Mungus e pararam num café trouxa. Sentaram-se e Rony perguntou:

- O que o Moody fazia lá?

- Marie Sands sumiu.

- A aurora?- disse Mione, surpresa.

- Sim, ela mesma.- concordou Remo.

- Voldemort?- era Mi, sempre direta e astuta.

- Provavelmente. O apartamento dela estava revirado. Havia até um bilhete avisando-a de que estavam atrás dela...

Tonks então começou a chorar, e Mione lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo.

- Vocês tornaram-se amigas, não é, Tonks?

Gesto afirmativo.

Remo fez-lhe um carinho desajeitado nos cabelos azul Royal e os dois se abraçaram. Mione não estava entendendo muita coisa, só podia imaginar que haviam se tornado realmente muito amigos.

- Se acalme, Ni- disse Remo, e Rony ficou constrangido ao ver que ele também chorara- Vai ficar tudo bem... ela sabe se virar sozinha... Ela vai conseguir... Vai dar tudo certo...- ele acariciava os cabelos dela, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer pelo rosto de Tonks. – Fiquei calma, Tonks, se controle...

Tonks disse algo tão baixo que nem Mi nem Ron compreenderam, mas Remo sorriu e disse:

- Eu sei disso... mas ela é uma grande mulher, querida. Você sabe disso. Ela cometeu erros cruciais, que por pouco não tiraram sua vida, mas ela sempre deu um jeito...

Outra coisa, e então Remo riu.

- Tudo bem...

Virou-se para Rony e Mione, já levantando-se:

- Ela está péssima, vou levá-la para casa...

- Tudo bem...

- Vocês... tem onde ficar?

- Vamos para um apartamento que o Harry nos deixou... foi do Sirius...

Remo concordou com a cabeça e ajudou Tonks a se levantar. Ela não parecia nem um pouco bem. Porém, antes que Remo e Tonks houvessem se ido, a mulher perguntou:

- Só quero saber mais uma coisa...

Mione e Rony esperaram, e então ela disse:

- Ainda há esperança?

Mione sorriu:

- Sempre há esperança, Tonks.

Tonks ficou sério por alguns longos minutos. Finalmente acenou com a mão e se afastou, após pedir:

- Vão ao Ministério. Nós precisamos de você.

- Pode deixar, Tonks!

O casal observou Tonks e Remo se afastando, de mãos dadas, ela ainda parecendo muito abalada.

- Há algo mais- disse Mione, assim que eles saíram.

- Também acho.

- O que vamos fazer, Rony? Dizemos a eles?

Olharam-se por um longo tempo.

- Acho melhor não.

- Então ta. Nem mortos diremos, certo?

Ela concordou e ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

- O que você acha que é?

- Não sei.

- Acha que tem algo a ver com Voldemort?

- Acho que tem algo sobre essa Sands que não sabemos.

- E que vamos descobrir.

_**Well it's full speed baby**_

_Bem, isto é velocidade máxima, baby)_

_**In the wrong direction**_

_Na direção errada )  
_

Harry Potter olhou solitário para as estrelas, sentado diante da janela de seu quarto num hotel caríssimo de Londres. Havia algo nelas que anunciava sangue. Sangue e morte.

O jornal ao seu lado estampava Rony e Mione na capa. Eles pareciam bastante abalados e Harry pensou que eles iriam entender um dia, que dali para frente era só ele. Ficou um longo tempo lá imóvel, sem fazer nada, pensando no próximo passo.

Algo em seu destino lhe dizia para fazer tudo o que quisesse fazer antes de enfrentar o Lord das Trevas. Algo lhe dizia que devia aproveitar esses momentos como se fossem os últimos, porque talvez fossem. A verdade é que não tinha a minha ilusão de que iria sobreviver. Só esperava poder derrotar o Lord antes de ir...

Achando estranho, pegou um papel e, sentindo-se um completo idiota, começou a listar:

_Escrever para Rony, Mione, Sr. E Sra. Weasley, Tonks, Remo, McGonaggal, Fred e Jorge, Moody e Gina_

_Deixar tudo para a Gina_

_Encontrar com Remo e pedir que ele me conte mais sobre meus pais_

_Acabar com o Snape_

_Visitar a Casa em Godric Hollow_

_Visitar o túmulo de meus pais no cemitério_

De repente teve que rir, de toda aquela baboseira que havia escrito.

Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, começou a pensar _nela_.

Havia encontrado Gina. Sabia agora que ela não estava morta, que ela estava segura no St. Mungus, que não precisava se preocupar com ela. E o mais estranho era que havia matado Bellatrix. Até agora não conseguia entender como tivera coragem de simplesmente lançar nela uma Maldição Imperdoável.

Só de lembrar das palavras que Gina o chamara, das coisas que ela o acusara...

- Aquela não era Gina- disse Harry, tentando não se desesperar- Não era...

Com uma dor no coração, ele simplesmente riscou tudo que tinha o nome de Gina no papel. Não havia mais nada entre eles. Não podia mais fazer aquilo com ela...

_**There's a few more bruises**_

_Há um pouco mais de mágoas )_

_**If that's the way**_

_Se este é o caminho)_

_**You insist on heading**_

_(Que você insiste em liderar)_

Acordou no dia seguinte com o telefone tocando.

- Bom dia, Sr. Evans...

- Bom dia- disse ele, mau-humorado.

- Quer o café no quarto, senhor?

- Sim, por favor...

Naquele momento, pela janela entreaberta, entrou o Profeta Diário. Esfregando os olhos, Harry pôs os óculos e leu a manchete. Imediatamente ele sentiu uma tontura e então tudo ficou preto.

Ele caiu para trás antes que pudesse evitar.

A voz vinha de muito longe,mal dava para ele ouvir...

- Senhor, acorde!

Harry piscou repetidas vezes. Havia uma mulher gorda debruçada sobre ele, abanando em seu rosto um grande travesseiro.

- O senhor está bem? Quer que eu chame um médico? Uma ambulância? Um...

- Estou bem... pode ir, senhora.

- Mas... mas...

- Estou bem, sério!

A mulher foi embora muito desconfiada, e Harry apenas levantou-se, olhando sem fome para o café.

No chão, jogado ao lado da cama, o jornal estampava uma foto linda de Marie Sands, e a manchete: "Desaparecida".

_**Please be honest Mary Jane**_

_Por favor seja honesta Mary Jane)_

_**Are you happy**_

_Você está feliz? )_

_**Please don't censor your tears**_

_(Por favor não censure suas lágrimas)_

Gina acordou tarde no dia seguinte, e a primeira coisa que fez foi descer para tomar café. Comeu bastante, pois não sabia quando iria comer novamente. A noite lhe dera descanso e ela estava agora com novas idéias.

Depois do café, subiu para seu quarto, tomou um novo banho e saiu do quarto. Pagou sua diária e, sem hesitar, começou a ir até o shopping center mais próximo. Quando entrou no banheiro do mesmo, com quase duzentos dólares em roupas, ela só tinha um pensamento. "Preciso ser outra pessoa".

Vinte minutos depois, quando saiu do banheiro, era uma garota punk, de cabelos morenos com as pontas pintadas de azul. Usava uma botina negra de cano alto, calças jeans rasgadas, um blusão de lã quentíssimo vermelho, sobre ele uma jaqueta preta que ia até quase metade de suas coxas. Haviam bastantes traços do rosto de Gina lá, mas quem a olhasse não perceberia nada. Usava várias correntes, anéis e estava com uma maquiagem pesada, mas parecia estar se sentindo à vontade.

Caminhou pelo shopping com olhares reprovadores, mas não parecia se importar. Na verdade, tinha um longo sorriso no rosto. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito e caminhava de forma decidida, e querendo ou não, chamava atenção. Mas era exatamente isso o que ela queria. Chamar o máximo de atenção possível.

_**You're the sweet crusader**_

_Você é uma doce guerreira_

_**And you're on your way**_

_E está em seu caminho  
_

Harry resolveu dar uma volta, logo depois de ler a reportagem completa, que informava que ela havia desaparecido durante a noite, que ninguém vira nada e que o apartamento que ela vivia fora invadido. Suspeitavam até que ela já estava morta.

Mas Harry não acreditava.

Ele começou a caminhar pela rua, com calma, as mãos no bolso do terno, parecendo um político indo para a Câmara dos Deputados. Foi quando seu olhar foi atraído para uma garota punk que caminhava do outro lado da rua.

Ela parecia incrivelmente jovem e despreocupada, e havia algo familiar naquele sorriso que ela exibia com orgulho no rosto. Levava nas costas uma guitarra, e Harry pensou que ela devia ser famosa, porque todos na rua olhavam uma terceira vez para ela.

Harry, porém, apenas continuou andando.

Gina definitivamente desaparecera. Desta vez não havia ninguém para ajudá-la, ninguém que soubesse como ajudá-la.

"Gina está morta", disse a si mesmo, "Você não deve nada a ela". Mas Harry sabia que não era verdade. Passara momentos incríveis com Gina, e descobrira nela algo que não iria descobrir em mais nenhuma, tinha certeza.

Só não conseguia entender porque ela dissera tudo aquilo... porque ela fora tão cruel, tão fria... como se não tivesse havido nada entre eles... Ela havia dito que era justamente isso que gostava em Harry! Havia dito tanta coisa no enterro de Dumbledore... e agora ela simplesmente estava desaparecida.

_**You're the last great innocent**_

_Você é a última grande inocente_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_E esta é a razão por eu te amar_

Foi naquele momento que a garota punk colidiu com ele. Ela cambaleou e ele segurou-a pelo cotovelo. Os dois trocaram um olhar e então ela riu. Uma risada alegre, de quem não tinha preocupações e sofrimentos.

- Ô, tio, ta viajando legal né!

Harry ficou extremamente constrangido por ser chamado de tio, por isso corou.

- Hey, não precisa ficar vermelho!- ela riu de novo.

- Desculpa... eu... estou com alguns problemas.

- Eu percebi.

Ela riu de novo. Uma risada jovem e cheia de vida.

- Para onde está indo, Tio? Algum lugar especial?

- Estou dando uma caminhada. Estou com muitos problemas.

- Todo mundo tempo problemas- disse ela, dando de ombros, mascando um chicle e oferecendo um para ele- Quer?

- Não, obrigado...- naquele momento, apesar de ter apenas 18 anos, Harry sentia-se com 47.

- O seu não deve ser pior que o de ninguém.

- Do que está falando?

- Do que está te incomodando.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso!

A garota riu mais alto e apontou para ele.

- Quer conversar?

- Não, obrigado.

- Você quem sabe, Tio. Eu adoraria ouvir.

- Certo. Onde podemos conversar?

- Vamos para aquele barzinho! Tem um xis ótimo!

Harry seguiu-a, sem entender o que estava fazendo. Mas havia algo naquela menina que lembrava Gina, e muito. Talvez fosse a risada, ou a alegria, ou apenas a forma como ela parecia animá-lo. Podia ter escolhido seguir seu caminho com sofrimento, sozinho, amargo. Mas deu espaço para aquela estranha garota com jeitão rebelde entrar em sua vida.

Sentaram-se numa mesa e ela pediu uma coca-cola, enquanto ele tomava uma cerveja.

- Então, tio?- perguntou ela, parecendo ter 14 anos.

- Então o que?

- Qual é o seu nome? Acho que é uma boa maneira de começarmos.

- Sou James Evans- disse ele.

- Mary Jane- disse ela, sorrindo.- Então, porque está triste?

Harry pensou em milhares de formas de explicar aquilo para a garota cheia de vida à sua frente, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma que fosse fácil. Finalmente, disse:

- Eu estava com uma garota, sabe... Uma mulher perfeita...

- Elas sempre estão no meio- riu a punk.

- Mas aí... eu tive que me mudar por causa do meu trabalho...- parecia tudo fácil demais.

- E tudo acabou?

- Sim.

Ela riu.

- Volte, James. É apenas isso que você tem que fazer.

- Ela morreu esta manhã, Mary Jane. Num acidente de carro.

A garota olhou-o como quem sente muito, e então segurou sua mão, dizendo:

- Não fica triste não, tio. Se ela se foi é porque era a hora dela... É porque tinha que ser assim...

- Você acha?

A punk sorriu levemente e deu de ombros.

- Sei lá... acho que sim. Não acredito que o Cara Lá de Cima nos mandaria embora daqui antes da hora.

Harry pareceu concordar e, depois de algum tempo, sussurrou:

- Você sairia comigo, Mary Jane?

Ela riu.

- Está a fim de mim, Tio?

- Tio uma ova!- Harry riu, mas naquela aparência estava com trinta anos (era o que dizia o documento falso).

- Quantos anos você tem, então? Dezoito?

- Mais doze- riu Harry- Talvez eu seja mesmo... E você? Dezesseis?

Ela riu alegremente.

- Já tenho dezessete...

- Muita diferente- ele riu.

- Certo, tio, eu vou indo.

- Vai sair comigo?

- Acho que não, tio.

- Mas...

- Não sou alguém pra você ver de novo, tio.

- Por que não?

- Por que só vim te dar um pouco te luz. Eu não quero compromissos. Eu já sofri demais, sabe...

Mais um olhar e então ela levantou-se e foi embora. Harry ficou ali sentado, terminando a cerveja, pensando nela.

Havia algo nela que havia chamado sua atenção, algo que o atraíra loucamente, assim como havia sido atraído por Gina. E as duas se pareciam tanto. Podia lembrar-se claramente como Gina vivia esbanjando vida, alegria, juventude e sorrisos. Como era sempre uma fonte de apoio, consolo e diversão. Como gostava dela para todo e qualquer momento...

"Mas ela não está mais aqui", disse a si mesmo, "e nada vai mudar isso..."

_**So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish**_

_Então pegue este momento, Mary Jane, e seja egoísta_

_**Worry not about the cars that go by**_

_Não se preocupe com os carros que vão embora_

Gina Weasley não soube porque, mas havia algo nos olhos daquele homem com quem colidira que lhe chamara a atenção. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos e algumas rugas, mas mesmo assim era bonito.

E havia um brilho de dor e solidão nos olhos dele que lembravam Harry, em seu fugaz momento de sanidade. Havia algo nele, uma vulnerabilidade, como se ele precisasse de carinho e proteção. Fora imediatamente atraída pelas mesmas coisas que ficara atraída em Harry. O jeito meio acanhado, o fato de estar sozinho, o jeito como parecia precisar de amor.

E chamá-lo de "tio" foi engraçado e divertido. Gostou da forma como ele parecia ficar embaraçado. E ela ria, e sorria, e estava sentindo-se novamente feliz. Porque cedo ou tarde iria encontrar Harry, eles iriam se reconciliar, e então seriam felizes também, como ela sempre sonhara e quisera.

E então, ouvira a história dele, e algo a fez lembrar-se dela e de Harry, porque ela fora abandonada porque ele tinha que "trabalhar" contra Voldemort, e agora estava sendo dada como morta pelo "Profeta Diário". Na verdade, tudo o que ela queria ter feito era conversar com ele até que não conseguisse mais mexer a língua, e jamais deixá-lo.

Porque, mesmo não sendo Harry, era como se as leves semelhanças o trouxessem de volta, o mínimo que fosse. Quando ela saiu caminhando do bar, sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, de voltar correndo, de chamar como louca por Harry. Mas não fez nada. Apenas continuou caminhando com suas roupas punks.

_**All that matters Mary Jane is your freedom**_

_Tudo que importa, Mary Jane, é sua liberdade_

_**So keep warm my dear, keep dry**_

_Mantenha-se quente minha amiga, mantenha-se dura_

Hermione deitou-se na cama, com Rony ao seu lado, acariciando a barriga.

- Nós vamos lutar?- perguntou Mione.

- Acho que devemos. Com todo o cuidado, mas acho que devemos isso ao mundo...

- Não sei se essa é uma razão nobre para lutarmos.

Nenhum deles disse nada por algum tempo.

- Você acha que a Gina está morta de verdade, Rony?

- É horrível o que vou dizer, Mi, mas acho que está.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Hum?

- E se ela tivesse mudado de aparência, como nós, para poder lutar?

- Ela não faria isso. Não é desse tipo de coisa. Ela não teria coragem...

Silêncio.

- Mas e se ela fizesse? E se ela tivesse coragem?

- Continuo aceditando que não, Mi. Ela teria avisado alguém. Teria dado um sinal.

- E se nós não percebemos? E se ela deu algum sinal e nenhum de nós notou?

Rony não disse nada. Finalmente, perguntou:

- Você acha que o Harry vai conseguir?

- Eu espero que sim, Rony. Espero sinceramente, com todas as minhas forças... porque se ele não conseguir, ninguém mais consegue.

Rony abraçou-a com mais força, e sussurrou:

- Vamos dormir, Mi. Tudo vai dar certo.

- Tenho medo de que não dê.

- Não pense nisso. Acredite em alguma coisa.

- Não quero acreditar no Harry- sussurrou ela- Não quero por mais isso sobre os ombros dele.

- Acredite então apenas na vitória. Independente de como.

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Antes de adormecer,ainda murmurou:

- Tenha bons sonhos, Rony.

- Eu te amo.- respondeu ele.

E dormiram.

_**Tell me**_

_Conte-me_

_**Tell me**_

_Conte-me_

_**What's the matter Mary Jane**_

_Qual o problema Mary Jane?_

No dia seguinte, Mione e Rony chegaram ao Ministério cedo, mas ele já estava em alvoroço.

- Bom dia- disse Tonks, passando correndo por eles, com uma xícara de café numa mão e uma pasta cheia de relatórios na outra- Estamos em emergência, saiam do caminho. Moody está soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Mione e Rony encostaram-se na parede bem na hora que Moody irrompeu pelo corredor.

- ONDE ESTÃO OS MALDITOS AURORES DE EMERGÊNCIA?

Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas, assustadas, e Rony fez uma careta que fez Tonks rir.

- PRECISAMOS DA UNIDADE 6 NO HOTEL TROUXA!

Uma dúzia de memorandos saiu voando da porta por onde Moody saíra.

- ESSAS COISAS VOANDO! QUE DROGA! QUE DROGA!

Tonks aproximou-se dele com cuidado.

- Já enviei a unidade 6, Moody, não há mais ninguém para ir além de nós.

- PORQUE AQUELA DROGA DAQUELA SANDS TINHA QUE DESAPARECER?

- Se controle, por favor!- pediu Tonks, também já perdendo a paciência- Pare de GRITAR!

Mione e Rony entreolharam-se, e foi ela quem disse, intrometendo-se entre os dois:

- Vamos logo. Não temos tempo a perder.

- Vocês também vão?

- Acho que, depois de tudo, seria humilhante não irmos...

Moody não pensou duas vezes.

- Peguem suas varinhas e vamos.

No dia seguinte, Harry havia parado no mesmo bar onde conversara com a punk para tomar um drink quando começou a ouvir gritos. Eram nove da manhã, e algo estava errado. Ele imediatamente começou a se dirigir ao hotel.

Assim que chegou lá, percebeu que estava acontecendo um ataque. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou sua varinha e partiu para o ataque.

Mary Jane, ou Gina Weasley, estava sentada na recepção do hotel quando ouviu o estouro. Sabia que era um ataque antes mesmo que começasse. com agilidade, conseguiu ir tirando as pessoas do hotel.

Talvez, aquele tenha sido o seu maior erro, porque quando já estavam todos na rua, os Comensais surgiram aos montes, torturando os turistas e os hóspedes do hotel, enquanto outros punham fogo no mesmo.

Uma garotinha de no máximo onze anos que estava ao seu lado foi instantaneamente jogada para longe e caiu morta no chão. Gina / Mary Jane olhou para ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Queria começar a duelar, mas era tanto horror que ela estava paralisada. Sentia-se novamente como a garota de dezesseis anos esquecida em Hogwarts. Só que desta vez, estava em terreno inimigo.

Ela pensou em sair correndo, em se esconder, e salvar quem conseguisse, mas só conseguia olhar para a garotinha de onze anos caída morta no chão.

James Evans olhou horrorizado para o que estava acontecendo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Havia uma garotinha de cinco anos no máximo, chorando desesperada no meio da confusão, e sentiu-se estranhamente paralisado.

Era tudo tão horrível, tão cruel, tão ridículo. Num segundo estava tudo bem e no seguinte pessoas estavam morrendo, berrando, sozinhas num mundo de desespero. E sentia-se tão inútil, sozinho no meio daquela loucura.

Foi quando a viu. Ela olhava desolada para algo que ele não conseguia ver o que era, por isso não viu o Comensal se aproximando.

Houve um segundo de hesitação e então ele correu até ela:

- Mary Jane!

Ela virou-se e viu o homem a tempo. Ela jogou-se para o lado e no instante seguinte estava correndo, sendo puxada pelo homem. "O cara é um trouxa... ele espera poder me salvar?".

E foi então que viu ele ser atingido. A mão dele, que segurava a sua, puxou-a para o chão, mas ela segurou-o com dificuldade antes que batesse contra o asfalto. Ele pareceu acordar e disse:

- Eu... eu...

Mas ela já estava no controle da situação e disse:

- Por aqui...

Ele olhou-a de um jeito estranho, notando um brilho diferente naqueles olhos. Ela não olhou nenhuma vez para trás, mas havia visto Tonks chegando com seus cabelos rosa chiclete, e Moody com seus olhos loucos.

Finalmente, eles pararam. O homem de terno deixou-se sentar no cordão da calçada daquela rua semi-deserta e ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Gina ficou de pé, pensando em tudo que tocara para trás, para ir em busca de Harry.

E então, estranhamente, não podia ver nenhum futuro claro para si mesmo... só podia ver medo e sofrimento. E ficou se lembrando do comensal contra quem lutara no dia que Dumbledore se fora... e milhões de lembranças e pensamentos começaram a inundar sua mente.

Foi despertada do devaneio pela voz do estranho...

- Mary Jane?

- Que foi?

- Qual é o problema, Mary Jane?- sussurrou ele.- Porque esses olhos tão tristes?

Ela olhou-o e bradou, a voz alta e firme:

- Um dia você entenderá...

Ela sorriu misteriosa e abanou para ele:

- Eu vou indo, James. Você está seguro aqui.

Ele observou-a se afastar. "Ela nem imagina quem eu sou, ou o que posso fazer..." E, sem esperar por nada, começou a caminhar na direção contrária a da alegre e estranha garota punk.

**Oi gente! Serio fiquei mto feliz com as reviews!**

**Vo respondeeeee!**

**Miaka (**sorry! Juro que achava que tinha respondido! Até dei uma olhava no post anterior e vi teu nome lah... ? Mas tudo bem! Agora o teu é o primeiro! Estou mto feliz q vc esteja acompanhando af fic! Mt mesmo! Continua comentando!

**Patty (**bom... qto ao final ainda não me resolvi... hehehehe... estou pensando ainda se devo ser boa ou má... depende do n de reviews hehehe... alias eu tbm amo M/R... mt perfeitos!

**Cristina Melx (**serio? Vc chorooooooou? Não acredito! Isso eh mto legal! – ou não?- pode deixar q te aviso qdo meu livro sair – meu grande sonho eh escreve-lo neh! E q bom q tah incrível! Eh uma honra pra mim!

**Lucius (**bom, obrigada pela sinceridade! Espero que essas "mudanças" tenho feito a história ser mais verossível! Ao contrario de mta gente, sempre q recebo a crítica, eu tento melhorar neh! Afinal ngm eh perfeito! Espero q tenha gostado desse! E dexe reviews tah?

**Lisi Black (**vamos ver manuska... e quem disse que eles vão se acertar? Asasuahsuah eu sou a MEAN GIRL!

**Michelle Granger (**que bom que tem gostado! Quero ver seu comentahrio no próximo capítulo certo?

**Carol Malfoy Potter (**outra que chorou! Estou ficando mais feliz! E com mais idéias sádicas haushauh! Qto ao final feliz, eh um assunto que exige mtas reflexões, prós e contras... vamos ver neh...

**Carlos Bert (**aí está a continuação!

**Amy (**Valeu por comentar! Espero que goste deste capítulo tabém!

**Omar (**oh! Que honra! Fiquei muuuuuuuito feliz com seu cometário! Me deu ânimo pra terminar o capítulo... espero que tenha gostado!

**Amanda (**ta aí pra voce curtir – ou não!

**Muito obrigada mesmo a vocês que comentaram e a todos que leram!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da pequena mudança da história!**

**Bjos a todos!**

**aliás, desculpem qualquer erro, eu to sem beta! se alguém quiser... fale comigo! bjos**

**e deixem reviws nehj... façam essa pobre autora feliz!**


	7. Who Knows?

**WHO KNOWS?**

**_Why do you look so familiar_**

_(Porque você parece tão familiar?)_

**_I could swear that I have seen your face before_**

_(Eu poderia jurar que já vi seu rosto antes)_

Marie – Jane parou algum tempo depois e olhou para o homem caminhando lá atrás. Havia algo nele muito estranho. Mas a verdade é que não queria pensar naquilo. Só queria ficar sozinha, em silêncio. Só queria poder pensar em paz.

Foi naquele momento que se deu conta que não tinha para onde ir, onde sentar, onde descansar, onde pensar em paz. Sem ter para onde ir, sentou-se no cordão da calçada e ficou ali, parada, pensando.

Ficou ali até sol subir no céu. Ela ficou lá por mais algum tempo, até que pensou: "Preciso tomar uma atitude. Preciso fazer alguma coisa". Mas ela não queria fazer nada. Não queria tomar uma atitude. E ao mesmo tempo queria. Queria poder fazer tudo, mudar o mundo, acabar com a Guerra.

Ela não chorou. As lágrimas não vieram aos olhos, mas enquanto pôs-se a caminhar em direção ao desconhecido, sentia um vazio no coração que nunca sentira antes.

James Evans afastou-se rapidamente da garota. Ela o deixava nervoso. Lembrava demais Gina. Havia algo na forma como ela se virara que o fazia lembrar-se da ruiva. Quando ela olhara-o, fora como um lampejo do passado, algo que o fazia perceber que a perdera para sempre, não importa o que fizesse, ela não iria voltar.

Ele ficou caminhando sem rumo até que se cansou. Foi quando ele viu um homem se aproximando. O homem mancava e estranhamente Harry achou que o conhecia. E não deu outra. O homem velho parou diante dele e disse:

- Harry Potter?

James piscou aturdido, até responder:

- Não. James Evans. Em que posso te ajudar?

- Prince deseja encontrar-se com Harry Potter. Hoje, à meia noite, na ponte.

- Que ponte?

- Essa.

O homem deixou um cartão postal de uma grande ponte em Londres e afastou-se sem dizer mais nada. James Evans observou-o caminhando e pensou. "O que tenho a perder?" E sorriu. Estava sozinho, não tinha perspectivas de futuro, não tinha nada por que ansiar. Mas se ele estava no mundo era por algum motivo, e por todos que haviam sido tirados dele, iria acabar com o Lord das Trevas.

Ele foi para um hotel onde estava hospedado algum tempo depois. Almoçou muito bem e à tarde ficou deitado na cama, segurando entre as mãos aquela folha já tão riscada, amassada e suja.

Só havia duas coisas que não estavam riscadas. Um ponto de interrogação seguido pelo nome de Snape dentro de parênteses, e o nome de Voldemort. Harry ficou por muito tempo ali pensando sobre aquilo, lembrando-se de Dumbledore e de tudo que ele lhe ensinara.

Jantou no quarto, tomou um longo banho e então ficou um tempo na frente do espelho. Perguntou-se porque estava indo, porque estava fazendo aquilo. Podia morrer àquela noite. Lembrava-se de tudo que Snape lhe dissera. Que Dumbledore obrigara-o a matá-lo. Mas se fora aquilo, porque o diretor obrigara-o a assistir à cena? Porque não preferira fazer com que Harry acreditasse que tivera sido Malfoy? Que motivos tinha para acreditar no ex-mestre de poções? Seu pai nunca confiara nele, nem Sirius...

Mas, estranhamente, naquele momento, o que eles achavam já não importava mais. não estavam ali naquele momento, quando Harry precisava. Mas ele não queria admitir aquilo. Não queria admitir que odiava estar sozinho, ter que decidir sozinho, ter que arcar com todas as conseqüências de seus atos.

De repente, Harry levantou-se, não agüentando mais aqueles pensamentos solitários. Olhou-se no espelho novamente e então, com a varinha apontada para si mesmo, transformou-se novamente em Harry Potter. Ele pôs uma capa negra longa sobre a calça jeans e o blusão de linho, e um chapéu inglês para cobrir os cabelos e fazer sombra na cicatriz.

Saiu do quarto exatamente às onze horas e vinte minutos. Seguiu caminhando pelas ruas desertas, sentindo o vento frio da cidade contra o rosto. Vinte minutosdepois, havia chegado no local do encontro.

Marie Jane seguiu caminhando até parar, sonolenta, diante da maior ponte de Londres. A Torre de Bridge erguia-se gigantesca e monumental, suas luzes cintilando assustadoramente. Quase não havia carros passando por ali àquela hora. Tudo estava silencioso.

**_I think I like you seem sincere_**

_(Acho que gostaria que você fosse sincero)_

**_I think I'd like to get to know you_**

_(Acho que gostaria de te conhecer)_

**_A little bit more_**

_(Um pouco mais)_

Gina não soube porque suas mãos suavam, nem porque ela se sentia estranhamente calma, ao começar a caminhar pelo lugar. Era como se sempre soubesse que tinha de estar lá, naquela noite, naquele momento, vestindo ainda bonitas punks, com os cabelos morenos escorrendo pelas costas, uma blusa preta, munhequeiras de couro, muitos anéis e correntes, parecendo muito jovem e muito perdida.

Ela sentou-se num canto escondido nas sombras, no meio da ponte, o vento forte batendo contra seu rosto. Ela ficou lá, olhando a cidade ir mergulhando cada vez mais na escuridão, com medo demais para fechar os olhos, batendo o pé ao som de uma música trouxa que ouvira no shopping.

Foi quando viu. O vulto caminhando. A capa voando com o vento. Ela estava assustada, com frio, com fome, com medo. Achava que estava ficando louca, que ia morrer; achava mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas só tinha certeza de uma: daquela pessoa que caminhava sozinha na ponte, com as mãos no bolso, um chapéu cobrindo os cabelos.

Enquanto ela o via se aproximar, seus pensamentos voltaram a Harry e, num turbilhão, seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas. Era difícil segurá-las agora, sozinha na calada da noite, sem ter para onde ir, para quem olhar, para quem sorrir. E então sentiu um desespero, uma solidão, uma vontade de se tocar do alto daquela ponte.

Sem entender o que estava fazendo, ela levantou-se e foi até a grade que a separava de se tocar no rio muito metros abaixo. O vento fazia seu cabelo voar e as lágrimas teimavam em escorrer por sua face. Sentiu uma saudade insuportável dos irmãos, dos pais, dos amigos que deixara para trás. Ter abandonado tudo de repente não fazia o menor sentido, e tudo o que ela queria era voltar atrás no tempo e consertar os erros.

Foi naquele momento que ela ouviu a voz:

- Então, Potter, você veio.

Era a voz inconfundível de Snape, do assassino de Dumbledore. Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina escondeu-se nas sombras, perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa entre os dois.

- Sim, Snape, eu vim.

E aquela era a voz inconfundível de Harry. Ela forçou-se a parar de chorar, agachada no chão, olhando os dois, segurando a varinha, pronta para avançar caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

- Porque me chamou aqui?- era Harry, estranhamente controlado.

- Para te ajudar.

Gina não estava entendendo nada. Não podia se mexer muito, pois os dois haviam se aproximado, e não queria ser vista.

- Você matou Dumbledore, Snape. Nada vai mudar isso.

- Sim, Potter, não nego que matei, mas a hora dele já chegara. Ele me obrgou a fazer isso.

- Eu não acredito.

- Talvez apenas nâo queira acreditar.

- O que isso muda?

Gina pôde ver, pelas sombras,que eles estavam muito próximos, como se fossem partir para a pancadaria a qualquer instante.

- Nega que o matou?

- Você mesmo o viu, Potter.

- Então? Isso é tudo o que preciso sair.

Gina viu Harry cambalear para trás depois de ter recebi um soco.

- Você é idiota e estúpido, Snape!- disse Harry, com a mão no rosto- Você não vai conseguir nada de mim, e sabe disso.

- Quer deixar de ser arrogante, garoto?

Houve um silêncio.

_**I think there's something more**_

_(Eu acho que há algo mais)_

_**Life's worth living for**_

_(A vida vale a pena ser vivida)_

- Você traiu a Ordem, Snape. Dumbledore era o único que sabia realmente o que fazer...

- Sim, Potter. Mas era a sua hora, entendeu? Dumbledore não pode matá-lo. Ninguém mais pode matá-lo além de você, entendeu?

- Não é tão simples assim!

- Você não pode falhar, entendeu? Você não pode...

- Eu sei, porra!

Gina estava ficando nervosa. O que os dois faziam ali, àquela hora da noite.

- Eu não posso fazer mais do que estou fazendo.- e então, entredentes, completou- Ainda falta um, sabia?

- Não, Potter, não falta.- e então Gina viu Snape estendendo a mão para Potter- Aqui está, Potter...

- O que é isso?

- É o horcruxe que você e o Dumbledore foram buscar. Eu te disse. Ele me deu o horcruxe verdadeiro e dei a ele um colar falso.

- _Por que?_

- Porque tinha que ser você daqui pra frente.

- Não, não tinha!

Os dois se encaravam. Gina olhava-os assustada.

- Porque está fazendo isso, Snape? Como eu posso confiar em você?

- Dumbledore salvou minha vida mais de uma vez, Potter. Eu devia muitas coisas a ele. Tive que matá-lo, destruir um horcruxe e, agora, estou aqui para você acabar com isso de uma vez.

Harry não queria acreditar, mas pegou um medalhão que Snape lhe estendia.

- Deixe-me ver sua cicatriz.- pediu Harry, sabendo que se Snape tivesse destruído um horcruxe haveria uma cicatriz.

Snape hesitou por um momento. Finalmente levantou a mão e mostrou algo a Harry, que concordou com a cabeça.

- O que você vai fazer, Snape? Continuar do lado deles?

- Talvez.

**_Who knows what could happen_**

_(Quem sabe o que pode acontecer)_

**_Do what you do_**

_(O que quer que você faça)_

**_Just keep on laughing_**

_(Apenas continue sorrindo)_

Marie Jane viu Harry começar a se afastar. Estava com o coração batendo forte e tremia, tendo consciência de tudo o que ouvira. Foi quando ouviu Snape dizer, a voz alta e firme.

- Pare, Potter.

Marie Jane gelou. Começou a tremer ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, e então viu Harry parar.

- Que foi, Snape?

- Temos um problema.

- Qual?

Os dois se aproximaram e Gina não pôde ouvir o que eles diziam. Aproveitou a trégua e foi um pouco mais para trás. De repente, não queria mais vê-los. Não queria mais saber o que eles iam falar. E, enquanto ficava lá contra a parede, ficou estranhamente calma, a expressão decidida.

E, enquanto estava ali, ela fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando abriu-os novamente, foi para dar de cara com Snape, com uma expressão demoníaca. Num segundo estava ali agachada e encolhida, e no outro ele agarrou-a pelo braço, tocando-a contra a luz.

Ela caiu no chão, encarando os dois.

- Diga! Como Voldemort soube que estaríamos aqui?

Marie Jane olhou-o, e não disse nada. Não queria falar. Não queria falar nada por causa de Harry. Estava olhando-o, enquanto ele fazia a mesma coisa, com um olhar estranho.

Então, teve uma idéia louca. Podia dizer que realmente era espiã e dar um jeito em Snape, de modo que encontrasse Voldemort. Seria _perfeito_. Ela poderia descobrir segredos e, finalmente, contar a Harry o que fazer.

Era uma idéia louca,mas a única que tinha.

Harry olhou para a garota punk que conhecera como James Evans, sentindo um embrulho no estômago. Ela era uma espiã. Era isso.

Aquele pensamento revirou em sua mente, enquanto via Snape levantá-la do chão, puxando-a pelo braço, e sacudindo-a violentamente:

- FALE! DIGA! PORQUE VEIO ATÉ AQUI?

Harry ouviu a resposta dela com o coração batendo forte.

- Você já sabe todas as respostas, Snape.- disse ela, fria.

- Quero ouvi-las de sua boca.

Harry observava tudo imóvel.

- Não ouvira nada, Snape! Não sou traidora como você é! O Lord ficará sabendo!

Harry desviou o olhar quando Snape deu-lhe um soco. A garota cambaleou para trás, parecendo muito indefesa e assustada. Mas quando ela olhou novamente na direção de Snape, tinha a varinha apontada para ele.

- Revoltado porque descobri o que todos já desconfiavam?

Mas ele não respondeu, e de um movimento empunhava sua varinha também.

- Deixe-a, Snape- disse Harry, finalmente.

- Como? Para mim ser descoberto?

Snape riu, e a garota de repente ergueu a voz:

- Fique fora disso, Potter. O assunto é entre eu e o Potter.

Harry fez menção de avançar, mas então sentiu que ela o parasilava. Aquilo lhe parecia muito familiar, e olhou para Snape avançando em direção à ela com medo.

- Ajudando o inimigo, nao é, Snape? De onde tirou essa idéia?

Ele não respondeu nada. Conhecia aquelas feições de algum lugar, e concentrava-se nisso. A verdade é que nunca a havia visto.

- Talvez.- respondeu, cauteloso.

- Ah, qualé, Snape, você primeiro traiu eles, agora nos traiu! Ainda não decidiu de que lado está, não é?- ela queria enfurece-lo, queria vê-lo descontrolado agora.- Qual é o seu problema? Não é capaz de fazer nada direito? O Mestre disse matá-lo, e não ajudá-lo?

Ela estava avançando no escuro, sabendo que à sua frente havia um precipício, mas parecia não saber.

Foi de repente que ele moveu a varinha ligeiro demais e ela voou. Caiu de costas no meio do asfalto, e logo ouviu a buzina. Rolou para o lado a tempo de escapar do carro, e então estava assustada. Ergueu-se e encarou Snape.

- Quer duelar, é?

O duelo começou veloz e ela sentia dificuldade em acompanhá-lo. A mão esquerda estava imóvel por causa da queda, e uma dar pernas também doía mais do que queria admitir. Snape duelava muito melhor do que queria admitir, e sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo.

Ela já estava quase no meio da rua de novo quando foi atingida novamente. Ela ficou lá caída no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos, tremendo, embora sua expressão serena não demonstrasse isso.

Ficou lá, com medo, olhando Snape se aproximar, como um assassino. Ficou com medo de morrer, de nunca mais beijar Harry, de muitas coisas. Foi erguida do chão pelas mãos nojentas do Comensal, que sacudiu-a com violência.

- VOCÊ NÃO VIU NADA, ENTENDEU?

Ela não conseguia responder. Ele sacudiu-a com mais força. Ficou com dor de cabeça. A mão dele bateu em sua cabeça uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Ela nem conseguia pensar direito.

Foi quando ouviu uma voz...

- Deixe-a comigo daqui para frente. Vá tranqüilo. Nada irá acontecer com você.

Snape olhou-o.

- Isso é assunto entre comensais.

- Não. Vá embora. Eu cuido disso. É minha hora agora, entendeu?

_**One thing's true**_

_(Uma coisa é verdade)_

_**There's always a brand new day**_

_(Sempre há um novo dia)_

_**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**_

_(Vou viver hoje como se fosse meu último dia)_

Mary Jane sentiu as mãos que a seguravam soltarem seus braços, e caiu inerte para frente, esparramada no chão, um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca.

- Você... está bem?

Mas ela não conseguiu responder. Apenas abriu os olhos um segundo, para descobrir Harry agachado ao lado dela. Fechou os olhos de novo.

- Você não é Comensal, não é, Mary Jane?

Ela não queria responder. Nem perguntou-se como ele sabia seu nome. Não queria nem pensar.

- Fale comigo, Mary Jane.

Mas ela não queria falar com ele.

- Quero te levar pra sua casa... onde você mora?

Ela continuou de olhos fechados. Finalmente, fez que não com a cabeça. Houve um silêncio longo e estranho. Finalmente, ele segurou-a por um braço e puxou-a para cima.

- Onde você mora, Mary Jane?

Ela cabaleou, enquanto ele segurava-a pela cintura, mantendo-a bravamente em pé, lutando contra a tontura e a fraqueza dela.

- Não quer dizer?

Ele olhava-a com o canto dos olhos. Secou o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca dela com a mão e, então, ela sssurrou:

- Não tenho para onde ir...

Ele pareceu ficar com pena da garota abandonada, e então teve uma idéia:

- Vou cuidar de você.

Ela pareceu querer protestar, mas não tinha forçar nem para abrir os olhos. Parecia que tinha tirado todas as forças de seu corpo. Ele apalpou os bolsos e viu que tinha dinheiro. No instante seguinte, parou um táxi que passava pela ponte e entrou, levando-a junto.

Deu ao motorista o endereço no hotel e deixou que Mary Jane ficasse deitada com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, parecendo estranhamente pálida. E ali, mais do que nunca, ela lembrava Gina. Tinha a mesma expressão que a ruiva tinha depois de ser salva da Câmara Secreta.

Ficou ali a observando, lembrando de como Gina fora e de como nunca mais seria, porque não estava mais ali. De repente não conseguia mais parar de olhar para ela, e era só nela que conseguia pensar... Em sua Gina.

Todos os momentos bons que viveram voltavam à sua mente em flashes dolorosos e tristes, mas que lhe diziam que fora muito feliz com ela. Então, de repente, a garota punk de cabelos revoltos abriu os olhos. Harry viu-se então encarando aqueles olhos castanhos tão bonitos, cheios de maquiagem, meio borrada, um borrão de rímel no olhos esquerdo, a parte direita da face cheia de hematomas, parecendo extremamente frágil e abandonada.

O motorista do táxi olhou-os pelo retrovisor, uma dupla tão estranha, ele com aquela capa maluca. "Deve ter ido a uma festa a fantasia". Mas então se lembrou que os apanhara em cima da Torre de Bridge. Aquilo parecia muito louco, algo de filmes. E os machucados dela, o sangue que manchava a blusa e secara em seu queixo. E ainda tinha aquela cicatriz estranha no meio da testa do rapaz.

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos dela. De repente, era a própria Gina ali em sua frente. Os mesmos olhos, as mesmas feições, os mesmos lábios pedindo para serem beijados. E de repente aqueles olhos tão lindos se enxeram d lágrimas e ela ergueu uma das mãos, começando a chorar.

- Mary Jane... você está bem?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, mas logo parou porque todo seu corpo doía. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha, longe de Harry, longe do homem que tanto amava... Estava tão perto dele e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe, tão distante, tão ausente. Ele estava ao seu lado e ao mesmo tempo não estava.

O táxi parou alguns minutos depois e ela não desceu, ficou ali dentro, esperando ele pagar a corrida. Ele desceu primeiro, e puxou-a para fora. Ela cambaleou e ele segurou-a pelo cotovelo.

- Você está bem, Mary?

Ela tentou responder alguma coisa, mas ao invés disso apenas deixou-se cair nos braços dele, sentindo-se mal novamente. Ele conduziu-a pelo salão do hotel, levando-a até seu quarto.

Quando chegou lá, deitou-a em sua cama e ficou olhando-a, ali deitada, inerte, os olhos fechados. Foi então que viu de novo os machucados dela. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele foi até ela e tirou-lhe a blusa preta, e depois as calças. Vestiu nela uma de suas camisetas velhas e depois cobriu-a com um cobertor.

Depois, ficou lá observando-a dormir, revirando-se na cama, serenamente.

Finalmente, também adormeceu.

**_How do you always have an opinion_**

_(Como você sempre tem uma opinião)_

_**And how do you always find**_

_(E como você sempre acha)_

_**The best way to compromise**_

_(O melhor jeito de comprometer)_

Mary Jane acordou sentindo-se muito doída. Tivera um sonho estranho. Sonhara que estava indo para casa com Harry... e outras coisas ruins também, mas não importava com aquelas...

Foi quando abriu os olhos que percebeu Harry sentado numa cadeira, dormindo todo torto, a cabeça pendendo contra a parede, a boca meio aberta, roncando baixinho.

Ela ficou muito tempo ali apenas observando-o, sentindo aquele cheiro familiar, olhando para aquela face que tanto gostava... Ela mexeu-se e então sentiu aquela dor no rosto. Levantou-se, meio cambaleante, a perna direita doendo muito, e foi até uma porta, que devia ser o banheiro.

Estava certa. Ela apoiou-se na pia, mas um braço doeu demais. Ligou a torneira e molhou o rosto. Porém, tudo ardeu. Ela ficou tonta novamente, enquanto se lembrava de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior... Snape e Harry, o ex-professor batendo nela, ela mentindo ser uma Comensal, voltando com Harry para um hotel barato...

Olhou-se no espelho, os olhos arregalados, vendo os hematomas gigantescos no rosto, e então começou a chorar, enquanto olhava o rosto de uma desconhecida. Haviam ainda suas feições, mas o cabelos era moreno bem desfiado, amassado e revolto, e seus olhos haviam estado tão maquiados que o rímel escorria por suas maçãs do rosto numa linha desgovernada.

Foi então que viu pelo espelho Harry parado na porta do banheiro, uma cara de sono.

- Você está bem, Mary Jane?- já estava até cansado de perguntar aquilo...

Ela virou-se para Harry, e perguntou:

- O que você acha?

Ele ignorou a ironia e a raiva que estavam presentes na voz dela.

- Precisa de um médico?

Ela riu.

- Nenhum médico conseguirá me curar, Potter.

- São só alguns arranhões, Mary Jane.

Ela riu novamente.

- Porque me trouxe aqui?

- Não sabia onde te levar...

Ela encarou-o, sentindo uma vontade cada vez maior de contar quem era, de jogar tudo para o alto. Antes que o fizesse, porém, ele disse:

- Você já ouviu tudo, sabe que preciso só matar Voldemort... não tenho ninguém. Mas preciso que alguém esteja ao meu lado...

Ela olhou-o durante algum tempo. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. "Ele quer minha ajuda..." Mas não era a ajuda de Gina Weasley. Para ele, era a ajuda de uma garota punk que dissera ser comensal da morte. "Ele desprezou a ajuda de Gina, mas quer a ajuda de uma Comensal". E então, de repente, a garota ali diante de Harry não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Acabou escolhendo nenhum dos dois.

Apenas perguntou, num fiapo de voz:

- Por que?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sei lá. Só sei que você não tem cara de Comensal... quer saber a verdade? Não parece ter mais do que quinze anos.

- Vou fazer dezesseis daqui a três semanas.

Ele sorriu.

- Você quer ou não quer?

Ela olhou-o por um longo tempo, os olhos cheios de lágrima, sentindo-se estúpida e perguntando-se porque não tinha coragem de dizer que era Gina.

Finalmente, sussurrou:

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Vejamos... eu sei que você é uma Comensal.

"Porque ele tá fazendo isso? Porque eu não posso simplesmente ir embora? Eu quero ir embora, não quero mais olhá-lo! Socorro, alguém me ajude..." E quanto mais ela suplicava por ajuda, mais ela sabia que era inútil, porque ninguém iria lhe escutar.

_**We don't need to have a reason**_

_(Nós não precisamos ter uma razão)_

**_We don't need anything, we're just wasting time_**

_(Nós não precisamos de nada, nós só estamos perdendo tempo)_

Harry virou-se de costas para Mary Jane, que sentia vontade de tocar-se pela janela e sair correndo. "Ele prefere essa punk maluca do que a Gina..." E de repente sentia raiva. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, só sabia que tinha horas que a única coisa que queria era conseguir odiar Harry com todas as suas forças.

E o que mais odiava em si mesmo era que não conseguia odiá-lo. Enquanto ele virava de costas, a única coisa que queria fazer era abraçá-lo, dizer que tudo acabaria bem, que ele poderia ser feliz...

Sem conseguir evitar, deu um passo à frente e pousou a mão no ombro dele. O rapaz virou-se de supetão, e Mary Jane até sentiu medo da fome que viu nos olhos dele. Era como depois daquele jogo de Quadribol, quando ele simplesmente fora até ela e a beijara.

E então, enquanto ele olhava-a, ela sentiu o que iria acontecer. Tinha certeza do que iria acontecer. Podia ter impedido, podia ter desviado o rosto, ter iniciado uma conversa, ter simplesmente dito que era Gina, e não uma punk perdida no mundo.

Mas tão logo quanto ela pensara isso, os lábios dele pousaram sobre os seus. Não mais que um toque, não mais que uma descarga elétrica. Ela continuou de olhos fechados, bem apertados, não querendo ter que olhar para ele.

A mão dele pousou em seu rosto como quando ela era Gina. O mesmo jeito de tocar, a mesma tremura nos dedos, as mesmas unhas roídas. Ela não queria chorar, não queria deixar aquilo ir mais longe. Mas de repente era como se aquilo fosse o máximo que ela podia ter. era como se nunca mais fosse poder beijar Harry como Gina, e então, por mais que não fosse a mesma coisa, queria senti-lo novamente, queria ser abraçada por ele...

- Mary Jane...

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos muito verdes de Harry. Havia algo lá que não conseguiu entender o que era, só soube que no instante seguinte as mãos dele abraçaram-na pela cintura, colando os dois corpos, e as bocas uniram-se novamente, as línguas buscando-se com pressa, como se o mundo fosse acabar no instante seguinte.

Ela podia sentir a urgência dele, quando ele puxou-a ainda mais para perto dele, os corpos quase como num só.

Mas de repente ela não podia continuar com aquilo, não podia fingir que era outra pessoa, não podia estar tão perto dele e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Afastou-o de si com lágrimas nos olhos e sussurrou, prestes a chorar:

- Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso...

Ele deu um passo para trás, sem encará-la, sabendo que era encarado. A verdade é que só conseguia pensar em Gina. Era como uma obsessão. Era como um castigo. Ele finalmente decidiu olhá-la.

- Sim, Mary Jane, você pode.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim!- não era uma pergunta.

- Talvez não.

- Porque quer que eu te ajude nisso? Por que não posso continuar dormindo na rua e acordando com o sol nascendo? Porque não pode me deixar sozinha?

- Não sei, Mary Jane. Houve algo em você que me chamou a atenção.

- Sim, deve ter algo mesmo. Mas eu não me importo!

Ela agora já chorava.

- Sinceramente, não quero te ajudar!

- Eu não te entendo, Mary Jane.

- Não me entende mesmo.

- Você podia tentar explicar!

- Não, eu não posso.

- É. Talvez não possa mesmo.

Ele virou de costas para ela, e então disse:

- Eu não sei porque pedi a tua ajuda...- admitiu- Só sei que agora que você está aqui, que percebi que posso contar com alguém, não quero continuar sozinho...

- Não, Harry... não é isso. Você sempre disse que precisava continuar sozinho.

- Talvez tenha dito mesmo, merda, mas não quero mais!

Gina virou-se para a parede, batendo a cabeça contra ela e ficando assim, como uma derrotada.

- Por que eu devia fazer isso? O que vou ganhar com isso?

_**I think there's something more**_

_(Eu acho que há algo mais)_

_**Life's worth living for**_

_(A vida vale a pena ser vivida)_

Harry ficou um longo tempo apenas olhando-a. havia tanto de Gina nela, que às vezes perguntava-se se Gina não estava novamente fingindo ser outra pessoa. Mas tinha certeza de que, se fosse ela, iria dizer. Iria se mostrar. Ela não teria coragem de fazer aquilo com ele.

- Porque eu não quero mais continuar sozinho.- repetiu ele, bem baixo.

- Porque está fazendo isso comigo?

- Talvez também me importe com você.

- Ninguém nunca se importou comigo. Estive sozinha por muito tempo, Harry. Já sei me virar.

- Talvez seja hora de dar algo a alguém... de ajudar alguém...

"Eu tentei te ajudar como Gina e você não deixou, escrápula!" Mas Gina não estava ali. Agora era ser Mary Jane a agarrar aquela chance de estar com Harry ou seguir perdida. Talvez pudesse dizer quem era, talvez tivesse coragem uma hora de falar. Mas talvez para o próprio Harry fosse melhor aquilo... fosse melhor beijar alguém que talvez não gostasse, ter ao seu lado alguém que não se importaria de perder. Doía pensar naquilo, porque se alguém morresse não seria apenas Mary Jane, mas Gina também. Mas naquele momento aquilo era a única coisa que podia dar a Harry, e de repente era o que queria fazer por ele.

- Tudo bem.

- O que?

- Eu vou ficar com você. Vou estar ao seu lado. Vou fazer tudo o que me pedir...

- Está falando sério?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem chorar mais.

- Estou, Harry.

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a, como para dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas Gina não queria que ele a consolasse, que ele lhe ajudasse. Gina Weasley já fora morta há muito tempo. E o pouco de vida que restara daria agora para aquele rapaz à sua frente. Fizera sua escolha. Mais uma vez.

**_Who knows what could happen_**

_(Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?)_

_**Do what you do**_

_(O que quer que você faça)_

_**Just keep on laughing**_

_(Apenas continue rindo)_

_**One thing's true**_

_(Um coisa é verdade)_

_**There's always a brand new day**_

_(Sempre há um novo dia)_

Tonks terminou de contar os trouxas mortos, informou o cruel número de 53 a um assistente jovem de Moddy e depois sentou-se um pouco afastada do local. Haviam bruxos correndo e berrando por toda a parte, mas ela só queria fechar os olhos por algum tempo. Só queria mais um pouco de forças para continuar naquilo. Às vezes parecia tudo o que tinha nunca era suficiente.

Foi pouco tempo depois que Mione sentou ao lado dela.

- Você está bem, Tonks?

A bruxa de cabelos roxo escuro fez que sim com a cabeça. Ergueu os olhos e encarou Mi.

- E você, Mi? Quando vai parar de lutar? Já te disse que precisa falar com o Rony sobre _isso_...

- Eu sei... mas quero adiar isso o máximo que puder...

- Não sei, Mi. Acho que você já percebeu que não pode deixar as coisas para depois. Você pode não estar mais aqui daqui a pouco. Isso é uma guerra, Mi.

- Talvez seja, Tonks... Mas isso é minha vida também. Eu quero fazer as coisas direito.

- Mas e se ele opu você morrerem amanha?

- Aí será porque Deus quis.

Tonks não disse mais nada, apenas fez um gesto de "você quem sabe".

- Bem... eu vou lá, Mi... tenho mais o que fazer. Qualquer coisa me procura.

- Você também.

Mione viu Tonks se afastar, sentindo-se nauseada. Tudo o que queria era ir para casa. Há quase uma semana não tinha notícias de Harry. Queria pelo menos saber se ele estava vivo. Ficar assim na sombra era cruel demais. E se Harry estivesse morto? Como ela saberia quando ainda podiam ter esperanças?

Enquanto pensava aquelas coisas, Rony sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E então, está bem?

- Sim.

- Vamos pra casa? Não precisam mais de nós por aqui.

- Vamos.

- O que vamos jantar?

Ele abraçava-a pela cintura, ambos já sem suas capas de bruxo, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas.

- Eu? Sei lá... escolhe você que eu cozinho!

- Não!- Rony quase gritou- Não precisa... o que acha de jantar fora?

- Você tem algo contra minha comida?

- Não... eu... é claro que...

- Rony! Por que quer jantar fora?

Tonks podia ouvir os gritos dos dois na frente do hotel, os dois se afastando rua adiante. Teve que rir, enquanto pensava no quanto os dois eram perfeitos, apesar das briguinhas. Também sentiu vontade de ir para casa. Não era mais noite de lua cheia e queria ver Remo. Sentia falta dele nas noites de lua cheia.

Foi até Moddy e perguntou:

- Você pode me liberar? Queria ir para casa...

- Algum problema?

- Não... só queria ver o Remo.

O olhar de Moddy demorou-se no dela.

- Vá logo, Tonks. Esteja amanhã às oito.

- Pode deixar.

Ela tropeçou antes de conseguir rumar praguejante para casa. Na verdade, aparatou pouco depois. Quando entrou na casa, sentiu cheiro de comida.

- Hum!- disse em voz alta- Que cheirinho bom!

Uma risada na cozinha e no instante seguinte Remo surgiu diante dela, que tirava um casaco grosso na sala. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura, beijando-a com carinho.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Tivemos um ataque horrível.- disse ela, sombria, enquanto ele abraçava-a por trás, beijando-a no pescoço- 53 mortos...

- Bruxos?

- Trouxas. Um hotel trouxa incrível. Os trouxas acham que foi um atentado terrostista. Vários trouxas famosos morreram... eu inclusive já tinha ouvido falar de muitos deles...

- Sinto muito- disse Remo, parando de beijá-la.

- E você, Remo, como foi seu dia?

- Foi bom... eu descansei. Li alguns relatórios da Ordem, enviei algumas cartas... e agora estou fazendo uma comidinha!

- O cheiro está bom!- disse ela, rindo- O que você está fazendo? Quer ajuda?

Remo imediantamente agarrou-a pela cintura, quando a aurora fez menção de ir ver oq eu tinha na panela.

- Nem pense nisso, Nin!

Ela caiu na risada e eles ficaram beijando-se por um longo tempo, até que ele foi ver terminar de fazer o jantar enquanto ia tomar um banho.

_**Who knows what could happen**_

_(Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?)_

_**Do what you do**_

_(O que quer que você faça)_

_**Just keep on laughing**_

_(Apenas continue rindo)_

_**One thing's true**_

_(Uma coisa é verdade)_

_**There's always a brand new day**_

_(Sempre há um novo dia)_

Rony deixou que Mione subisse primeiro no apartamento. Os dois haviam brigado o trajeto inteiro do hotel atacado até o apartamento. Bem típico do casal. Ficou algum tempo parado contra a porta, recuperando o fôlego, até que ouvisse a voz de Mione:- Corre aqui, Rony!

Rony nem pensou duas vezes antes de entrar correndo no apartamento. Encontrou Mione parada diante da mesa, segurando uma carta. "Droga, ela ta parecendo a Cho! Uma mangueira humana! Só sabe chorar... e gritar! O que será que houve agora?"

- Rony... meus pais foram assassinados...

Ele olhou-a e surpreendeu-se a não vê-la soluçando desesperada. Até já se acostumara a ela chorando... mas estranhamente, naquele momento, ela apenas olhou-o. e era como se houvesse sido atingida por um furacão. O lábio tremia e os olhos estavam sem brilho, e ele podia perceber como aquilo parecia doer.

- Você está bem?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e então ele sentiu o coração se partir com a forma que ela olhou-o, como quem tenta ser sofre, como quem tenta erguer barreiras para não ser ferido por tudo. Ele deu dois passos rápidos em direção à ela e abraçou-a. sentiu os braços delas em volta de seu corpo tão, segurando-o como se fosse a única coisa que lhe restasse. E sabia que era.

- Mione? Tá tudo bem mesmo?

- Dói tanto, Rony...

- Vai passar, Mi... vai passar...

Ela não queria chorar. Só queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Finalmente, sussurrou:

- Preciso te contar uma coisa, Rony...

- O que houve?

- Eu estou grávida… você vai ser pai... eu...- ela deixou escapar uma única lágrima- Eu sinto muito...

Rony afastou-se dela, surpreso, os olhos arregalados, e virou de costas para ela.

- Você... tem certeza?

- Tenho... eu... por favor... não vá embora...- ela parecia desesperada, e a última coisa que queria era ficar sozinha- Não me deixe...

Também virou de costas para Rony, com medo, para ele não ver que ela chorava. De repente estava com medo, e saber que os pais estavam mortos doía muito mais do que queria admitir...

Foi quando sentiu os braços de Rony abraçarem-na pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de si e virando-a ao mesmo tempo, dizendo:

- Nunca vou te abandonar, Mi... vou ficar sempre com você, e prometo que vou se rum pai maravilhoso... e vamos criá-lo com muito amor... e...

Ele foi interrompido pelo beijo de Mione. Num minuto estava ali fazendo promessas, e no outro se beijavam como se fossem morrer no minuto seguinte, e ela não chorava mais, só pedia que Deus os mantivesse vivos, que cuidasse de Rony, que cuidasse dos três.

- Eu te amo, Mi- sussurrou ela- Vou casar com você.

Não fora um pedido, não fora um convite. Fora uma afirmação.

_**Find yourself**_

_(Encontro você mesmo)_

**_Cause I can't find you_**

_(Porque eu não consigo te encontrar)_

_**Be yourself**_

_(Seja você mesmo)_

_**Who are you?**_

_(Quem é você?)_

Mary Jane terminou de tomar um banho longo e vestiu um roupão, enquanto esperava a roupa punk secar. Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Harry sentado num canto do quarto, comendo alguma coisa. De repente, sentiu muita fome. Enquanto olhava para ele, suas pernas tremiam, e ela sentia que lhe devia alguma coisa.

- Está com fome?- perguntou ele.

- Estou.

- Vem aqui comigo...

Ela aproximou-se, lutando para não demonstrar como se sentia ao lado dele. Se sentia novamente com doze anos, enfiando o cotovelo no pote de manteiga.

- Você está melhor?

- Sim...

Ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona dele, e pegou um sanduíche que tinha ali.

- Quais são seus planos?- perguntou, casualmente.

- Ainda não sei.- admitiu ele.

Ela continuou ali ao lado dele, sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. Há muito já decidira não revelar nem morta a ele que era Gina. Foi de repente que a mão de Harry segurou-a pela cintura, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no colo dele. De repente tinha consciência de tudo o que perdera como Gina, de tudo que nunca mais teria.

Mas não podia ficar pensando naquilo. Os lábios do rapaz correram pelo seu pescoço, e a respiração dela estava intercortada, os olhos fechados.

- Mary Jane...

- Hum?

- Você se importa?

Ela virou-se para ele. "Ele precisa se sentir amado...", ela tremia quando inclinou-se sobre ele, beijando-o, querendo que ele pudesse se sentir melhor por um momento que fosse.

_**Find yourself**_

_(Encontro você mesmo)_

_**Cause I can't find you**_

_(Porque eu não consigo te encontrar)_

_**Be yourself**_

_(Seja você mesmo)_

_**Who are you?**_

_(Quem é você?)_

Mary acordou algum tempo depois. Estava deitada na cama de casal do quarto de hotel, coberto por um edredon. Não havia ninguém ao lado dela, mas não se importou. Apenas continuou lá, sentindo o coração apertado, mas sem demonstrar nada. Finalmente resolveu levantar-se e vestiu-se. Quando ele voltou, lá fora já era noite novamente.

Ele entrou no hotel e tocou-se sobre a cama. Nenhum beijo, nenhuma satisfação. Mas ela não perguntaria nada.

De repente, ele tocou um sobretudo pesado em direção à ela:

- Vista isso, está nevando lá fora.

- Para onde vamos?

- Atrás do Cara.

- Já?- de repente, a possibilidade de perdê-lo era grande demais...

- Eu estou aqui para isso.

Ela olhou-o, segurando o casaco, e viu-o vestindo um casaco do mesmo tipo, pondo lego depois luvas, um cachecol e uma touca.

- Você não vai, Mary Jane?

Ela apressou-se em vestir o casaco, que ficou estranhamente bem nela. Depois, viu que ele também deixara separadas luvas, touca e cachecol. Ela pôs tudo e apressou-se atrás dele, que já saíra do apartamento.

- Porque está fazendo tudo tão depressa?

- Porque não tenho tempo a perder.

- Eu não sei o que estou fazendo ao seu lado, Harry.

- Eu só não quero estar sozinho...

Ao contrário do que achava, porém, sentia-se infinitamente feliz e satisfeita consigo mesmo, caminhando ao lado daquele rapaz bonito e legal, a quem amava tanto. A verdade é que não se importava mais. Se morresse naquele momento, ou no segundo seguinte, morreria feliz.

_**Who knows what could happen**_

_(Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?)_

_**Do what you do**_

_(O que quer que você faça)_

_**Just keep on laughing**_

_(Apenas continue rindo)_

_**One thing's true**_

_(Uma coisa é verdade)_

_**There's always a brand new day**_

_(Sempre há um novo dia)_

**_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_**

_(Vou viver hoje como se fosse meu última dia)_

Nenhum dos dois notava-o. Snape sentia-se satisfeito por isso. Estava satisfeito também que os dois pareciam não ter nada a dizer. Assim, podia prestar atenção nos pensamentos de cada um deles.

Havia sido daquele modo que Snape crescera. Todas suas conquistas foram por aquele dom aperfeiçoado ao longo do tempo. Ler mentes. Fechar a mente. Abrir a mente quanto quisesse. Escolher pensamentos. Pensar a coisa certa.

Não era tão simples quanto os outros acreditavam. Era um modo de vida. Era um jeito de caminhar. Era o jeito de mover o rosto, o jeito de pisar no chão. Era um jeito de sobreviver. Era um jeito de poder continuar em cima do muro.

Até aquele momento não escolhera nenhum lado. E nunca escolheria. Receberia as honras pelo lado que vencesse. Gostava de pensar assim. Lucracia um posição privilegiada ao lado de Voldemort, ou seria salvo pela Ordem de Fênix. Podia nem lucrar, mas não perderia nada, também.

Ele voltou a prestar atenção nos pensamentos. Gostava de ouvir o que as pessoas pensavam. Fora assim que descobrira sobre os horcruxes, segredos íntimos de Voldemort, através de Comensais desavisados de seus poderes. Fora assim que descobrira inúmeros segredos da Ordem. Fora assim que continuara de agente duplo para ambos os lados, favorencendo quem quisesse no momento que quisesse.

Fora através desse "dom" que descobrira que a garota escondida nas sombras era Gina Weasley, e que precisava juntá-la com Potter. Seria uma arma para um dos lados. Ou para Harry ou para Voldemort.

Mas a verdade é que já não se importava mais. Há muito já deixara de se importar. Nem Voldemort nem Potter poderiam vencê-lo. Podia enganar os dois. E aquele jogo há muito já perdera a graça...

Agora, tudo estava chegando ao final. E tudo o que ele queria era morrer, independente de quem vencesse, porque não poderia continuar sozinho. Não tinha nada na vida além daquela maldição de ler mentes e do muro, de sobre o qual não saía.

**_So you go and make it happen_**

_(Então vá e faça isso acontecer)_

_**Do your best**_

_(Dê o seu melhor)_

_**Just keep on laughing**_

_(Apenas continue sorrindo)_

_**I'm telling you**_

_(Estou dizendo a você)_

_**There's always a brand new day**_

_(Que sempre há um novo dia)_

Remo e Tonks estavam deitados no sofá do apartamento dela, abraçados, ela por cima dele, como "cobertor", como ele gostava de dizer.

- E então... o que você acha?

- Acho que vai dar tudo certo, Tonks. Eu sempre acredito em finais felizes...

Ela sorriu triste.

- Como naqueles contos de fadas?

Remo caiu na risada.

- Talvez. A Lily tinha teorias malucas sobre eles, mas eu gostava, não importava que ela dizia. E o Tiago dizia que elas eram bonitinhas, mas que não acreditava muito naquele negócio de "amor eterno" e "feitos um para o outro".

- Você sente muita falta deles, não é?

- De todos. Até mesmo de Pedrinho.

- Você acha que, se tivessem feito algo diferente, teriam sido mais felizes?

- Talvez- sussurrou ele, os olhos brilhando.

- Você queria ter feito algo diferente?

- Acho que não. Aqueles foram os melhores dias de minha vida... Ter amigos incríveis, ser rodeado de pessoas incríveis... sempre achei que não merecia aquilo, mas sempre que eu falava isso Lily me batia com um pergaminho e dizia "não fale besteira, Remo, é claro que você merece esses amigos!",- Remo imitou uma voz feminina fingindo estar braba.

- Você teve alguma namorada na época do colégio?- perguntou ela, curiosa. Não havia ciúmes, não havia nenhuma cobrança.

- Tive sim... ela era incrível... estranhamente não se importava por eu ser um lobisomem. Era linda. O Sirius costumava perguntar pra ela o que ela tinha visto em mim.

- Eu sei muito bem o que ela viu!- disse Tonks, fazendo Lupin cair na risada.

- Eu era muito diferente naquela época, querida...

- Não consigo imaginar como... oh, sim- ela riu, brincalhona- Talvez você ainda não fosse tão velho!

Remo riu junto.

- Só ela?

- Sim. Nós ficamos juntos por seis anos. Até hoje me pergunto porque não nos casamos...

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela morreu. Voldemort pegou-a. Ela se tornou uma aurora. A melhor, como sempre. Ela era incrível. Nunca foi pega. Assistiu a dezenas de reuniões de Comensais escondida, como ela mesmo, e ninguém nunca a viu, nunca a sentiu... nunca foi torturada, nunca foi quase morta. Quase todos os planos de Voldemort que acabamos naquela época foi por ela. Por ela e por Lily. As duas costumavam andar juntas. Nós as chamávamos de louca.

Tonks riu.

- E então Voldemort pegou-a, não é?

- Sim. Pedrinho contou a ele que era ela a espiã, e ele pegou Dorcas uma noite quando estava vindo para minha casa...

- Sinto muito...- sussurrou Tonks.- Deve ter sido horrível.

- Mas já passou- disse ele- Costumo me lembrar às vezes dos velhos tempos. Das nossas conversas no sétimo ano, depois que Lily e Tiago se acertaram... Ficávamos numa rodinha em frente ao fogo no salão comunal da Grifinória. Dorcas ficava deitada, a cabeça no meu colo. Sirius ficava sentado, de costas para o fogo. Pedrinho ficava escondido nas sombras, nunca falava muito. E Lily deixava que Tiago deitasse em seu colo... então ficávamos horas falando besteiras, rindo. Sirius costumava nos contar sobre suas namoradas...

As lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Tonks.

- Ele nunca se apaixonou de verdade, Remo? Nunca teve uma namorada séria, com a qual talvez se casasse um dia?

- Muitas, Tonks. Na verdade, acho que ele pensou em se casar com quase todas que ele beijou...

Os dois riram, mas então Remo ficou sério:

- Sirius foi muito infeliz em sua família, e nunca quis tentar algo diferente do que seus pais haviam sido com nenhuma mulher. Acho que ele morria de medo de fracassar.

- Você acha que ele foi feliz?- perguntou Tonks.

Era uma pergunta cruel. Remo pensou durante algum tempo, até que respondeu:

- Sinceramente, querida, eu não sei. Acho que foi. Com nós. Nos momentos que passava com nós, marotos. E na época que esteve com a Amélia Bones, depois do colégio, acho que também foi bem feliz. Eles chegaram a morarem juntos por algum tempo.

- Sério? Não sabia que ele tinha morado com nenhuma mulher!

Os dois riram novamente.

- Sirius costumava dizer que ela era muito sem graça, mas um dia, depois de um ataque, eles foram tomar um drik e depois daquilo ela passou três meses na casa dele...

- Jura? Que engraçado...

- Sim...

Tonks correu os dedos pelo rosto de Remo, que fechou os olhos.

- O que houve com ela?

- Caiu fora...

- Você porque?

- O Sirius dizia que não dava certo. Ela dizia que ele gostava de outra.

- E gostava?

- Talvez. O Tiago sempre concordou comigo que Sirius devia ter uma queda pela Marlene... eles se conheciam desde que nasceram. Aquelas famílias amigas. Ela às vezes nos acompanhava numas aventuras. Mas então arranjou um namorado e ficou mais distante. Estávamos final do quarto ano... e foi a partir daí que o Sirius começou a sair com as garotas. Mas nunca ficamos sabendo se algo rolou ou não entre eles...

Tonks ficou em silêncio. Gostava de ouvir sobre os marotos. Ela fazia parte de uma geração intermediária entre os marotos e Harry Potter. Tinha doze anos quando Voldemort fora derrotado, mas nunca se esquecera que o "Cara Malvado" levara seus pais e toda sua família. Decidira ser aurora, porque sabia que ele retornaria. E quando aquilo acontecesse, gostaria de estar preparada.

- Sabia que eu te amo, Aluado?- perguntou ela, beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

- Não mais do que eu a amo, Desastrada!

Ela riu, antes de inclinar-se e beijá-lo.

_**Who knows what could happen**_

_(Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?)_

_**Do what you do**_

_(O que quer que você faça)_

_**Just keep on laughing**_

_(Apenas continue rindo)_

_**One thing's true**_

_(Uma coisa é verdade)_

_**There's always a brand new day**_

_(Sempre há um novo dia)_

**_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_**

_(Vou viver hoje como se fosse meu última dia)_

Gina E Harry finalmente pararam. Era uma rodoviária. Mary Jane, os olhos maquiadíssimos olhando em volta, perguntou:

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Vamos para Godric Hollows, onde meus pais foram assassinados.

Mary Jane concordou com a cabeça.

- Você está bem?

- Porque não estaria?

- Não sei- admitiu ela- Só queria saber... está tão silencioso...

Harry deu de ombros e subiu no ônibus. Ela seguiu-o rapidamente, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ele estava muito estranho. Não um pouco, mas muito. Continuou em silêncio até o fim da viajem... e quando o ônibus estava quase parando, ele disse:

- Mary Jane...

- Hum?

- Se eu morrer aqui, hoje... quero que procure Ron Weasley e Mione Granger...

- Sim.

- Quero que lhes diga que tudo o que eu fiz foi por causa deles... que eles são tudo para mim...

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. "E Gina, Harry, ela não foi nada? Ela não significou nada? Ela foi só um corpo para você beijar, como Mary Jane foi ontem?"

- Diga a eles que sinto muito, por tudo...

- Eu direito, Harry.

- E se eu não conseguir matá-lo- sussurrou Harry- Quero que diga a eles para fugirem daqui, para o mais longe possível, e para não esperarem nenhum segundo antes de fazer isso... e você também, Mary Jane, tem que fugir... o mais rápido possível.

- Pode deixar...- sussurrou ela.

Ele saltou do ônibus rpimeiro, e estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Naquele momento, as mãos permaneceram unidas, e Mary Jane sorriu-lhe:

- Vai dar tudo certo, Harry... você ainda tem muita vida pela frente, ao lado das pessoas que ama...

- Não há nada esperando por mim, Mary Jane. Eu perdi a única pessoa que realmente havia para amar...

E para Mary Jane, foi como uma facada.

- Talvez não tenha perdido tanto quanto acha.- sussurrou- Acredite, Harry.

Ele não respondeu. Já anoitecia. Ela estava num estado de nostalgia enquanto eles caminhavam pelas ruas do vilarejo. As ruas estavam desertas, a neve caía vagarosa, as casinhas simples e com jardins bonitos faziam o lugar parecer adorável. Tudo era mágico, como se fosse sagrado.

Finalmente, eles pararam. Estavam diante de uma casa semidestruída. Devia ter tido dois andares, mas do andar de cima só restavam as paredes erguidas, e o telhado desabara. O andar debaixo estava com as janelas trancadas. No jardim pequeno e aconchegando a grama estava alta e as árvores não pareciam ter sido podadas há muitos anos.

- É aqui...- sussurrou ele- O lugar onde meus pais morreram.

Ele fez menção de entrar na casa, mas uma risada o interrompeu. Uma risada alta, fria e cruel. A risada que já ouvira tantas vezes, enquanto tentava se lembrar como seus pais tinham morrido. A lembrança da morte deles... uma risada e um clarão verde...

- Achei que iria te encontrar aqui, Potter- disse Voldemort.

Harry virou-se de supetão, e Gina gelou. Voldemort iria reconhecê-la. Ela conversara come lê durante meses por um diário. Ele usara-a para abrir a maldita câmara secreta. Ele iria ler seus pensamentos.

- Sabe...- continuou Voldemort- Tenho lembranças boas e ruins deste local... tentei te matar aqui, há mais de dezessete anos atrás... mas não consegui...

- E não vai conseguir agora, Voldemort, você sabe.

- Está errado, Potter... não há mais nada que me impeça de te matar!

Voldemort voltou a rir, e Gina teve de se virar. De repente, não podia deixar Voldemort matar o homem que amava. Não podia deixar Voldemort matar Harry. Ela podia morrer, mas o homem ao seu lado não seria morto. Não seria...

E quando Voldemort olhou-a, seus olhos brilharam um pouco mais, e ele parou de rir. Harry olhou para Mary Jane, e fez menção de ficar na frente dela, protegendo-a, mas ela fez um gesto impedindo-o.

- Mentira, Voldemort.

E sorriu também. Quem não tinha nada a perder era ela. E, pelo olhar que Voldemort lhe lançou, ele parecia saber disso.

**E então o que acharam/**

**Deixem muitas reviews"!**

**Desculpem a demora pra atualizar, mas é que ando estudando muuuuito... vou começar a fazer os capítulos menores, para atualizar com mais freqüência? Ou vocês preferem capítulos compridos e um pouco mais de demora?**

**Bom... espero que tenham gostado... foi muito complicado escrever esse capítulo, porque tenho que "ligar os pontos..." **

**Valeu pelas reviews do capítulo passado: Alicia Spinet (**se aquela hora já foi angustiante, imagina agora... hehehehe... pior ainda né?**), Cristina Melx (**eu também ri muito escrevendo aquela parte... achei bem típico do "surto de felicidade dela" aushauh**), Patty (**Bom... é uma honra pra mim ler que essa é a melhor fic pós HBP! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo! E sobre os dois... o que achou desse capítulo?**), Miaka (**bom... a situação mudou um pouco agora, não é? E se você parar de ler essa fic, vou ficar muuuuuuuuuito chateada, ta legal?**), Michelle Granger (**eh... esse também deve estar bem louco né? A principio a fic vai ter 15 capítulos! A partir do próximo vão acontecer algumas mudanças! Aushausu – risada sádica!**), Lucius **(bem... que bom que melhorou. E o enredo é devagar... HG ta indo né... aushauhsauh espero que tenha gostado desse também!**), Line Potter Black (**que bom que ta adorando... e não ta quase acabando... não sei ainda se eles vão ficar juntos... e o resto tu vai ter que ler pra saberrr!**), Carol Malfoy Potter (**estamos quase lá! E não se preocupe, garanto um pocuo de felicidade ao menos para os dois... como HG ! aguardem aushauh**), Lisi Black (**sem comentários neh mana**), Tats (**eh... eu tambéms ou HG loucaaa! Espero que goste deste capítulo!

**Gente... estou com idéias sádicas! Aushaushauhsu**

**Me aguardem...**

**E deixem reviews...**

**Bjos pra todos que comentaram!**

**XD**


	8. Precios Ilusion

_PRECIOS ILUSION_

_**You'll rescue me right?**_

_Você realmente irá me salvar?_

_**in the exact same way they never did..**_

_Do exato modo que eles nunca me salvaram...?_

Voldemort ainda ria quando Harry sussurrou para Mary Jane:

- Saia daqui, garota, você é louca?

- Talvez...

- O assunto é entre eu e ele- sussurrou Harry, olhando para Voldemort, que ainda encarava Mary Jane.

- Não se preocupe.- ela disse.

* * *

Snape estava assistindo tudo da esquina daquela rua. De repente, teve uma idéia. Tirou do bolso a varinha e realizou um feitiço. Um segundo depois, tinha alertado o Ministério de onde Voldemort estava.

* * *

Tonks tinha acabado de entrar no Ministério pela segunda vez no dia quando Moddy surgiu diante dela. Ela havia acabado de voltar de uma vistoria em Hogsmeade e estava exausta. 

- Achamos ele, Tonks!

- Ele quem?

- Voldemort! Sabemos o paradeiro dele! Agora é só ir lá e pegá-lo!

A bruxa, que naquela hora estava com suas feições oiginais e com os cabelos azuis, olhou-o, assustada.

- Como?

- Acabei de receber uma denúnia! Preciso que você vá comigo!

- Moody, você não espera encontrá-lo assim né? Conseguir derrotá-lo com um simples duelo...

- Não posso deixar de tentar, Tonks.

- Isso não vai dar certo! E se você morrer?

- Então morrerei tentando. Eu preciso fazer isso!

- Não, você não precisa!

- Sim, eu preciso, e não é você quem me impedirá, Tonks. Escute bem... se algo acontecer comigo hoje... se algo der errado... quero que continue com tudo. Quero que não deixe de acreditar, entendeu?

Tonks fez que sim com a cabeça, assustada demais para ter qualquer outra reação. Ele segurou-a pelo braço e sussurrou:

- Não seja morta, entendeu? Não morra!

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, parecedno ainda mais assustada. Ele finalmente soltou-a e pediu:

- Vamos, então.

- Quem mais vai?

- O esquadrão 3 e o 5 sairão daqui em alguns minutos...

- Ótimo. Vamos indo então.

Os dois saíram do Ministério lado a lado. Quem os visse saberiam que estavam indo para uma missão difícil daquela vez. Estavam acostumados com aquelas expressões duras e decididas. Já haviam compreendido que todos lutavam, não importava quão grande fosse o medo de morrer.

Estranhamente Tonks não tropeçou. Aquilo acontecia às vezes, quando estava compenetrada demais. Costumava pensar em Remo naquelas horas, e pensar com todas as forças em momentos felizes, em quanto amava aquele homem autopiedoso e divertido.

Mas naquele momento ela não conseguia nem pensar naquilo. Sóc onseguia pensar em Voldemort. Haviam conseguido um furo. Iam atrás dele. Iriam conseguir algo ou só morrer? Sempre acreditara que Voldemort era com Dumbledore e, quando o diretor se fora, costumava acreditar em Harry. Ele podia ter sumido, mas continuava acreditando que ele estava lá, lutando, fazendo algo.

Mas e se não estivesse? E se ele estivesse morto, tivesse sido preso como prisioneiro, ou qualquer outra coisa desse tipo? Ela sentiu um calafrio... não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém que tivesse poder suficiente para acabar com Voldemort. Moddy era realmente bom, assim como ela, e como Ron e Mi, e como todos os outros aurores, mas nenhum era páreo duro para o Lord das Trevas.

Assim que saíram do prédio, ele segurou-a firmemente pelo pulso e aparatou, levando-a junto.

_**I'll be happy right?**_

_Eu irei ser feliz?_

_**when your healing powers kick in**_

_Quando sua capacidade de cura se acabar?_

Rony e Mione estavam rindo como bobos quando saíram do prédio onde estavam morando. Estavam de mãos dadas e pareciam o casal mais lindo e perfeito do mundo, depois de terem passado o dia inteiro sonhando com o casamento e com um futuro perfeito juntos.

- Só fico triste que o Harry não está aqui nessas horas- disse Mione- Ele é a única pessoa que posso pensar para ser nosso padrinho!

- Ele e a Gina...- completou Rony.

- Como eles fazem falta, né?

- Muita...

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, e então Mione sussurrou:

- Nada de notícias de Harry, não é?

- Não.- disse ele.

- Mas ele deve estar bem, não é?

E foi naquele exato instante que Edwiges surgiu diante deles.

- Você pega- disse Rony, fazendo uma de suas caras "incríveis".

Mione deixou que a coruja pousasse em seu braço e acariciou-a por algum tempo, antes de pegar o pedaço de pergaminho que a coruja trazia. Assim que se viu livre da sua encomenda, Edwiges levantou vôo. Mione ficou olhando a coruja do grande amigo virar um ponto minúsculo no céu, os olhos estranhamente calmos.

- O que será?

- Não sei... abre logo...

Mione abriu e os dois ficaram com as cabeças coladas para lerem o que ahavia escrito no pedaço de pergaminho.

_Godric Hollows_

_Não demorem._

- Vamos?

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça. Mione virou-se para ele, beijando-o com carinho, e sussurrou:

- Tome cuidado.

- Você também.

Os dois deram-se as mãos e ela aparatou, levando-o junto. Estavam agora numa rua tranquila e estranhamente deserta. Era de pedras irregulares e Mione imaginou se fora ali mesmo que Lílian e Tiago Potter haviam passado seus últimos dias. Será que haviam brigado? Será que haviam apenas aproveitado, sabendo que iriam morrer em breve? Ou aguardavam o momento de Voldemort cair, confiando num amigo que não merecia confiança?

- Rony...

- Hum?

- Como vamos encontrá-lo?

- Não sei, Mi... era nisso que estava pensando...

- Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não vamos saber nada sem procurá-los- disse ele, puxando-a para começar a procurá-los.

_**you'll complete me right?**_

_Você irá realmente me completar?_

_**then my life can finally begin**_

_Então minha vida pode finalmente começar_

Foi naquele momento que ouviram um sonoro "aiii, Moddy!"

Os dois pararam no mesmo instante, segurando suas varinhas. Mas só viram Tonks, esparramada no meio da rua, e Moddy, puxando-a para cima desajeitadamente por causa da perna de madeira.

- Tonks? Moddy?- perguntou Ron, antes que Mione pudesse mandá-lo se esconder.

- Cale a boca, droga!- murmurou Mione, furiosa.

Rony corou furiosamente, enquanto Tonks punha-se de pé e perguntava com a boca para Mione:

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Estamos procurando uma casa- disse Mione, corando ainda mais que Rony- Queremos sair de Londres...

- Hum...- disse Tonks, como se acreditasse.

- E vocês? –perguntou Mione.

- Um ataque, parece- disse Moddy- Venham conosco!

Rony imediatamente saiu caminhando ao lado de Moddy, que reclamava da atrapalhação de Tonks, que ficou para trás com Mione.

- O que houve, Tonks?- perguntou Mi, sabendo que havia algo.

- Voldemort está aqui. Moddy quer pegá-lo.

Mione não disse nada, mas sentiu mais medo ainda. Harry queria matá-lo... mas e se morresse tentando? E se não desse em nada? Mas não disse nenhuma de suas dúvidas, não deixou que ninguém soubesse que estava morrendo de medo.

_**I'll be worthy right?**_

_Eu irei ser merecedora?_

_**only when you realize the gem I am?**_

_Apenas quando você perceber a jóia que eu sou?_

Gina via o sol se pondo atrás de Voldemort. Vermelho como sangue. Estava com medo. Por dentro, era como se tivesse um vulcão em atividade dentro da barriga. Mas ninguém poderia perceber nada. Sua expressão era uma máscara perfeita.

- Mary Jane, você está louca?

Ela riu. Voldemort ria também. Sentia-se estranha, e muito nervosa, ao mesmo tempo que estava calma. Pensou em Harry dizendo que perdera quem amava. Mas não sentiu arrependimento. Harry também havia abandonado-a. havia lutado muito tempo sozinha. Mais um pouco não faria diferença.

Harry fez menção de começar um duelo com Voldemort, mas o bruxo olhava para Mary Jane de tal jeito que o rapaz não queria precipitar nada. Ele não sabia que Voldemort percebera que aquela garota punk era Gina Weasley, e que agora tinha uma arma na mão.

Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse ter qualquer atitude, ouviu-se passos e uma voz masculina gritar:

- Parado aí, Voldemort!

Mas o bruxo riu e, de um gesto só, atacou.

Harry começou a duelar com ele violentamente, e Moddy aproximou-se correndo, seguido de perto por quem a garota punk reconheceu como sendo Tonks. Ao lado dela vinha Mione Granger, ao lado de Rony Weasley. Mary Jane sentiu raiva de todos eles, por estarem ali, por terem provocado o início do duelo...

- IDIOTA!- berrou para Moddy, descontrolada, sentindo o coração bater muito depressa.

- Cale a boca, garota estúpida!

Gina ia avançar contra ele, mas no mesmo instante ouviu o grito de Mione:

- ATRÁS DE VOCÊS!

Ela simplesmente tocou-se para o lado, e o feitiço que era para atingi-la pegou certeiro em Moddy, que voou para trás. Mary Jane ergueu-se já pronta para atacar, e encarou o Comensal encapuzado sem o menor dó.

Podia sentir Mione acordando Moddy e Rony já duelando também. Mas não olhou para nenhum deles. Já havia três Comensais em volta dela. Estuporou um e atingiu outro. E foi naquele momento que escutou a voz inconfundível de Harry.

- GINA! FIQUE LONGE DAQUI!

Ela virou-se assustada, querendo saber porque Harry a chamara de Gina. E foi então que viu uma garota com a aparência exata de Gina, igual nos mínimos detalhes. Sentiu medo. Muito medo. Aquilo só podia ser coisa de Voldemort. Ele percebera. Ele a usara.

Ela se distraiu um segundo a mais e um feitiço atingiu-a. ela voou longe e bateu a cabeça. Estava tonta demais. O mundo girou à sua vonta e ela sentiu vertigem. Ainda sentia a varinha na mão, mas o braço doía tanto que não podia se machucar.

_**But this won't work now the way it once did**_

_Mas isso não irá funcionar agora do mesmo jeito que já funcionou._

_**and I won't keep it up even though I would love to**_

_E eu não vou continuar com isso mesmo que eu te ame_

- Gina, por favor, saia daqui!- voltou a pedir Harry.

- Venha comigo, Harry... vamos fugir... por favor... não posso deixar você morrer!

- Eu não vou morrer... e... eu te amo... vá embora! Não quero que nada aconteça com você!

Mas Mary Jane não podia apenas ouvir. Não podia deixar Harry morrer.

Levantou-se, sem saber que estava sangrando, e simplesmente avançou para a garota com sua aparência. Não iria se revelar para Harry, mas não deixaria que outra assumisse sua aparência.

Com as últimas forças que tinha, saltou sobre ela.

A impostora foi pega de surpresa e rolou pelo chão, e Mary Jane habilmente apontou a varinha para o pescoço dela.

- Cale a boca agora, entendeu?

A Gina impostora começou a rir, e Mary Jane apertou a varinha contra ela.

- AGORA!

Lá adiante ouviu Harry:

- GINA!

Mas logo depois veio a voz de Voldemort...

- Potter, Potter... nossa hora está chegando! Vamos, duele comigo!

_**once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am**_

_Uma vez que eu saiba quem eu não sou então eu saberei quem sou_

_**but I know I won't keep on playing the victim**_

_Mas eu sei que eu não ficarei bancando a vítima._

Harry virou-se para Voldemort, mas só podia pensar em Gina. Seria possível? Ela estar viva… estar ali, justo naquele momento, justo quando era para ser o final de tudo… e se ele morresse? Bem quando descobrira que ela estava viva... só queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, perguntar o que acontecera, se ela estava bem...

Mas e a punk? O que ela estava fazendo? Porque estava contra Gina? Será que era realmente uma comensal? E se fosse, aquilo realmente faria diferença para ele?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, porém. Voldemort estava à sua frente. Era contra ele agora. Podia ser o final. Lá no final da rua polícias trouxas começavam a vir até ali. Tinha que deter Voldemort, ele não podia matar pessoas inocentes...

- Vamos, Potter!- gritou Voldemort.

O bruxo que recomeçou o duelo. Harry duelava sem prestar atenção a mais nada. Era apenas ele e Voldemort. Era apenas a varinha dele movendo-se e um raio saltando, e a boca do bruxo das trevas gritando um feitiço.

Harry não sabia que estava tremendo, que estava com medo de falhar. Foi na hora que Voldemort estava lançando um Crucio que o grito de Gina foi mais alto...

- SOCORRO, HARRY!

Ele desviou o olhar e foi atingido. Voou para trás, sentindo o corpo todo doer. Era muito pior do que se lembrava. Só queria que aquilo acabasse. Só queria morrer de uma vez. Só queria não sentir mais dor.

Foi quando tudo acabou.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Voldemort rindo. Diante dele estava Moddy, e os dois duelavam. Harry podia sentir o que aconteceria antes mesmo que acontecesse. Era como se Voldemort também soubesse, e com certeza sabia.

Mary Jane gritou quando Moddy foi caindo lentamente para trás. Harry também sentiu o coração doer, enquanto via aquele auror incrível caindo sem vida no chão. Estava acabado. Voldemort levara mais um. Ele havia ganho mais um ponto.

Harry levantou-se antes que pudesse desistir.

- Você ainda não acabou comigo, Voldemort.

Mas quando Voldemort se virou para Harry, havia nele uma aura estranha de poder, que deu medo a Harry. Era como se o bruxo estivesse se preparando para uma vitória.

O duelo foi mais difícil. Harry já estava quase sem forças, e estava perdendo muito sangue. Sabia, porém, que só pararia de lutar quando um dos dois morresse. Estava destinado àquela sina, não havia como escapar.

_**these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when Iwas defenseless**_

_Essas preciosas ilusões em minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era indefesa_

_**and parting with them is like parting with invisible bestfriends**_

_E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos invisíveis_

Tonks estava duelando contra três comensais quando viu Remo chegar. Ele estava com Gui, Carlinhos Weasley e Fleur Delacour. A moça vinha já com a varinha, pronta para um ataque, e Tonks sorriu ao vê-la.

- Está precisando de ajuda aí, Tonks?- perguntou ela, animada.

O cabelo de Tonks foi atingido e quase pegou fogo naquele instante.

- Acho que isso responde minha pergunta.

E assumiu uma posição às costas de Tonks, as duas protegendo-se e duelando juntas. Tonks ficou impressionada com a habilidade da mulher de Gui.

Mais adiante, Gui, Carlinhos e Remo também lutavam. Foi quando Carlinhos viu Gina, com uma garota punk imobilizando-a contra uma parede.

- GINA!

A garota se virou e tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

- Me ajude, ela vai me matar... é uma comensal!

Carlinhos fez meção de ir até ela, mas o segundo de distração foi longe demais e ele voou desacordado para trás, imóvel. Gui resolveu não olhar. Sua irmã teria que se virar sozinha agora. Tinha que se salvar primeiro...

- Gui!- gritou a voz de Gina, entrecortada por soluços- Por favor... ela quer me matar...

Era horrível ouvir os soluços dela. Mais adiante Harry duelava contra Voldemort. E se Harry fosse morto? Estavam acreditando que ele fora morto, mas agora estava ali, vivo, contra o Lord, podendo acabar de uma vez com tudo. Mas seria apenas aquilo? Uma morte e ponto?

Ele desviou-se de mais um feitiço e Remo viu Tonks ir ao chão. Fleur estava sozinha. Gui saltou sobre o corpo de um Comensal, juntando-se à mulher, e Remo saltou atrás, protegendo Tonks. Não deixaria que a matassem. Era sua vida, era seu raio de sol, era o que lhe dava forças para continuar.

No instante seguinte, Gui foi atingido por um Crucio. Ele gritou, e Fleur, agora chorando, olhou para o marido. Foi o suficiente para ser derrubada. Agora Remo estava sozinho, com três pessoas desacordadas sob si, e ninguém chegaria.

De repente, era o fim de tudo... era o sinal de que não tinha como vencer.

_**this ring will help me yet as will you knight in shining armor**_

_Esse anel irá me ajudar ainda que você apareça como um cavalheiro numa armadura brilhante_

_**this pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through likewater**_

_Essa pílula irá me ajudar com esses garotos que se vão como água_

- Não grite!- disse Mary Jane, apertando a varinha contra o peito da impostora- Não chame por meus irmãos!- ela chorava abertamente, de frustação, de tristeza, de medo.

- ME AJUDE!- gritou a impostora, e recebeu um chute na canela- ELA VAI ME MATAR! É UMA COMENSAL!

Um soco na boca.

- Cale a boca! Não faça isso! Por favor...

Mary Jane quase nem podia enxergá-la, de tantas lágrimas que enxiam seus olhos.

- Quem é você?

- Sou uma impostora, queridinha- respondeu a voz.

- Eu sei que você é... só me diga quem...

Um riso. E então Mary Jane soube.

- Narcisa, não é? Você não presta. Como você tem _coragem?_

- Eu sou uma Comensal de verdade. Eu atinjo meus objetivos a qualquer custo.

Apertou mais um pouco a varinha, e Narcisa reclamou de dor, para no instante seguinte rir.

- Carlinhos já caiu... é esse o nome dele, não é? E o outro?

- Não... não faça nada com Gui, por favor...

- Tola!

- GUI!- Narcisa, a impostora, imitou um soluço desesperado- Me ajude! Ela vai me matar!

- Não faça isso com ele! Não o distraia!

Mary Jane fechou os olhos por um momento e logo depois olhou para a luta. Tonks havia caído. Gui correu para o lado de Fleur, para dar cobertura, e Remo foi junto. De repente, Gui também caíra. Fleur distraiu-se e tombou também. Só restava Remo, no meio de vários Comensais, sozinho. Não podia deixá-lo cair também. Todos morreriam se isso acontecesse. Não precisava ver, mas sabia que Harry também estava passando por maus bocados. Teria que ir até lá...

_**but this won't work as well as the way it once did**_

_Mas isso não irá funcionar tão bem do mesmo jeito que já funcionou_

_**cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss**_

_Porque eu quero decidir entre sobreviver e ser feliz_

- Acabou, Narcisa- sussurrou Mary Jane.

Quando as duas se olharam, Narcisa Malfoy sentiu medo, pois o olhar da garota punk não estava mais cheio de lágrimas. Lá agora só havia poder.

- Vai me matar?

- Por enquanto não...- sussurrou ela, sorrindo.

E, no instante seguinte, Narcisa caíra desacordada. Ela correu silenciosamente até os Comensais, duas varinhas na mão, uma sua e a outra de Remo. Haviam uns quinze comensais em volta dele. Estuporou um, e logo depois outro, abrindo um caminho rápido até onde estava Remo.

De um salto, estava ao lado dele, costas contra costas, e sussurrou:

- Vamos lá, Remo...

- Mas... e a Gina?

- Depois.- sussurrou ela, enquanto entregava uma segunda varinha para Remo.

A partir daí, foram feitiços e mais feitiços, e um protegia o outro. Quando finalmente não restavam mais Comensais, os dois entreolharam-se e sorriram. E quando Remo olhou-a, entendeu tudo. Aquele sorriso, aquele olhar, aquele jeito de duelar...

- Gina?

- Não conte a Harry, por favor...

- Mas...

- Agora não, Remo, por favor... vamos tirar os outros daqui...

_**and though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am**_

_E mesmo que eu saiba quem eu não sou eu ainda não sei quem sou_

_**but I know I won't keep on playing the victim**_

_Mas sei que eu não ficarei bancando a vítima_

Harry estava dando conta. Estava fazendo o melhor que pudia. Mas Voldemort estava cada mais com o olhar brilhando, como se estivesse caindo poder para fora dele. Nem imagina o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Só havia ele e Voldemort, e Moddy caído entre eles.

Foram segundos decisivos, para a vida ou para o morte, para a vitória ou para a derrota, para o bem ou para o mal. E, finalmente, Voldemort foi atingido. Ele voou para trás e caiu deitado no asfalto. Os policias olhavam tudo atônitos, enquanto a garota punk insistia para eles ficarem afastados.

Houve um momento de hesitação, e então Harry atacou-o de novo. Com todo o resto da força que possuía, ele atacou. Voldemort fechou os olhos, e Harry caiu de joelho, completamente esgotado. A cicatriz pingava sangue, e estava mais machucado do que percebia.

Os olhos começaram a pesar. Era difícil ficar acordado, era difícil ter forças para olhar em volta. Tudo estava girando devagar, tudo era um mistura de corer e sons que não faziam o medo sentido.

Mas queria ver o fim. Podia sentir onde voldemort estava, e cambaleou até o Bruxo das Trevas, caído no asfalto, sangrando e rindo.

- Acabou, Voldemort.

- Você realmente acredita nisso, Potter?

- Eu destrui todos os horcruxes…- sussurrou Harry- Eu venci… No fim o bem sempre vence…

- Não, nem sempre. Isso aqui não é uma história dos cinemas. Quando matei Moddy, tirei mais uma parte de mim… é só decidir onde vou colocá-la...

- Você não vai colocá-la em nenhum outro lugar, Voldemort… está morrendo!

- Talvez eu esteja, Potter... mas vou te levar junto... ou te amaldiçoar para sempre... ou os dois...

Harry não percebeu, mas estava chorando.

- Pare com isso, Voldemort, desista... nos deixe em paz... nos deixe ser feliz...

- Por que?

- Você não ganhará nada com isso...

- Também não ganharei nada desistindo aqui. E entre as duas possibilidades, prefiro continuar mais um pouco...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, chorando, sentindo uma tristeza infinita. Foi quando sentiu algo atingi-lo. Era bom. Parecia uma anestesia trouxa. Deixou-o totalmente abobado, e tudo girava mais ainda.

_**these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when Iwas a kid**_

_Essas preciosas ilusões na minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era uma criança_

_**and parting with them is like parting with a childhood bestfriend**_

_E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos de infância_

Mary Jane viu Voldemort cair, seguido por Harry, de joelhos, ir arrastando-se até ele. Uma conversa. Era o que parecia ser. Remo sumiu com todos os desacordados, e os policiais trouxas começaram a abandonar o local. Estava na hora de dar o fora. Tinha que tirar Harry dali, custasse o que custasse.

Estava correndo até lá quando ele caiu. Num ângulo estranho, os olhos ainda abertos, mas parecia dopado. Voldemort olhava para cima e ria.

- Pare de rir- pediu Mary Jane para Voldemort.- Você é ridículo, Voldemort!

- Mas descobri quem você era.

- Você está morrendo. E aí? O que foi você? Um completo nada!

- Não estou morrendo não, Gina Weasley. Uma parte de mim pde morrer, mas eu não posso. É como o diário. Ele morreu, mas eu continuo aqui. Agora haverá mais uma parte minha para Harry destruir...

- Nos deixe em paz- soluçou ela, enquanto puxava Harry para perto de si, ajoelhada no meio da rua, uma poça de sangue sob ela.- Você não ganhará nada com isso! Nos deixe ser feliz, por favor...

- Ele também já me pediu isso, mas acho que não haviam motivos suficientes!

- Como pode fazer isso? Porque tirar toda a felicidade de uma pessoa? Você já fez o bastante... nos deixe agora...

- Não posso deixar as coisas pela metade- disse ele.

- Não há nada pela metade! Você não construiu nada, não conquistou nada. Só destruiu. Só isso... deixe como está... não piore... por favor...- ela chorava, triste demais, sentindo um aperto no peito.

- Então me responda uma coisa, boneca... o que você prefereria? Morrer ou viver amaldiçoado?

Ela não olhou-o.

- Morrer... – foi um sussurro.

E então, sentiu o braço de Voldemort segurando o seu.

- O que você vai fazer?- perguntou ela, assustada, tentando soltar o braço.- Me solta!

Mas Voldemort riu. E então, havia algo pontudo fincando seu braço, e de repente era como se houvesse algo entrando por seu braço, como se fosse uma nova vida, um novo poder, algo muito bom e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

Ela sentiu uma tontura e então sussurrou:

- O que você fez, Voldemort?

- Eu te amaldiçoei!

_**I've spent so long firmly looking outside me**_

_Eu gastei muito tempo olhando firmemente para dentro de mim_

_**I've spent so much time living in survival mode**_

_Eu gastei muito tempo vivendo apenas para sobreviver._

Ele havia se levantado. Ria como um louco, e Gina começou a soluçar, imaginando o que ele fizera com ela, o que poderia ser tão horrível? Não sentia mais nada de estranho... a sensação já passara...

Abriu os olhos e viu-se cercada de Comensais. Voldemort ria mais louco ainda, e matou vários policiais com um movimento da varinha. Uma arma rolou até ela, e Gina só conseguia chorar.

- Nos encontraremos novamente, pequena. Até lá, você já terá descoberto sua maldição...

Ela olhou Voldemort acordando Narcisa, e olhou aquela arma, e então rolou no chão. A mão segurou a arma e ela fez como nos filmes toruxas. O primeiro tiro acertou Voldemort nas costas. O segundo no ombro. Ele virou-se, gritando, e foi atingido três vezes na barriga.

Narcisa segurou o corpo desfalecido dele, que cuspia sangue, os olhos semi-abertos, e disse:

- Você me paga, Voldemort! O que quer que tenha feito, você vai se arrepender!

Não sabia se ele tinha escutado. Mas tudo ficara escuro. Ela fechou os olhos e chorou. No fundo, bem no fundo, sabia o que Voldemort havia feito. Sabia como ele a amaldiçoaria.

E, mais do que nunca, preferia estar morta.

**Aaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Sim, acho que vou ter que contrarar 500000 seguranças depois disso... ou não?**

**Sem comentários neh...**

**Obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews: Ninnie, Carol Malfoy Potter, Lisi Black, Michelle Granger, Tats, Miaka, Cristina Melx, Bernardo, Patty e Alicia Spinet!**

**Deixem reviews! pleaseeee**

**obs -> desculpem qualquer erro... e fiz pequeno senão demoraria muitoooo**


	9. Tomorrow

**TOMORROW**

_**And I wanna believe you**_

_E eu quero acreditar em você _

_**When you tell me that it'll be okay**_

_Quando você diz que ficará bem _

_**Yeah, I try to believe you**_

_Sim, eu tento acreditar em você _

_**But I don't**_

_Mas eu não acredito**)  
**_

Gina ainda estava ali, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, odiando a si mesmo. Não podia acreditar que teria de carregar aquela sina... ter que ser morta para Voldemort ser morto... era cruel demais...

Ao seu lado, Harry piscava estranhamente.

- Mary Jane, é você? O que houve com Gina?

- Ela... vai ficar bem.- soluçou, sem conseguir largar a mão dele, apertando-a, querendo gravar aquele toque para sempre.

- O que... aconteceu?

Mas Gina não respondeu. Claramente compreendeu o que tinha que fazer. Olhou para o braço, que sangrava alucinadamente. Sentia-se estranhamente poderosa, e descontrolada também.

Sabia o que Voldemort lhe fizera. Sabia que possuía agora uma parte da alma do bruxo. Olhou para Harry ao seu lado e sentiu o coração doer com a decisão que tomara. Não podia continuar ao lado dele. Não podia mais lutar. Tinha que partir. Tinha que fazer aquilo por ele. Não conseguiria jamais continuar sem ele ao seu lado. Não poderia continuar sabendo que jamais poderiam ficar juntos.

Ela aproximou-se um pouco de Harry e sussurrou:

- Me perdoe, Harry... não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito... eu só não consegui... eu só... não fui forte o bastante...

- Do que você está falando? O que houve?

- Eu sinto muito...

Ela afastou-se dele. Todo seu corpo doía. Era uma dor tão forte que achou que morreria ali mesmo. E então ela achou a arma do policial. Sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo. Harry devia acreditar que fora um acidente, ou qualquer outra coisa. Só não devia saber... só não devia saber que fora ela, que ela estivera lá... Não queria que ele soubesse...

A arma já estava contra seu coração. Estava com o dedo no gatilho. E então, quando começou a puxá-lo, ouviu uma voz...

- Por favor, Mary Jane, não faça isso!

Ela ergueu os olhos e viu Harry olhando-a com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela desivou o olhar e sussurrou:

- Não posso continuar assim, Harry... não posso..

- Por favor...- pediu ele- Não pode ser tão ruim assim... não faça isso...

- Não me peça isso, Harry, por favor... eu fiz tanta coisa por você que você nem imagina... foi difícil demais... não tem como continuar...

- Eu te ajudo- prometeu ele- Mas não me deixe... não há mais ninguém ao meu lado...

- Mas quando tinha você abriu mão, não é?

- Cometi um erro há tempo atrás- disse ele, chorando, os dois deitados lado a lado, olhando para o céu que escurecia ligeiro, o silêncio em volta, cheio de policiais mortos.- Não quero errar de novo... não quero cometer os mesmos erros...

Mary Jane queria gritar quem realmente era, mas não iria fazer Harry sofrer de novo. Ela tinha que morrer. Ela devia morrer para que Voldemort pudesse ser morto. Aquilo tudo tinha que ser maior que o amor que sentia por ele. Sentia a mão dele na sua, e tudo foi ficando preto.

- Não tenho nada a lhe oferecer, Harry... houve um tempo em que eu tinha... em que eu te daria os céus e os infernos... mas agora não há nada... acredite em mim... me deixe ir...

- Sempre há alguma coisa, Mary Jane...

- Não me obrigue a isso... não me obrigue a sofrer ainda mais...- as vozes não passavam se um murmúrio, ambos de olhos fechados, tudo silencioso, tudo distante.

- Só feche os olhos, Mary Jane, e segure minha mão... nós ficaremos bem... acredite em mim...

Mary Jane fechou os olhos, segurando a mão dele, e ambos adormeceram ao mesmo tempo.

_**When you say that it's gonna be**_

_(Quando você disse que isso seria)_

_**It always turns out to be a different way**_

_(Isso sempre muda de um jeito diferente)_

_**I try to believe you**_

_(Eu tentei acreditar em você)_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today**_

_(Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje)_**  
**

Era um pesadelo. O riso, o medo, o sangue, a maldição...

Ela abriu os olhos de supetão, como quem percebe que era só um sonho.

Não moveu um só músculo. Abriu bem os olhos e olhou em volta. Estava em um hospital. Conhecia aquele cheiro e aqueles aparelhos malucos. Era um hospital trouxa.

Ela tentou erguer a mão, mas haviam agulhas espetadas em todos os lugares imagináveis, e subitamente ela sentiu uma dor horrível por todo o corpo. E ao mesmo tempo a imagem de algo sendo fincado em seu sangue veio à mente, e ela lembrou-se da maldição. Não havia morrido? O que havia acontecido?

E então se lembrou também, de como segurava a mão de Harry, como ele havia pedido a ela para que não se matasse. Instantaneamente sentia-se acabada e destruída por dentro... parecia um sonho. Agora, pensando, era tão impossível que aquilo tivesse acontecido.

Mas podia sentir ainda aquela coisa estranha em seu corpo, como se houvesse algo dentor de si que não fosse seu. E então ela resolveu tentar novamente. Não poderia jamais ficar com Harry. Ele não iria matá-la. Ele desistiria de Voldemort, mas não deixaria que ela fizesse aquilo...

Havia algo pingando em seu sangue por um tubinho, e ela ergueu a mão,que parecia chumbo, puxando-a. doeu por um milésimo de segundo, mas então tudo ficou bem. Mas havia outros tubinhos também. Devagar, foi desligando um a um.

Quando estava no quinto ou sexto, já tonta e com suas últimas forças, ouviu uma voz:

- O que você está fazendo?

Ela não respondeu, apenas arrancou mais um tubinho, e cambaleou, caindo contra a parede.

- Gina, não faça isso!

_**I don't know how I'll feel**_

_(Eu não sei como eu me sentirei)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)**  
Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)**  
**_

E então ela ficou imóvel. Os cabelos estavam desarrumados e haviam borrões de maquiagem em seu rosto, além de muitos curativos e pontos.

- O que você está fazendo?- repetiu a voz masculina.

Gina havia reconhecido a voz do professor Lupin. De seu maior mestre. Deixou que ele segurasse seus ombros, os dois agachados num canto da sala, e então ela sussurrou:

- Voldemort me amaldiçoou, professor... ele fez mais um horcruxe...- os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e não havia mais que um fio de voz- Ele me destruiu... ele me amaldiçoou... isso não é justo... não é...

ela cambaleou para o lado e o homem segurou-a.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim, Gina.

- É muito pior, Remo- sussurrou ela- Estou com uma oitava parte da alma de Voldemort em meu próprio corpo. Preciso morrer para Harry vencer...

Gina achou que Remo iria soltá-la, iria chacoalhá-la, iria fazer qualquer coisa, menos abraçá-la, chorando junto. Ela ficou lá, chorando sua desgraça, sua sina, e o homem ficou ao seu lado.

- O que eu faço, Remo?- sussurrou- Não posso continuar aqui assim. Deixe-me acabar... ninguém precisa saber de mais nada... será mais fácil assim...

- Não posso te deixar fazer isso, Gina... você é nova demais... deve haver um outro jeito...

- E se não houver?

- Então você terá que morrer... mas não faça desse modo. Não aqui... não agora...

- Porque de outro modo? Porque me fazer sofrer mais? Eu não tenho porque viver, Remo... só vou trazer mais mortes e desgraças...

- Talvez seja verdade, mas mesmo assim... não quero que você faça isso... não quero que você acabe desse jeito...

- Que motivo tenho para ficar?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas juro que vou descobrir...

Gina cobriu o rosto com as mãos, deixando as lágrimas rolarem novamente, o coração mais despedaçado do que podia imaginar.

- O que eu faço?

- Procure um jeito. Vá embora e ache um jeito de se livrar disso... eu te ajudo... vou com você... Mas não vou te deixar ir sem lutar para viver... você não pode deixar que tudo se acabe assim...

- Eu não vou ter forças sozinhas, Remo... não darei nenhum passo por mim própria... não quero continuar, entendeu?

- Só não faça nada, Gina... não faça...

ela concordou com a cabeça, e então sussurrou:

- Ninguém pode saber... ninguém, entendeu?

- Ninguém saberá, Gina. Só feche os olhos e fique boa, para podermos te curar...

Mary Jane fechou os olhos, e Remo levou-a até a cama, deitando-a lá. E então, enquanto olhava-a, só conseguia pensar em Lílian Evans. Era incrível como Gina lembrava a mãe de Harry. A mesma nobreza, a mesma força invisível e incrível que as impelia para frente, principalmente quando nem havia para onde ir.

Pensar na grande amiga que tivera e perdera o fazia sofrer. Gostava de lembrar de como fora feliz com os amigos. De como ela costumava brigar com Thiago, e de como ela havia sido amiga de Dorcas. E então pensava nela também... em tudo que haviam aprendido e descoberto tudo, e em tudo que podiam ter vivido e não viveram.

Ele ficou algum tempo vendo a punk ali dormindo, e finalmente apertou o botão que chamaria os médicos, para logo depois sair dali apressado.

_**I don't know what to say**_

_(Eu não sei o que dizer)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)_

_**Tomorrow is a different day**_

_(Amanhã é um dia diferente)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)_

- Bom dia, Harry!- sussurrou uma voz que Harry conhecia.

- Mi!

- Eu mesma!- disse a voz, mesmo que Harry ainda não pudesse vê-la.

- Tudo bem?

- Eu é quem deveria te perguntar isso!

Harry queria rir, mas não conseguiu. Sentia uma dor horrível no lado esquerdo do peito.

- Estou bem sim- disse ela- Você está bem também, segundo os médicos. Como se sente?

Ele fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, indicando que estava legal.

- O Esquadrão te encontrou caído lá no meio da rua... o que aconteceu?

Harry forçou a memória, mas só havia um borrão preto e alguns flashes rápidos.

- Havia alguém comigo?

- Não. Você estava sozinho.

- Havia sim. Mary Jane. Ela… houve algo com ela… eu não me lembro... alguém atirou... e ela chorava...

- Não havia ninguém lá, Harry... se havia... hum... ela deve ter ido embora...

Mione estava confusa, porque Harry parecia certo demais que havia alguém lá, e ela tinha certeza de que não havia.

- Ela não iria embora assim... ela prometeu que não iria...

Harry parecia uma criança quando começou a chorar, e Mione estava ainda mais confusa e assustada. Finalmente ela aproximou-se dele e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, Harry... não fique assim...

E então sussurrou:

- Achei que você perguntaria de outra pessoa...

- Gina?- sussurrou ele- Aquela não era Gina, Mione... achei que você perceberia...

- Mas...

- Gina não pediria ajuda. Gina lutaria bravamente ou morreria. Ela não poria ninguém em risco...

- Harry... como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você nem a viu para saber!

- Eu sinti, Mione, não adiante discutir isso comigo.

- Você deixou de gostar dela, não foi? Você deixou de acreditar que ela pode estar viva!

- Me deixe sozinho, Mione.

A garota começou a chorar e disse:

- Achei que nunca ouviria nada assim de você.

- Pois ouviu- disse ele- Me deixe, por favor...

Harry estava profundamente confuso. Não queria falar com ninguém. Só queria se entender. Só queria pôr os pensamentos em ordem, o que parecia impossível naquele momento.

_**Its always been up to you**_

_(Isso sempre tem estado em cima de você)_

_**Its turning around, its up to me**_

_(Está virando, está em cima de mim)_

_**I'm gonna do what I have to do**_

_(Eu vou fazer o que eu tenho que fazer)**  
Just don't**_

_(Apenas não)_**  
**

Foi naquele momento que a porta abriu-se novamente.

- Posso entrar?

A cabeça de Tonks surgiu ali e Harry riu.

- Entrai, Tonks.

Ela entrou silenciosa, olhar baixo, e sentou-se na beirada da cama de Harry. Ele estava estranhando não estar mais desaparecido, estar ali com todos eles...

- Que foi?- perguntou, preocupado com ela.

- Você se lembra? Que Moddy morreu...

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, e Tonks sussurrou:

- Estou assustada. Assumi o cargo dele hoje... sou a cabeça de tudo agora... estou realmente muito assustada... E num instante não haviam esperanças, porque a gente nem sabia se... tu estava vivo... e então você volta... eu só queria conversar contigo...

Harry não podia se mexer,mas esticou a mão e segurou a mão da bruxa.

- Confie em você mesma, Tonks. Tudo dará certo!

- E se não der? O que vai ser de nós? No fundo não posso fazer nada... odeio admitir isso, mas todos esperam que você o derrote... ninguém acredita ser capaz... quando vocês foram dados como mortos, desaparecidos e tal... era como se estivéssemos destinados a perder...

Harry apertou um pouco mais a mão dela.

- Sempre há esperança, Tonks. Acredite. Não tanto em mim, mas em você também. Qualquer um pode matá-lo. Você pode, entendeu? Só tem aquela maldita profecia porque ele resolveu acreditar nela. Se não acreditarmos nela, não valerá, entedeu?

- O que você vai dizer? Por enquanto ninguém sabe que você voltou... o que quer que eu diga?

- Diga que estava me fortalecendo e que voltei. Apenas isso.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei ainda. Tenho que procurar alguém. Resolver algumas histórias... não cometer os mesmo erros que antes...

- Harry... não sei do que nem de quem você está falando, mas... tome cuidado...

- Vou tomar, Tonks, confie em mim...

- Eu confio.

Era uma conversa estranha. Harry ali deitado, todo imobilizado, olhando para o teto, e Tonks sentada na beirada da cama, falando de como se sentia, de seus medos e receios.

- Tonks...

- Hum?

- Eu vou conseguir, certo? Independente do que for preciso, é minha sina... eu vou acabar conseguindo... e se eu não conseguir, paciência... vou tentar, de verdade, nem que tenha que morrer tentando...

- Eu sinto muito por ter que ser assim... sinto muito mesmo...

Harry não disse nada, mas sentiu lágrimas contra seus olhos. Finalmente, perguntou:

- Havia alguém comigo, não havia?

- Sim, Harry.

- Onde ela está? O que houve com ela?

- Não sei. Não posso te responder nenhuma dessas perguntas.

- Tonks... houve algo horrível com ela. Só sei que ela não pode morrer, entendeu?

Tonks fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E se tiver chegado a hora dela?- sussurrou Tonks, sem saber porque queria discordar de Harry.

- Não chegou... eu... tenho certeza...

Tonks então segurou a mão de Harry, apertando-a brevemente. Foi quando Harry sussurrou:

- Você precisa me cubrir.

- Do que está falando?

- Não podem saber ainda que estou vivo.

Os olhos da mulher se enxeram de lágrimas enquanto ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Por favor, Harry... nos deixe de ajudar...

- Esse é meu caminho, Tonks. Prometo que pedirei ajuda, que chamarei vocês... que vai dar certo...

- Eu sinto muito, Harry... só quero que você seja feliz... só queria te dar essa chance...

- Talvez eu vá ser, algum dia...

- E se não for? Então de que valerá a pena?

- Talvez simplesmente não valha...

- Porque você está fazendo assim? Porque não quer ser feliz?

- Se eu puder ser, Tonks, então tudo bem... mas não quero morrer com pensamentos sobre isso... tive amigos incríveis, amei uma garota que foi tudo pra mim, e mesmo sem conhecê-los direito amo meus pais e meu padrinho... de algum modo, fui feliz... não sei se totalmente, e se o tempo inteiro, mas tenho bons momentos...

- Eu sinto muito...- soluçou a mulher- Muito mesmo... eu também não tive pais... eu também cresci sem pais e sem amor... e sei como é ruim... sei como é solitário... saber que se tem um lugar seu, que não se pertence a ninguém... que não há ninguém que realmente se preocupe contigo...

- Você encontrou o Remo.

- Sim, encontrei. E pela primeira vez na vida me sinto completa. Queria que um dia você pudesse ser tão feliz quanto eu sou. Sei que deve parecer loucura, porque estamos no meio de uma guerra, mas nunca fui tão feliz, nunca tive tantos motivos para sorrir...

- Aproveite, Tonks... seja feliz por mim também...

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e então levantou-se, secando as lágrimas com as costas da manga.

- Ninguém jamais saberá que você estava lá, Harry... vou te dar cobertura total. E conte comigo. Para o que for preciso, entendeu?

- Pode deixar, Tonks... e... confie em mim... no que for preciso. Sempre que for preciso. Saiba que eu não deixarei de lutar jamais... que só vou parar quando tiver conseguido...

- Eu sei... eu acredito em você.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez, e então Tonks saiu.

_**Give me a little time**_

_(Me dê um pequeno tempo)_

_**Leave me alone a little while**_

_(Deixe-me sozinha por um tempinho)_

_**Maybe its not too late**_

_(Talvez não seja tão tarde)_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today**_

_(Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje)_

**_Oh_  
**

Rony e Mione estavam sentandos no apartamento deles, em silêncio. Cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Fazia três dias desde o ataque ocorrera. Dois dias e meio desde que Mione deixara o quarto de Harry aos prantos.

- O que vamos fazer, Rony?

- Vamos embora. Para bem longe... longe disso tudo. Ser felizes...

- Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Como pode simplesmente querer ser feliz?

- Não podemos lutar pelo Harry. Não temos mais o que fazer aqui, Mione. Voldemort foi mortalmente ferido. Você ouviu a declaração da Tonks. Por enquanto vamos ficar esperando. Só isso que eles vão fazer. Esperar!

- Talvez devêssemos esperar também!

- esperar para que? Para sermos felizes? Para morrermos? Para não sermos felizes? Não entendo, Mi... sinceramente... eu não entendo...

- Não vou ser feliz sabendo que Harry está aí, sozinho, esperando para matar ou morrer!

- Então vá lutar com ele, droga! Se é ele que você tanto ama!

- Rony, por favor! Não diga isso! Não aja como um completo idiota! Temos que ficar por aqui! temos que estar aqui para se... precisarem de nós!

Rony levantou-se com raiva.

- Isso não vai acabar hoje ou amanhaã, Mi... vão ser meses, talvez anos! Pense com cuidado.

- Não quero deixar este lugar, Rony...

- Harry pôde nos deixar.

- Não, ele nunca nos deixou realmente. Ele sempre contou com nós. Às vezes só com um pensamento positivo. Mas sempre contou com nós. E sempre estava lá quando nós precisamos dele, não foi? Como pôde dizer que ele nos deixou?

Rony olhava para Mione e os dois choravam agora. Ela foi até a janela e apoiou os cotovelos nela, olhando para a cidade quase completamente escura agora.

- Desculpe, Rony...- sussurrou ela, de repente- Só não quero sair daqui... só quero estar por perto pra se precisarem de nós...

- Tudo bem, Mi... eu também quero estar por perto...

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram assim por muito tempo, contra o sol, sem dizer nada, apenas tentando esquecer a dor e o medo. Tentando acreditar que poderiam, algum dia, ser felizes.

_**I don't know how I'll feel**_

_(Eu não sei como eu me sentirei)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)**  
Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)**  
**_

Tonks chegou em casa e encontrou Remo deitado no sofá. Aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe carinhosamente os lábios:

- Oi, amor!

- Já chegou?

Ela riu e ele puxou-a carinhosamente pela mão.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Tranqüilo.

- Me conte.

- Recebemos uma carta. De Voldemort!

Remo primeiro riu.

- Sério?

- Aham... ele dizia que quer uma trégua. Disse que ficou muito ferido no ataque e blá, blá, blá. Não acreditei muito naquilo, mas o pessoal já anunciou feriado no resto da semana...

- Será que é uma jogada? Mais uma das artimanhas dele?

- Acho que sim.- ela suspirou- Deve ser... Voldemort não pediria trégua... não admitiria que está sem forças...

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, ambos respirando ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo compasso. Ela fechou os olhos e murmurou, sonolenta:

- E a Gina?

- Está se recuperando ainda...

- O que houve com ela, Remo? Porque ela tentou...

- Não sei, Ni...- mentiu ele, num sussurro- Só sei que vou ajudá-la.

- Sim... ajude ela...

- E o Harry...

- Vai sair amanhã, tão silencioso quanto entrou. Não sei porque ele não desiste de lutar e resolve ser feliz...

- Porque se ele não lutar ninguém mais o fará no lugar dele.

- Eu faria- sussurrou Tonks. – Acho que eu tentaria...

- Por favor, amor, não faça nenhuma besteira.

- Não farei nada- sussurrou- Eu prometo.

- Você é a única coisa que eu tenho.

- Você também, Remo... é o que me mantém viva... é o que me dá forças... sem você eu não seria nada...

- Sem você eu não seria nada...- sussurrou ele, ficando sonolento- Você é tudo pra mim...

- Eu te amo... muito... infinitamente...

- Eu também...

Ela aconchegou-se mais nele, ambos abraçados, os olhos fechados e, lentamente, vestidos e exaustos, eles adormeceram.

_**I don't know what to say**_

_(Eu não sei o que dizer)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)_

_**Tomorrow is a different day**_

_(Amanhã é um dia diferente)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)_**  
**

Gina Weasley recebeu alta do hospital dez dias depois de ser internada. Remo Lupin estava ao seu lado quando ela levantou-se da cama, ainda fraca, mas muito bem disposta. Ele segurou-a quando ela vacilou nos primeiros passos, e ambos riram. De repente, ele era o pai dela.

- Para onde vamos?

- Paris- sussurrou Remo- Lá você começa a pesquisar.

- Por onde?

- Bibliotecas, livros de famílias, tudo o que conseguir. Vamos achar um modo de você sair dessa, Gina!

Era estranho ser chamada de Gina, porque ainda estava com as feições da garota punk. Mary Angel. Remo sorriu e sussurrou:

- Vá como você mesma, Gina! Não esconda mais isso! Não tenha mais medo!

- E se Harry aparecer?

- Então você se esconde, você foge, você faz o que quiser. Mas não se esconda... isso só vai trazer mais medo...

- Ele jamais vai me perdoar... eu... eu simplesmente fingi que estava morta e agi como se fosse outra pessoa! Sou horrível, não sou?

- Ele terá que te perdoar, Gina. Quando ele disse que vocês não poderiam continuar juntos, abriu o caminho para você decidir o que fazer com sua vida. Você pode ter escolhido o caminho errado, mas todos erram.

- O meu erro foi horrível... foi estúpido e... infantil...

Ela ia começar a chorar, mas Remo sacudiu-a pelos ombros fracamente, dizendo:

- Não vai adiantar ficar se lamentando! Mostre sua cara e vá à luta!

- Remo... se não houver cura... me prometa que irá me matar... que não vai deixar que Harry saiba ou tenha que fazer isso...

- Gina... eu não posso te prometer uma coisa dessas!

- Preciso disso pra continuar. Preciso ter a certeza de que... se não conseguir me curar... o mundo poderá viver em paz...

- Você não pode me pedir isso, Gina...

- Não só posso como estou! Me prometa...

- Tudo ficará bem, Gina... é a única coisa que posso te prometer.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e encarou-se no espelho.

_**Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
And I know I'm not ready**_

_(E eu sei que eu não estou pronta)_

_**Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Maybe tomorrow**_

_(Talvez amanhã)_

**  
**Harry estava caminhando pela rua, em silêncio, sozinho. Não sentia mais desespero, medo ou preocupação. Era apenas uma falsa sensação de liberdade e domínio sobre sua vida.

As mãos nos bolsos, a cabeça erguida, um semi-sorriso no rosto, ele seguia caminhando. Calmamente, no mesmo ritmo, na mesma direção. Rumo à rodoviària. Tinha algumas coisas a resolver o mais rápido que podia.

Levava um endereço anotado apressado num pedaço de guardanapo. O endereço de Victoria Sommer. O endereço de uma mulher que havia estudado em Hogwarts na mesma época que os marotos. O endereço da melhor amiga de sua mãe. O endereço de alguém que poderia lhe contar tudo. Responder-lhe perguntas.

Tomou o ônibus em silêncio. Cinco horas depois, quando o sol estava alto no céu, ele desceu na pequena cidadezinha litorânea. Saiu do ônibus e procurou um táxi. Sentou-se no banco de trás e informou o endereço ao motorista.

- A Srta. Sommer não recebe visitas, Senhor.

- Ela está me esperando- garantiu Harry.

- Se o Senhor diz...

O táxi parou numa casa pequena, com jardim grande e uma varanda. Harry segurava uma pequena sacola e pagou ao motorista e desceu. O motorista não se afastou, e esperou Harry abrir a porteira de madeira com a mão livre. Caminhou pela grama e subiu na varando. Ergueu a mão e bateu na porta.

- Victória Sommer?

A porta abriu-se brevemente. Harry pôde ver apenas olhos muito azuis e cabelos loiros, num corpo não muito comprido mas não baixinho, e uma voz jovem sussurrou:

_**Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
I'm not ready**_

_(Eu não estou pronta)**  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Maybe tomorrow**_

_(Talvez amanhã)_

- Quem é você? O que quer aqui?

Ela ia fechar a porta, mas então Harry também respondeu, num sussurro:

- Sou Harry Potter... quero falar com você...

A mulher hesitou por alguns instantes, mas então abriu a porta:

- Achei que não viria nunca...

- A senhora estava me esperando?

- Há dezessete anos, menino... você cresceu! Entre...

Ela deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que ele entrasse. Ele entrou sem hesitar, e ela apontou para o lado da porta para ele largar a sacola.

- Sente-se, menino- sussurrou Victoria Sommer- E fique à vontade. Temos muito o que conversar.

Ela sorriu docemente. E era como se o sorriso da mulher de no máximo quarenta anos fosse quebrá-la. Os olhos dela pareciam brilhar de tristezas e saudades, e ela irradiava calma.

- Você é igual ao Tiago, Harry... igualzinho... Mas tem os olhos de Lily.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Nem me apresentei, não é? Sou Victoria Sommer. Mas já fui conhecida como Dorcas Victoria Meadowes.

Ela esticou para ele uma xícara de chá e disse:

- Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Há muitos anos eu já sabia que seria esse meu destino. Curá-lo, para você cumprir seu destino...

- Eu vim em busca de respostas- disse ele- Sobre meus pais.

- E você terá todas elas. Agora se sente. E tome um chá comigo. Nós temos muito tempo, menino. Muito tempo...

Ele aceitou um pedaço de bolo que ela lhe estendeu. E então ela disse:

- Já vão se fazer dezoito anos, menino, que seus pais se foram. Mas eles nunca deixaram de existir em nossos corações...

- Me disseram que Dorcas Meadowes estava morta- sussurrou Harry- Sirius me disse!

- Não, Harry. A verdade era que Dorcas Meadowes era boa demais para morrer.

- Porque a senhora se escondeu?

- Porque eu jamais poderia ficar novamente com o homem que amava. Porque fiquei sabendo que havia uma profecia idiota. E eu acreditei e achei que devia me proteger, achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa. A profecia dizia que se ficássemos juntos um de nós morreria. Há alguns anos atrás descobri que era tudo mentira. Eu fiz minha propria profecia... eu escolhi abandoná-lo. Talvez apenas não o amasse o suficiente para desafiar tudo e todos... Nunca mais o vi, mas fiquei sabendo que está feliz... é melhor assim...

- Quem?- perguntou Harry- Um dos marotos?

- Sim, Harry, um dos marotos.

- Remo?- sussurrou o menino que sobreviveu.

- Exatamente. O único que sobrou, não é?

- Mas e Pedrinho?

- Morreu.- disse ela- Está morto, como Sirius e Tiago.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, perguntando-se se Remo saberia daquilo. O último dos marotos, o único que restara de quatro amigos que, outrora, haviam sido felizes.

- Minha mãe e meu pai foram felizes?- perguntou Harry.

- Muito. Foram muito felizes. Todos nós fomos felizes, pelo menos por algum tempo.

- O que fez quando soube das tais profecias?

- Eu simplesmente vim para cá. Dumbledore me procurou algum tempo depois. Disse que sabia o que havia acontecido e revelou partes de profecias que envolviam meu nome. Eu disse a ele que estava desistindo de tudo. E ele me pediu para não desistir de viver, que um dia alguém precisaria de minha ajuda para viver. E eu disse que estaria aqui esperando.

- Você se casou?

- Sim, me casei e tive um filho e duas filhas. Estão em Beuxbatons agora.

- E você, foi feliz?

- Sim, Harry, fui muito feliz. Não do jeito que eu imaginava, mas de um jeito muito melhor do que achei quando soube que precisaria desistir de tudo e de todos.

Harry ficou algum tempo em silêncio. A mulher sorriu docemente, e disse:

- Tome um banho. Vou arrumar um quarto pra você. Sinta-se em casa, meu filho.

E, de repente, aquela era como uma mãe para Harry, o sorriso bondoso, o jeito calmo.

- Obrigado...- sussurrou ele.

_**And I wanna believe you**_

_(E eu queria acreditar em você)_

_**When you tell me that it'll be okay**_

_(Quando você me disse que tudo ficaria bem)_

_**Yeah, I try to believe you**_

_(Sim, eu tentei acreditar em você)_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today**_

_(Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje)_**  
**

Um rosto estranho. Feições estranhas, cabelos estranhos. Pensou em tudo que vivera. Como Mary Jane, como Marie Sands. Pensou nos encontros com Harry, na forma como ele a beijara naquela noite, na forma como haviam se encontrado diversas vezes por acaso. Fora tão difícil continuar, tão complicado... e agora ela não achava nenhum motivo suficientemente bom para ter feito qualquer uma daquelas coisa.

Havia acabado tudo errado. Ela estava amaldiçoada. Carregava em seu sangue e em seu coração um pedaço, talvez o mais poderoso, da alma de Voldemort. Harry jamais conseguiria derrotá-lo enquanto ela estivesse viva. Era como quando tinha onze anos e começara a escrever em um diário.

Mas desta vez não cometera nenhum erro crucial. Só achara horrível demais ficar sozinha em Hogwarts enquanto os outros lutavam. Só não queria ficar esquecia, rezando para que Harry não morresse, pois era só nele que conseguia pensar.

E aquele rosto amassado, aqueles cabelos escuros, aquele olhar que Gina não conheciam acusavam-na por todas aquelas desgraças. Podia ter sido tudo diferente. Harry agora podia ter matado Voldemort...

Ele estaria indo buscá-la em Hogwarts... na vassoura. Chegaria lá e os dois ririam, chorariam, se beijariam. Seria apenas um reencontro cheio de emoção e de alívio. Mas agora não havia porque esperar. Voldemort não se fora completamente. Tinha certeza que o bruxo ficaria parado por um longo tempo. Mas não sabia quanto tempo seria.

Quanto tempo teria para descobrir uma forma de se desamaldiçoar? Quanto tempo teria para fazê-lo? E se não conseguisse? Conseguiria ela tirar a própria vida? O que se sentia quando se morre? O que ela sentiria? Como Harry ficaria? Seria aquilo realmente a saída? O que ela devia fazer.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livres, e seu corpo era sacudido pelos soluços, enquanto chorava descontrolada. Não podia achar um motivo pras coisas terem dado tão errado... porque ela e Harry não haviam simplesmente sido felizes? Teria sido tão mais fácil, tão mais seguro... agora nem sabia se o olharia novamente...

E se ela achasse um meio, e então Harry morresse? De que adiantaria? Valeria realmente a pena lutar? O que ela tinha que pesar na balança? O que realmente tinha valor pra ela?

Lentamente, os cabelos foram voltando a ser ruivos, as feições mudaram, ficou um pouco mais baixa e mais magra, e não tinha mais piercings e tatuagens. Era novamente apenas Gina Weasley. Ergueu os olhos e encarou suas feições.

E, de repente, descobriu que não se conhecia mais. Não conhecia mais aquele rosto, aquele olhar triste e perdido, aqueles ombros meio caídos, aquela pose de derrotada. Já não conhecia mais a verdadeira Gina. Eram completas estranhas. Não tinha mais falsas forças, esperanças fantasmas, nem nada. Não havia que lhe ajudasse a enfrentar o que teria que enfrentar.

Estava ferida. Outrora fora uma ave bela, rara e preciosa. Mas agora suas asas estavam feridas, e não podia voar. Era como se toda sua energia vital essencial tivesse sido tirada...

- Eu não vou conseguir, Remo...- sussurrou.

- Sim, você vai.

- Não... é demais pra mim... é muito... não vou conseguir...

Remo puxou-a pela mão, empurrando-a em direção à porta.

- Você é forte, Gina. Erga a cabeça e vá à luta. Todos irão torcer por ti em silêncio.

Ela deu um passo vacilante. Era como se tivesse que recomeçar tudo de novo, desde o primeiro passo.

Porém, a cada passo que dava, era como se percebesse que podia andar, que não estava tão ferida assim, que talvez, muito talvez, tivesse força para não se deixar morrer.

Quando saiu do hospital, quando olhou para o Sol brilhando alto no céu, ela olhou para Remo:

- Eu posso ir sozinha daqui para frente. Vou estar bem!

Ele sorriu e entregou-lhe uma bolsa com seus documentos e dinheiro.

- Eu confio em você, Gina. Que Merlim esteja contigo.

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_(Amanhã isso pode mudar)**  
Tomorrow it may change**_

_(Amanhã isso pode mudar)**  
Tomorrow it may change**_

_(Amanhã isso pode mudar)**  
Tomorrow it may change**_

_(Amanhã isso pode mudar)_

Harry Potter acordou no dia seguinte cedo. Tomou café com a mulher e, timidamente, perguntou onde estava o marido dela.

- Ele faleceu há três anos, Harry- disse ela, suavemente.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu também.

Ela sorriu docemente de forma quase nostálgica e muito melancólica, para logo depois perguntar:

- Quer caminhar pela praia comigo?

Ele concordou.

Saíram pouco depois das nove e meia da manhã. O sol brilhava pálido, e eles caminharam por algum tempo. Sentaram-se no meio da praia deserta. Um vento frio soprava. De repente, Harry olhou para o lado e viu Vitória chorando.

- Você... está bem?

- Estou sim, Harry. Só estou com saudades. Só estou me lembrando... isso acontece às vezes... e você é tão parecido com ele, mas tem esses olhos tão lindos e tão tristes... e eu quero te ajudar, mas não sei como...

Harry baixou a cabeça.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não. Só quero que você seja feliz.

Harry não disse, mas desejou com todas as suas forças que Gina estivesse viva, que ainda o amasse, que estivesse disposta a ficar com ele. sem aquilo, nada teria propósito.

- Pense nisso amanhã- sussurrou Vitória- Amanhã...

**Genteeee... muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!**

**Mais uma vez desculpa a demora para atualizar, mas terceirão é complicado!**

**Prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto pro próximo! Dexem MUITAS reviews e façam essa autora HAPPY!**

**(Talvez ela possa ter um final feliz, dependendo do número de pedidos, aushausha – risada sádica, muuuuuuito sádica)**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews (sem demoras porque amanha tenho prova de Biologia e tenho que estudar aushausauh): Carol Malfoy Potter, Miaka, Lisi Black, Michelle Granger, Tats, Ninnie, Mah Potter e Luisa "Weasley". OBRIGADA!**

**E deixem review, mais uma vez...**

**No próximo capítulo - um reencontro de Harry e Gina (depende da quantidade de reviews auhsaushauhsauhsauh)**

**BEIJOS E FUI!**


	10. Férias

Genteeee

Sei que estou há um tempão mesmo sem atualizar, mas juro que não desisti da fic!

O final do ano foi cheio, com vestibular, formaturas, etc, e agora estou de férias, mas assim que voltar para casa vou terminar a próximo capítulo, que já está quase no fim!

abraços a todos que acompanharam e acompanham a fic!

boas férias!

beijos, Gabyfdjblack


End file.
